Remnant's Reclaimer
by Hysterical Clerical Hijinks
Summary: Ruby finds herself facing her end. As she pushes her semblance to new heights, the world breaks. In one fluid, crystallising moment everything changes. A 23 year old Ruby Rose, one of the deadliest hunters on Remnant, spills out of the void and into the dorm of team RWBY, including a 15 year old version of herself. A hunter in a world of unknowing prey. Cover courtesy of Majisuka!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Reunion<p>

* * *

><p>"It ends here, Cinder!" The woman shouts, hefting her weapon. She looks young, in her early twenties at most. Her gleaming silver eye is hard, screaming defiance and challenge. Her hair is short and messy, a mix between black and dark red locks. Her delicate features are marred only by a large eye mask on her left eye, black with a white rose decal; her symbol. She is fairly tall, sitting just under six feet in height.<p>

Her outfit is consistently black and red. A corset, a light long sleeve jacket, a black belt with her rose decal on her left hip sitting a top a barely visible but familiar orange scarf, underneath a sizeable combat skirt sits black pants tucked in charcoal grey steel toe combat boots with white fur trim. On her right hand and forearm is some studded leather and steel armour. Wrapped firmly around her shoulders is a long, red cloak.

Ruby Rose spun Crescent Rose, her scythe, in a precise circle, handily deflecting the red dust blast that Roman Torchwick had attempted to blindside her with. The improved weapon, with it's serrated edge and longer, sharper blade gleamed wickedly. Cinder screamed in frustration. The sounds of the battle happening in the streets near around them echo through the night.

"Why won't you _die_?!" The flame-wielding criminal screamed. Torchwick hardly had time to move, narrowly dodging an incredibly fast slice aimed to hew his neck from his shoulders. Only the glint of the weapons blade provided by a streetlight on the destroyed road saved his life. Cinder attempts to turn Ruby to ashes with a volley of powerful fire magic. Ruby weaves within the bolts and pillars of flame gracefully, systematically approaching her target.

"You've been trying to kill me for _years!_ But it's too late now! You can't beat me Cinder!" Ruby yells, speeding toward the insane woman.

"I refuse! We are so close! Give up; you're the last one left Rose, victory will be _ours!_" Cinder screams. Torchwick attempts to intercept Ruby, engaging her in close combat.

A brief, intense duel occurs. Torchwick attempts to gain the upper hand through feints and trickery, but Ruby has seen all of it before. The skill difference is plain as day. Ruby, a prodigal student trained by one of the deadliest hunters on Remnant, honed by years of combat and Torchwick, notorious criminal, general of White Fang revolution and hunter _dropout_.

His cane is totally inadequate to take on a master of one of the deadliest weapons in the world. It's barely a few seconds but Ruby has taken complete control of the fight. Her incredible barrage of rolling strikes and slashes breaks through his hard fought defence before he registers the weakness. Three slashes land on his body, the first two draining his aura completely in their attempts to save his limbs.

He gurgles as blood erupts from the final, long, precise cut across his throat.

Ruby kicks him in the chest, sending him sprawling in the dirt, clutching at his throat and scrabbling feebly as he breathes his last. "After all these years, and you barely last a minute." Ruby says softly, her voice pained. "If only this could have happened sooner." Her scythe trails blood as she flicks it through the air to clean it.

"_Die_!" The briefly forgotten opponent yells. A gigantic fireball is flung, burning white hot and fierce as a small sun. The ball collides and a fantastic explosion turns everything in a ten-metre radius to ashes. The ominous cloud of debris floats through the now darkened street, light only by the shattered moon hanging solemnly above.

"Hahahahaha _finally! Yes!_" Cinder cackles insanely, breathing harshly from her exertion. Fierce, hot satisfaction burns through her as she searches the space where her most deadly and final opponent once stood. Her laughter is cut short when a small object flutters into her line of sight. Her hand snaps out and grasps it in an instant. She regards the small object, rubbing it between her fingers.

A single, blood red rose petal.

Her eyes widen in brief panic but before she can move the fierce satisfaction in her chest is replaced by a metre of curved, serrated steel. Her feet are lifted off the floor as the blade is forced to protrude further, curving upward from her stomach toward her face. Her screams are horrifying, speaking of anguish and impotent rage, mixed with the sounds of her rapidly pooling bodily fluids.

"Grimm take you, bitch." A voice growls in her ear. "This is for my friends." Ruby says as she yanks the blade out of her opponent. The spray of blood gleams as it flies off her weapon, glistening like morbid liquid jewels in the moonlight.

Cinder falls to her knees in agony, clutching the gaping wound in her chest in a pointless endeavour to survive. The tear is vicious, large and undeniably spells her imminent end. Her lifesblood slips and gushes through her fingers, pooling around her.

"After all these years... All this time you hunted me and for some time I was running and fighting to survive. But every time I got better, learnt a little more. You were your own worst enemy. You turned me in a warrior you couldn't defeat, sculpted by your own hand. Now look where we are." Ruby gestures expansively to the destroyed White Fang city-bastion. "I told you, Cinder. I told you years ago that you would die by my hand. Everything you did, everyone you killed," Her voice catches but she steadies herself. " It was for nothing." She says viciously, looking down at her fallen enemy.

Slowly Cinder raises her eyes, meeting Ruby's own silver orb. Ruby barely has time to think before she realises Cinder's eyes are burning; the telltale burning of her preparing one of her most powerful spells. Cinder gives an evil, haunting smile. Her dust infused body and clothes produce an ominous incredibly bright light as she harnesses her favoured element. A shimmer of heat appears around almost instanteously.

Ruby doesn't wait to stick around. Turning she activates her semblance to escape Cinder's final work. The subtle vibration she feels as she runs at impossible speeds is buzzing louder than it ever has before. Her trails of petals are scattered and long, indicating just how hard she is pushing herself.

Cinder erupts. A massive wall of white fire, doming and forming a huge explosion. It travels incredibly quickly, gaining ground on Ruby.

Ruby grits her teeth and runs even faster, determined to outpace her foes last, desperate gamble. The white explosion closes in. The vibrations intensify, her limbs visibly shaking.

Everything is crystal clear for a moment as the fire reaches right behind her. The taste of ash and blood in her mouth, the sweat pouring down her body, the slight pains of the minor burns she sustained in her battle. The weariness and fatigue of her long war is suddenly extremely acute. The street is suddenly detailed in extreme, every crack and break in the concrete burning into her senses.

The fire nips at her heels and she pushes through the crystal moment. She forces her aura and semblance to give more, to move faster. She feels like she might come apart she is vibrating so intensely.

The world starts tunnelling oddly as she reaches hitherto unknown speeds, the landscape stretching and warping like water poured down a pipe. The fire is centimetres from her back. She pushes as hard as she can and _leaps_. The fire closes in around her.

It doesn't burn.

The fire feeds the energy coursing through her being. The image of the street shifts and mars jaggedly. She is tossed to and fro as the world around her ruptures. Suddenly everything is pushing and pulling. All she can see and feel is her being moved in a thousand directions at once, inwards and outwards...

* * *

><p>After an indescribable period of time the sensations lessen. The world shifts back into focus, pouring in around her in reverse. The vibrations lessen. With an odd whooshing, fluttering sound she is thrown into her surroundings.<p>

In a veritable explosion of red rose petals she starts falling. A hard wooden floor rises to meet her. Without thinking she lands in a roll, reaching and unsheathing Crescent Rose in a defensive twirl.

"Wha-" "Gah!" Two voices yell, startled. A scream of fright and audible hissing. Ruby quickly takes in her surroundings. Wooden floors, beige walls covered in posters, some bookshelves, desks and two sets of beds, poorly thrust one top of one another to create makeshift bunk beds…

Her eyes snap to the occupants, all of whom are staring at her. A girl with yellow eyes, long black hair and a bow, crouched in a ready posture on her bed, pistol drawn. A girl with lilac eyes and long yellow hair, standing tall, gauntlet clad hands raised ready for combat. A girl with ice blue eyes and white hair, placed in a duelists stance, sword pointed down and ready.

A girl with large, silver eyes staring right into her own, scythe clutched in loose fingers.

"…_Mom?_" Fifteen year old Ruby Rose chokes out in the cutting silence of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<em>**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fic, I have high hopes for this one.**

**For posterity. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Identity<p>

* * *

><p>"…<em>Mom?<em>" The questions sounds frighteningly loud in the small room. Ruby regards her younger self with a wide, silver eye, mind reeling. The sheer impossible implications of the situation overcoming all of her faculties briefly. The silence stretches on and she still finds herself unable to move, thinking furiously.

"Who are yo-" A voice begins. Ruby snaps her single, silver eye to look at the owner. The speaker visibly starts when she see's a distinctive eye colour peering back. Yang finds her herself unable to finish her sentence.

The woman is still crouched, scythe held behind her but poised to strike. Her outfit and features send a thrum of familiarity each of the people in the room. Yang feels her jaw go slack, hands falling to her sides as she looks at her. A small chin, small light lips, high cheekbones, a delicate brow and one single, gleaming sterling silver orb. On the other side of her face is a large, black eye patch with a distinct white rose decal…

"No way." Yang breathes. The woman takes in a shuddering breath, standing straight and tall, sheathing her weapon. None of team RWBY is in the right mind to reciprocate.

"Yang?" The woman says, her voice eerily like her little sister's, but defined and matured. "Yang is that-… am I dead?" She questions, looking at her hands, turning them over and staring at them.

Team RWBY is silent, drinking in the sight of the woman before them. The red and black outfit bears a striking resemblance to the ensemble worn by their young team leader. She is tall, just under Yang's height. Her clothes look dirty and slightly torn, and there is the distinct tang of gunpowder and blood clinging to her form.

"What is your name?" Weiss demands. The woman continues looking over hands, then up to Weiss. She scans the room, going over each member. Evidently she finds something she is looking for because her hand goes to her mouth. She stumbles slightly, latching onto a nearby chair for support.

"I'm not dead…?" The woman says, muffled by her hand. Tears burn in her eye. She looks up to gaze at Yang. With a deliberate motion she reaches to her waist, tugging loose a large length of cloth. Long and orange, one end is heavily stained with blood, apparently unable to wash out. Yang sucks in a huge breath. With a few slow steps she approaches the woman.

Hands shaking, she takes the proffered item. She flips it over and reads one end.

"Property of Yang Xiao Long, official badass." Yang reads with a weak smile. She reaches up to the scarf on her neck. "Property of Yang Xiao Long, official badass." She says again, reading her own scarf. "My dad made me this scarf." She explains at length.

"Oh my god." Blake says from her perch, eyes wide. Weiss looks like she is having a panic attack.

"This is _impossible_." Weiss says in a hushed voice, her hands shaking in shock. If she had the same, one-of-a-kind scarf...

"You're _me_." Young Ruby says with wonder in her voice, looking a little star struck. The older woman gives her a once over.

"I really was a cute kid." She says, tears now rolling down her cheek, but a wry smile tugging at her lips. A heavy silence fills the room again.

"Sis?" Yang says and two people look at her. She takes a deep breath and releases it. "Why do you have my scarf?" She asks quietly. Deep down, she knows the answer before she asks.

The older Ruby's features drop, taking on a haunted, sorrowful look. Her lips press into a thin line. She takes a couple quick breaths. Her whole body trembles as she looks at Yang. "I...its... Yang. I am so sorry, Yang. I couldn't... there was so much blood. I couldn't-" She says but stops when her voice cracks. She closes her eye forcefully, hands fisted. Despite her efforts tears start streaming down her face and a sob escapes her mouth. "I am so sorry-" She continues, her voice hoarse and cracking with grief, now sobbing openly, her entire body shaking with repressed grief as she falls to her knees.

Her eyes fly open in surprise when she feels a familiar warm weight press into her, rubbing small circles on her back. "Shh, it's ok sis. It's ok." Yang says comfortingly, chin propped atop the woman's head. Apparently this is too much, because her composure breaks completely.

"_Yang!_" Adult Ruby wails, wrapping her sister in a hug. Leaning forward she cries into Yang's shirt. Her grip is tight as she holds onto the sister she thought she had lost forever. "_Oh my god Yang." _She cries, seeking comfort. Yang simply continues rubbing small circles on her back, her own eyes filling with tears. _  
><em>

"It's ok sis. I'm fine." She reassures. Adult Ruby takes a while to stop crying and shuddering, the effect of Yang's reassurances and comfort obvious. Blake is watching avidly, eyes bright and intense. Weiss is shifting uncomfortably, completely out depth with current happenings.

Young Ruby is currently still a little too shocked that an older version of her just time-travelled into their dorm to do much of anything.

Older Ruby eventually breaks the hug from Yang, a definite pang going through her heart as she looks upon the worried visage of her big sister. She turns and looks at her younger self. "I bet you think we'd something cool if we travelled into the past, but apparently the first thing we do is _cry_." She says jokingly. Yang snorts, and chuckles fondly. Young Ruby has a strange look pass over her face, but it is gone quickly.

"That's kind of disappointing." Young Ruby retorts lightly. Adult Ruby looks at her two friends and big sister, something ugly uncoiling and fading away as she sees them happy and healthy.

"I wouldn't call it disappointing." Adult Ruby says, looking around the room. She lets out a long breath. "Definitely not disappointing. In all fairness, I am still not convinced I haven't died."

Yang punches her in the arm. Adult Ruby hisses in pain when she is struck on one of her light burns. "Feel that?"

"_Yes._" She replies, sounding a little pissed.

"Then you aren't dead." Yang says lightly. Older Ruby pauses, turning to Yang.

"Thanks... I think?" Her hair shakes shaggily when she tosses her head to clear it. "Ruby Rose, sister, hunter and baker extraordinaire at your service." She says grandly. Weiss is rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands.

"_How?_" She questions, sounding thoroughly exasperated, flailing her arm as if to gesture to the world in general. Older Ruby knows just what to say to push her buttons.

"I ran really, _really_ fast." Older Ruby says cheekily, turning her hand flat and pushing it through the air with a 'woosh' sound effect. Yang laughs at her antics, sending another painful jolt through adult Ruby, but also a warm feeling of contentment and peace. Weiss's full body twitch is also priceless.

"You ran so fast you went backwards through time?" Blake intervenes incredulously.

"Well there was an explosion too, but yeah, seems like." Adult Ruby says glibly, standing up.

"That's _awesome_." Young Ruby says fist pumping dramatically. Adult Ruby laughs lightly, her soft voice filling the room. Yang and young Ruby freeze.

"You have Summer's laugh." Yang says softly, looking between her younger and older-younger sister. Ugh. Adult Ruby shrugs lightly.

"I am, or really we are, her daughter." Adult Ruby says softly. "Out of everything, having her laugh is one of my greatest treasures."

"You look a lot like her." Yang says, gaze still switching between her two sisters. Young Ruby looks torn between anguish and joy at the similarities between her as an adult and her mother.

"We do." Adult Ruby confirms. "Now as much as I want to sit here and talk, I need food, a shower and sleep. The questions can wait. Time travel is unsurprisingly a little exhausting." She says with a sigh, rubbing her face. "And I smell like the battlefield. Weiss would kill me if I crashed like this." She mutters.

"Probably." Weiss agrees. Adult Ruby starts slightly, having forgotten she was in the same room as her old partner. Before she has a chance to say anything a bundle of clothes and a towel smack her in the back of the head. She turns to give Yang a gimlet eye, her sister waving cheerily at her.

"Enjoy!" Yang says. "Just... try to avoid being seen. That'd be bad, I think." She says, brow furrowed. Adult Ruby snorts.

"I am pretty sure I can manage to sneak through a school full of children, Yang." She says dryly, picking up the bundle of clothes. Yang opens her mouth to retort but Ruby's form wavers and disappears in front of her eyes, like mist blown away by a strong gust of wind. A few stray rose petals flutter in the air.

"That was _fast_." Young Ruby says with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>The shower is long and hot. With her aura having healed the worst of her small burns, it feels amazing. She scrubs out her own gear in the shower, content to sit under the warmth and work out the filth in her clothes. The tension she carries eases greatly, the mixture of joy and pain at seeing her old team as well a second chance is nearly overwhelming. She can feel new hope flickering proudly in her heart.<p>

It's nearly perfect, but for some dust damned reason her damaged eye is itching abominably. After a brief inspection she writes it off as irritation, placing her eye mask over it once more.

After her shower and cleaning, she dons the pj's given to her by Yang. A pair of black shorts and tank top, which fits her, if only barely. Her sister had some ridiculous boobage, as she well knew.

She moves out of the bathroom with honed stealth, a shadow in the hallways of Beacon, flitting to and fro silent and unseen. Before long she comes to a halt at a familiar sight, the faded and slightly cracked door to her dorm.

"-so cool!" She hears _herself_ squeal. A distinctly weird feeling.

"I don't know if you should be touching that, Ruby." Blake's velvety voice says. Adult Ruby has to force down a shudder at hearing her again. She'd studiously avoided looking at her earlier, but she knew that it was going to be a problem.

But she could deal with that later.

"Pfft! It's mine, I can do what I want." Ruby retorts.

"It is _not_ yours. How would you feel if she came in here and touched _your_ Crescent Rose." Weiss questions.

'Ah, so little me decided to have a look at the future Crescent Rose? Can't really blame her, I'd do the same thing... I did the same thing? This is going to be a pain.' Adult Ruby thinks, opening the door slowly.

"She's _me_. She could put her baby back together in her sleep." Little Rose replies with a scoff.

"Probably." Adult Ruby says, leaning in the doorway, watching the scene in front of her. For all their protests, Blake and Weiss seem pretty interested in her weapon, sitting in a circle around Ruby who has her future scythe unfolded in her hands. Sheepish silver eyes rise up to meet her amused gaze.

"I um... uh..." Her younger self says unsurely, like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Adult Ruby smiles calmly at her.

"What do you think, little Rose?" Adult Ruby poses, purposefully using their mothers old pet name for her. Young Ruby's eyes widen in surprise, but a genuine smile splits onto her face. She'd loved being called that as a kid too. Her younger self's eyes are bright and excited.

"It's amazing! You lengthened the blade and removed some of the bulkier mecha-shift. The balance is unbelievable. Did you upgrade your sniper as well? I don't even recognise the mechanisms! And what's with the extra ammo chamber? I can't find any other guns, but why would you need a revolver's-" Young Ruby babbles. Older Ruby can't contain her mirth, her laughter bubbling up and sounding through the room.

"You guys were right, I really was crazy about weapons when I was a kid." Adult Ruby says, gesturing toward Blake and Weiss. Blake cracks a grin at her and Weiss scoffs.

"Of course, I am pretty sure the dunce would replace us with talking guns if she could." She says dryly. Young Ruby's cheeks go red in embarrassment. Adult Ruby gives her a questioning eyebrow, a gesture she'd perfected under the tutelage of Blake.

"That dunce and I are the same person, snowflake." Adult Ruby says with laughter in her voice. Weiss feels her own cheeks pink a bit at her inadvertent insult. "Mecha-shift comes a long way in eight years, the upgrade is great but fairly standard. Lighter and stronger. The blade is sharper and serrated, I made it using dust reinforced steel with a small diamond edge." She continues, walking forward and taking the weapon from her younger self. In an expert twirl she spins it around easily, inspecting it. Blake, Weiss and Ruby watch her avidly. In only a black tank top and shorts the cords of steely muscle are rippling visibly. A small litany of scars dot around her form, but it doesn't retract from her beauty, only adding to the sense of danger and strength emanating from the woman in front of them. "The sniper is of my own design. I'd say it has roughly three times the power of mine when I was fifteen, but with twice the kick. You won't be strong enough to use it for a while." She explains. "The revolver chamber is based off Myrtenaster's dust cycler, I use it to store crystals for casting."

"You can use dust spells?" Blake asks with surprise in her voice. Adult Ruby glances at her and notes the almost imperceptible smattering of pink on her cheeks. 'Oh dust... damn it all.' She thinks before continuing as if nothing is wrong.

"With Weiss as my partner I was bound to pick something up, even if I am a dunce." Adult Ruby grins. Weiss's lip twitch in amusement and a little pride. "Where's Yang?" She asks, noting the absence of her older... younger sister.

"I return from the hunt!" Speaking of the devil... "And I come bearing gifts!" Yang says cheerily. In her arms is a tray full of food. Sandwiches, strawberries, cookies and milk. Adult Ruby laughs and claps her hands in front of her in delight at the sight of her favourites.

"Get over here, proud huntress, I haven't had strawberries in _months_!" She says, overjoyed at the sight of the little red berries. Yang gasps a little melodramatically as she hands her the tray.

"Months?! You can barely go a week without! The last time there was a shortage I found you in the foetal position in the bathroom at our house in Patch." She says, hand pressed to her heart. Young Ruby whines a loud "_Yaaaang!_" in response. Adult Ruby chortles in amusement, then moans in joy as she pops a berry in her mouth. Weiss and Blake go bright red at the sound. Yang laughs heartily. "Jeez sis, I didn't know they were _that_ good." She says, waggling her eyebrows.

"Shut it, you overgrown firelighter." Adult Ruby says, flicking a berry at Yang's face. Blake laughs at the insult. Adult Ruby shoots her a triumphant grin as Yang splutters indignantly, wiping strawberry juice off her nose. She also catches her younger self eying the tray. She meets her eyes and pats the floor next to her, then gestures toward her food. Her younger self still looks unsure, so she grabs another strawberry and bites into it, right in front of her, humming in delight. A blur and then she finds herself sitting next to little Ruby, who happily begins devouring the strawberries. "Thought so." She says with an amused voice.

The others watch in fascination as the two parallels share a meal. When young Ruby stares longingly at the milk and cookies, adult Ruby without even being prompted takes the milk carton and pours half in the glass, pushing it towards her other self. She receives a beaming smile for her effort.

The cookies are demolished in record time, each Ruby giddily munching away at the pile of delicious sugary treats. In unison they grab the last two cookies and down their milk. The both lets loose 'ahhhh's of satisfaction. Both Ruby's have a milk moustache. They look at each other before young Ruby giggles and they turn to the team in synch with wide, dopey smiles.

"Oh dust, there's _two_ of her." Weiss moans into her hands. Young Ruby looks affronted, wiping her moustache off on her arm. Adult Ruby just looks amused.

"This is surreal." Blake says distractedly.

As Weiss and young Ruby get into a small heated argument about the benefits of Ruby duplicating, they miss adult Ruby cleaning her lip with a long, lazy swipe of her tongue.

Blake does not. And Yang doesn't miss her partners reaction. Her eyes dilate, her bow twitches and her cheeks go a healthy red. Her gaze is locked on the older Ruby's mouth.

Oh she was never going to forget _this. _And that bow...

"Thanks Yang, I needed that." Adult Ruby says with a happy smile, unknowingly breaking the tension. Yang shifts her attention and lifts her hand in a thumbs up.

"You're welcome, Ruby." She says. Young Ruby turns to look at her at the mention of her name. Adult Ruby picks up on the problem.

"You should just call me Rose, you've got a Ruby of your own." She says smiling, but her voice is a little sad. As happy as she is to see everyone healthy, it is still strange to be a newcomer in a group she lead for eight years of her life. Young Ruby surprisingly gives her counterpart a one armed hug.

"It's ok, I don't mind sharing." She says brightly, cutting right to the heart of the matter. "You're me, and I am not going to be weird and tell everyone they can't call you by your name."

Adult Ruby gives her younger self an assessing look. "This might sound a little self serving, but you're a good kid. But I don't mind, I'm used to it. Thanks anyway." She says, ruffling her younger counterparts hair. Young Ruby puffs her cheeks in outrage, pushing the hand off her head. She _knows_ that her older self remembers how much she hates that. The teasing grin she gets in response is further proof. Suddenly, Rose yawns loudly. "Seriously though, I need to crash. I haven't slept in a week." She says tiredly.

"A _week?_" Yang gasps in horror. She shrugs, but before she can say a thing Blake cuts in.

"What was that you said about smelling like the battlefield?" She asks sharply. She almost flinches when one incredibly hard, silver eye looks at her piercingly.

"Nothing I am going to talk about tonight." Rose replies, face stony and the rebuke clear in her voice. Blake quails a little when she realises she might have over stepped the bounds with her question. This wasn't a child she was questioning, but a woman and full fledged hunter to boot. Weiss looks pensive, lost in the implications of everything that has just occurred. Yang shifts uncomfortably at the unfamiliar harshness that the Rose is exhibiting. Ruby elbows her in the ribs.

"You're cranky, you need sleep. I'd know." Ruby says simply. Rose's countenance softens.

"You're right." She shakes her head and Blake relaxes, relieved to be let off the hook. "Anyone got a spare pillow, I can sleep in the corner with my cloak." She hikes a thumb at the floor in the corner of the room. Ruby pokes her in the ribs again.

"You can just share with me." She says cheeks puffed.

"You sure?" Yang asks, looking between the two. Ruby waves her off.

"Yeah, Yang. We can share a bed, she's _me_." Ruby replies.

Rose looks amused. "How could I forget?" She replies rhetorically. Before she can continue she yawns loudly again. "...Ok, I'm done. Night guys." She gets up and goes to hug Yang, who to her credit replies with barely a pause.

"Night sis one, sis two." Yang says jokingly, breaking away and giving Ruby a hug as well.

"Well sis two is sleeping now. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Rose says, gracefully slipping up into her bunk with a casual display of impressive agility borne of much practice. She sticks her hand out for Ruby, offering a lift. Dubiously Ruby grasps Rose's hand, squealing when she is promptly lifted in the air and up into the bunk with one heave.

"She's stronger than she looks..." Weiss says eyes slightly wide with surprise. She shakes her head. "This entire night is insanity. I am going to wake up tomorrow morning and all this will have been a fever dream." She nods to herself and slips into her bunk.

Yang chuckles at Weiss before climbing up into her own bunk, lying down and losing herself to her thoughts. Blake similarly follows, falling into bed, deep in her musings. The night had been the single most surprising and unreal of her seventeen years of life. The lights turn off with a few flicks.

"Goodnight, teaaaaam RWBY!" Two distinct voices say into the darkness above Weiss's bunk. The soft sound of giggling is heard, along with Weiss's groan as she buries her head in her pillow.

"Kill me."

Rose laughs softly, getting comfortable and closing her eyes in the familiar space of her old dorm.

This was the start of a new, interesting life for her.

* * *

><p>Rose is woken in the middle of the night by sound of Ruby muttering and making noises in her sleep.<p>

Ruby's eyes are pressed hard together, her brow sweaty and she is thrashing a little. A nightmare. She used to have a lot of those.

Rose slowly, delicately reaches out and runs her hands through Ruby's hair. Ruby stills a little but doesn't completely stop, too deep in the darkness of her mind.

So she does the only thing she can think of in her situation. From her lips a quiet lullaby comes forth, lilting and comforting. A song about a hero and his princess, and her magical rose. It was her favourite, it had been all these years.

Her mother used to sing it to her when she had nightmares.

Little does she know that Ruby's nightmare had woken the other members of team RWBY with her feeble cries in the night. They are surprised when a soft voice sings lightly into the dark, comforting and calm. They can hear Ruby's piteous sounds fade into the relaxed murmur of restful sleep.

Yang feels her eyes burn, recognising the song for what it was, the familiar lyrics wrapping around her like long, slender fingers, squeezing her heart. The voice itself tugs at her memories of times past, and the woman she grew to love as her own mother.

Weiss can't help but wonder who Ruby really is, to have grown into the woman she had met a few hours before. Is she the giggling, happy school girl that she seems to be? Somehow, this intense, slightly haunted woman that she grows into bears what looks to be the onus of a long, hard life.

Blake listens, feeling oddly glad to hear the woman's soft song in the night. She is nearly as startled as Rose when her faunus hearing picks up on the barely audible sentence issuing from the sleeping Ruby.

"Thanks mom..." Ruby say softly, cuddling into the warmth of Rose's side, unaware of the surprised silver eye staring at her. Unsure, Rose tentatively wraps an arm around Ruby's body, getting a soft coo of contentment.

She had feeling her new, interesting life was going to be more complicated than she first thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW! <strong>_

**This is harder to write than you might think! But I do enjoy it...**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Disillusioned<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby woke slowly, coming to awareness begrudgingly, unwilling to give up the soft warmth of her bed and the comforting presence at her side…<p>

That is until she realised she was in her own bed and there shouldn't _be a _'comforting presence'. She had to do her best to not panic and keep the tension out of her inert form. Her arms were wrapped around a definite female shape, she recognised. Slowly and warily, making sure not to move her body overly much she looked up.

Only to be met with a distinctly amused silver eye, a small teasing smile, an arm wrapped around her waist and the warmth of sharing a bed with someone you trust. For a moment an image overlapped, a visage of two women who looked much the same.

"Morning, little Rose." They echoed lightly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind an ear. Ruby hated waking up with hair in hair face, which inevitably every morning she did. Mom had always helped, brushing it out of her face gently and tucking it behind her ear.

Then the image faded as she looked at the woman.

It was her, the Ruby Rose that had arrived from the _future_. From what she could remember at least eight years older. For a moment...

Remembering the greeting Ruby closes her eyes to hide any possible tears prompted by the unexpected wrench on her heart.

"Morning, Rose." She said with what she could only hope to be a convincingly sleepy tone.

Rose was not at all fooled.

* * *

><p>She watched her younger self, oddly fascinated by her soft, peaceful slumber. She'd noticed of course when the she had started making the movements of waking. The girl had tensed… she noted that she must have finally registered an unfamiliar presence. When Ruby had tried her best to keep her already tense body still, attempting to look in the face of the person she was cuddled to, she'd had found it surprisingly adorable and funny.<p>

When her own silver eyes had snapped on to her, she'd not missed the startled then slightly glazed expression. She had hoped to regain some presence of mind from her young self through a familiar gesture. The expression had instead deepened, and Ruby had look lost in a memory. When the girls eyes changed a few seconds later she had a distinct idea of what had prompted her reaction.

When Ruby's eyes had become lucid, a deep longing and sadness had briefly flitted through them. Rose internally grimaced when she realised the image her younger self might have conjured in her waking mind.

People had often told her how alike to her mother she was. She'd never really put much thought into it, having never truly tried to emulate her mother, instead taking her own path. Her conviction and sense of self had served her well over the years…

But it often left her wondering. She was young, yes, but she knew she was damaged and prone to uncharacteristic melancholy. Before his passing, Qrow had said that if he hadn't seen her grow before his own eyes, he'd have thought Summer never died.

Had her mother truly been like her? Sometimes she felt so lost, so broken... and it was so very long ago, so many nights since she'd last felt the loving company of that wonderful woman...

She could almost see it, a few hazy memories of an unfamiliar expression on her mothers face. The slightly haunted, pained looks of someone too intimate with death and loss.

It had been painful when she had realised that as much as she loved being like her mother, she had dearly wished she was not truly alike to her. She had always remembered her mother to be so loving, warm, caring and happy.

She would never wish her mother the hurt, fear, anger and bleakness she had experienced in her life. Because if she was so much like her…

Then her mother was more broken and flawed than she would have thought or wanted. And the loss of the image she'd built of her mom over the years would hurt her more than she could say. The memories were all she had left.

No... this line she was treading was dangerous, especially to the still fragile younger Ruby. Just as with the others, she had be so very, very careful...

* * *

><p>"I forgot to ask yesterday, but what is the date?" Rose asked Ruby, still cuddling lightly. She was comfortable and her younger self had seemed unwilling to move, consciously or not. Her younger self huffed some hair out her eyes, trying to get her brain into gear if he slightly constipated look was any indication.<p>

"First cycle eighteenth, Saturday, year 2399 AG." Ruby replies dutifully, after taking a few moments to consider.

Rose's mind spun, thinking furiously. It was would be her first year at Beacon and term started on the First cycle, third.

A few weeks before the first Vytal festival, then. She was pretty far back, years before the real threat reared it's head. She had gone back about seven years and four months. She had assumed as much from her younger selfs appearance but to have it confirmed was something else.

The possibilities were astounding. Her knowledge of the war would give her an invaluable advantage.

She had a full list of current and possible future targets. She had a full understanding of Cinders plan, potential and current assets, her criminal hierarchy and abilities. She had a very good idea of how the sick bitch's mind worked, too. She knew all about the circles she lived in, the places where the hatred and violence festered...

And she had years to tear it to the ground, to utterly decimate those dark bastions. Years to pick apart and eliminate any possible chance that Cinder had to succeed. Years to work with, to save her friends and teachers. To save the person the girl next to her could have been...

Years before she would gut Cinder like a fish and put her head on a fucking pike.

She was the hunter forged in Cinder's flames; now she would turn everyone in the mad woman's world into her prey.

By the time Rose was finished, Cinder would _burn_.

* * *

><p>Ruby could honestly say she was a little frightened. She told Rose the date after a bit of warming her brain up. Rose at first had looked merely thoughtful, working over the new knowledge. Then her face changed, morphing into a startling rictus of hate and rage.<p>

It had been brief; but the intense, burning fury she had seen on her face had been unsettling. It had changed again after that, into one of grim satisfaction.

Her eye though... her eye still spoke volumes of Rose's anger. She couldn't quite repress the shudder she felt climbing up her spine. She knew that her older self was hurting. She'd seen her reaction to Yang and the others, seen the way she'd held Yang like she was going to disappear.

She knew that whatever entity had deigned to hurt her dear sister was about to have this furious, fully grown Ruby Rose gunning for it.

She wasn't like this Ruby, she knew that. Chances are she would never be exactly like Rose, with her presence their lives would probably turn out very different. So she wasn't ashamed to say that she was frightened of the woman she could be.

The woman with the steel hard, _murderous_ silver eye.

* * *

><p>"You'd do that?" Rose asks quietly, honestly surprised at Ruby's generosity.<p>

"Yep! Why not? You're a hunter, you could totally pay me back." Ruby says happily, but softly, folding Rose's damaged outfit and putting it in a few, strong bags. Rose smiles softly, genuinely grateful. She glances around the room and at her old teams still slumbering forms.

"Thank you, little Rose. Some clothes would be great and as much as I want to go get them myself, I should talk to Ozpin before I do anything at all." Rose says, explaining quickly. Ruby waves her off not truly listening to her excuse, apparently honestly unfazed by the small favour.

"Yeah yeah, it's cool." She puts the last of outfit in the bags. "I just need some measurements...?" Ruby asks curiously. Rose puts hands on hips, arms akimbo and bends a little to come with Ruby, looking her in the eye.

"Curious, aren't you?" She teases, her eye twinkling at her younger self. Ruby looks a bit embarrassed, but nods anyway. There really wasn't any point in trying to hide it. "Sure, kid." Rose says, finding a small piece of paper and pencil on a desk. Within a minute she lists and labels her measurements. Lifting her hand in a small flourish, she presents it to Ruby, whom is practically burning with curiosity.

Ruby promptly snatches it, eyes greedy as she runs down the list. It's not everyday you got such a perfect representation of your looks as a grown woman. Or any day, really. She glanced up and presumably compared the digits on the sheet of paper to the woman in front of her. Rose had lifted an amused eyebrow, and twirled in place for Ruby, so she could get the full picture.

Apparently, the joke had gone over the younger girls head when she had glanced down at the notes before nodding slightly. Rose was having a hard time containing her laughter when Ruby begins staring avidly at her chest.

"What's up?" Rose asked, humour forcibly repressed to keep her voice level.

"They're bigger than I thought they would be..." Ruby murmurs, looking down at her own chest, making feeble clutching motions.

Rose practically stuffs a fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles, eye streaming with mirthful tears, bent at the waist and supported by the nearby desk. Ruby reddens and pouts indignantly at her older self.

"Rooooooseeee." She whines softly and Rose does her best to recover, calming herself. A few odd giggles escape as she straightens and gives Ruby a nod.

"So.. hah, you all good, don't need anything? Heh." Rose questions, giggling slightly still. Ruby gives her an unimpressed look, but nods.

"Yeah, just tell them where I've gone when they get up." Ruby says, heading for the door, bags slung on her arms. "I'm off to Vale, later old me!" Ruby walks out the door.

"Later kiddo." Rose calls back, as loudly as she dares. As it is Weiss shuffles around in her bed at the sound.

Now she had to figure out what to do with herself whilst the others slept on. Well, what could she do? What were her immediate needs?

She was fed and watered, undoubtedly she'd be able to last comfortably until the others got up for breakfast. Ruby was sorting out a functional, wearable outfit for her in Vale. At the very least she could trust her own fashion sense. The nine hours of practically uninterrupted sleep had also eased her fatigue greatly. Rose could feel her sharper emotions dulling in her rested state. The only thing left was...

Crescent Rose! How could she forget!? If she was being perfectly honest with herself, time-travel was bound to cause her to loose tracks of some details, if only even for a single night.

Well no time like the present.

* * *

><p>"So unless we <em>all<em> had the same dream, it actually happened Weiss." Yang says eyebrow raised at the petite girl. Blake, Yang and Weiss stood in a small huddle in the centre of the room, discussing in fast undertones and throwing furtive glances at the bathroom. If they listened they could hear a distinct humming, a voice obviously not belonging to the young girl they know. But the familiar metallic sounds of Crescent Rose couldn't be denied.

"Why don't we look?" Blake says, curious herself to confirm the seemingly impossible scene of last night.

"Fine! I can't stand it anymore!" Weiss huffs, walking over to the bathroom. She moves open the unlocked door. They all knew that if it was unlocked it was safe to enter.

Weiss's gasped loudly, hands clapping to her face. Yang and Blake needed no further prompting to rush over and see the cause of Weiss's reaction.

Ruby, or Rose as she told them to call her, was sitting at the small trough used for weapon cleaning provided in each dorm at the corner of their bathroom. Various brushes, special cleaning agents and mechanical oil were lined on he walls available for use. Already in the short time they had spent at Beacon it wasn't uncommon for them to find Ruby cleaning her weapon. Crescent Rose was large and incredibly complex, and Ruby maintained an almost zealous level of repair on her unofficial firstborn.

No, the image presented itself wasn't all that strange. Rose, in her pj's, with red, rose decal headphones listening to music as she scrubs the blade of her weapon down. It was unpleasant, but having seen the havoc the giant blade could cause on Grimm, it was inevitable that it would end up covered in their blood. What was strange was the water itself.

Instead of an oily black mixture, with the slightly burnt smell distinctive of Grimm ichor there was a basin full of crimson, with light pink suds. The tang of iron hung in the air as Ruby hummed and brushed away, unaware.

Weiss felt her stomach clench and drop, distinctly queasy, breathing fast. Blake's lips pressed into a thin line, grimacing. She knew she would understand this scene the best of all of them, save the woman sitting in front of her.

"Oh _fuck._" Yang said, shocked at the sight of Ruby Rose cleansing her scythe of human blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**Wow! The interest and support behind this story has already been unreal. Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy!**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Children<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>fuck<em>." Yang says, all but shouting as her eyes burn the image of Rose's grim task into her mind. Apparently this gets the attention of Rose, who turns and faces them with a wide smile.

"Hey guys! Need something?" Rose says with a wave, arm dripping and stained red up to the elbow. Weiss stumbles to the toilet and is violently ill. Rose looks utterly confused but very worried. "You ok Weiss?" She calls, getting no reply. She frowns and faces Blake and Yang again, hoping they might answer.

Yang lifts a shaking hand and gestures to the basin. "Holy shit, sis! What the hell?" She says with wide eyes, complexion pale. Rose's face scrunches in confusion. She cocks her head to the side.

"Just weapon maintenance, what does it look like?" Rose questions. Blake grimaces and faces the woman who is sitting calmly with her hand dangling in a tub of gore and water.

"Murder." Blake explains. Rose furrows her brow and looks at the sink…

'Oh _shit_.' She thinks with wide eyes as she picks up on the problem.

This is a fresh team RWBY, having engaged Grimm and the occasional thug in street brawls. Ruby and Yang had even gotten into some light scuffles with Roman's mooks already. This was _not_ the same team RWBY that had been dealing death to the enemy on the front-lines for years.

Cleaning her bladed weapon of a deluge of human remains was probably a disturbing sight. Her armament was essentially a gigantic blade; even in the future cleaning for the other members had never been so extensive. Crescent Rose, crudely put, was a messy way to die.

"Get Weiss out of here, I've almost finished. I'll clean up and we can talk in the room." Rose commands softly, her tone brooking no argument, resisting the urge to brush a hand through her hair. Blake responds immediately, looking off put but not too shaken. Weiss busy washing her mouth out at the sink, attempting to regain some equilibrium. Blake strides over and places a hand on Weiss's elbow. Weiss starts slightly, but Blake is expecting this and merely grips a little stronger.

Yang remains frozen, horror struck. She'd never even imagined that Ruby had the potential to take another's life. Yet here was Rose, cleaning her weapon casually, dismissively. Completely unfazed by the deaths she was scrubbing away, the only evidence of her enemies ends being a diluted murky red combination of blood and dirt swirling around a Beacon academy drain.

Blake walked Weiss to the door, murmuring softly. Weiss still looked more than a little shaken, but had the presence of mind to latch onto Yang as she walked out the door, pointedly not looking at Rose.

Rose sighs as the door closes behind them. This entire situation was FUBAR from the start. It might be the best thing to ever happen to her, but it wasn't going to be simple, or easy. Damn. No point in agonising over it, she might as well finish and face the music.

* * *

><p>Rose walks into the room, a folded Crescent Rose in hand. She is immediately beset by three pairs of eyes, the owners arranged around a desk in the centre of the room. Blake sits calmly, waiting for the upcoming questioning. No doubt she'd experienced deadly combat before, in her time with White Fang. Rose had never asked but she suspected Blake had taken lives before she arrived at Beacon. Weiss's ice blue eyes are shocked and a little accusatory. Weiss may be pragmatic a lot of the time, but her world view is often startlingly black and white. Yang...<p>

Yang looks physically pained, as if the very thought of her little sister taking a life hurt her. Rose would quickly sort that out. She might be Ruby, but she wasn't the child Yang knew, nor was she the woman Yang probably expected her to be. Rose walks over and seats herself delicately. She is immaculately clean, smelling strongly of lavender, scrubbed into her skin for a full five minutes in order to mask any smell of blood.

"So, what do you want to know?" Rose says calmly, meeting the eyes of the girls in front of her. It was oddly disappointing, yet utterly relieving to be engaged in conversation with these young versions of the women she loved. Disappointing in their naivety, save for Blake, but that is offset by Blake's demoralisingly cynical nature. Relieving because these children don't know the horrors of war.

"Who was it?" Yang says grimacing, flicking her fingers toward Crescent Rose with distaste.

"Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, among others." Rose replies evenly. Yang shuts her eyes and clenches her fists.

"Others? You killed more than two people?" Yang demands.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't _know_?" Yang jumps to her feet, smashing her palm flat against the desk between them, eyes flickering crimson. "How can you just kill someone without knowing who they are?!" Yang arraigns as her hair starts to glow. Rose gazes back evenly ready to reply but Blake cuts in smoothly.

"This wouldn't have to do with 'the battlefield' as you put it?" Blake questions. This wasn't a question she was going to let this question go, it seemed.

"The answer to both your questions is war." Rose says simply. Weiss sucks in a startled breath and Blake looks disturbed, even her calm face cracking at the ominous declaration. Yang is lost to thought though, silent and staring at the table as she thinks furiously, hair still glowing lightly. She looks up with her red eyes, burning into Rose's own to detect deceit.

"How many?" Yang asks.

'How many indeed?' Rose thinks bitterly, but then pushes down the all too familiar guilt with skill borne of diligent practice. "I lost count years ago." Rose says truthfully. Somewhere, in her memories of fire, blood and steel she had killed. She had killed a great many actually, she knew that much but the numbers themselves evaded her. Her own count had lost all meaning and she had instead decided to simply do as much as she can to avoid killing. Unfortunately, in the midst of such bitter fighting that amount had dwindled drastically as time had gone by.

Yang stares at her and pales, skin becoming clammy. She becomes distinctively green as she rushes to the bathroom.

The reality that she was near a killer was off-putting.

The fact that the killer was Ruby from the future was chilling.

The thought of this woman dealing death to her enemies was frightening... but the image she had seen, a vision of her little sister murdering her way across the field had caused her to become nauseous.

The unpleasant sound of Yang purging her stomach in the bathroom could be heard.

Blake was pale but did not look overly shocked. It seemed she might have suspected something like this, then.

Weiss however looks downright _terrified_. In front of her sat woman, calm and composed. Almost serene. If anyone in the world looked at her she would appear fairly normal, if a little damaged because of the eye patch however even that feature barely mars her beauty.

She didn't look like a person that had killed so many people that she'd lost _count_. That implied a level of callousness she has not seen in her partner, a level that she doubted Ruby could ever achieve, no matter the circumstance...

Or open warfare, combat on the scale that merely considering filled her bones with ice.

"Who?" Weiss asks, receiving a questioning look from Rose. She elaborates. "Who were you fighting?"

Rose sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Some people called the Insurgents, or the Revolutionaries or even the Reclaimers. Mostly though, we knew them as the White Fang."

Blake stiffens. "You can't be serious? The White Fang is dangerous, but even they can't declare a _war_." She protests. Weiss slashes her hand through the air.

"Why not? That's all they're good for! A bunch of murderers, liars and thieves. They're _scum_." Weiss spits out viciously. Blake's eyes narrow and she opens her mouth in a snarl but is cut off by Rose.

"That's enough." Her voice is steel, ungiving and uncaring. "They can't declare a war yet, Blake, but they will." Rose says. Yang walks into the room, her features sombre.

"You were on the good side though, right?" Yang says softly, beseechingly, grasping at the hope that her sister hadn't killed in vain. Rose breathes out a long, drawn out breath.

"I hope so." She murmurs. "It isn't that simple, though. It wasn't good and evil, you know? It was a bunch of people doing what they thought was right thing, on both sides. We weren't fighting Grimm, these were _people_. And people never do something they would consider evil, there are always reasons." Rose says.

"Can you explain?" Blake queries. Ruby gives a slow nod, her eyes full of suspicion directed at Blake.

"Only a little for now." Rose says hesitantly. "We didn't receive any aid from the other kingdoms. Technically, it was civil war. The White Fang painted a convincing picture to the people. It looked like the faunus fighting back, refusing to be considered second class citizens. And to a lot of people on the side of the White Fang, that's what they thought they were fighting for, but it's a lie cooked up by Cinder Fall." Ruby says, hatred clear as day in her voice. "Cinder Fall is a mad woman, but she has charisma and power. She leads the White Fang, using the war and the outcry for equality to try and install herself on the throne of Vale as queen."

Weiss looks truly shocked, slumping in her seat. "Queen...?" She breathes.

"Vale hasn't been under monarchy for almost five hundred years!" Yang says loudly. "That'd never work."

Rose shakes her head. "It almost _did_." She says solemnly. "I killed her, but at one point... it was close. The problem isn't her winning, though. Even if we hadn't gotten involved, I doubt she would have been able to consolidate power. She was obviously insane and I'd bet all the bullets in Atlas she'd be assassinated asap."

"You can't just let a crazy person declare themselves _queen_ Ruby." Yang butts in. Rose gives her a withering look and Yang shrinks back into her chair.

"I know that, but the real problem is the damage she causes. The war is horrendous and a lot of people die. Among those are any and all who could dispute her rule, once she had won it from the people." Rose says, locking eyes with Weiss. Weiss blanches, horrified.

"Oh my god." Weiss says, realising exactly what that could mean. Rose nods lightly, confirming Weiss's suspicions. Yang and Blake know they've missed something and both narrow their brows in suspicion at the interaction. Blake switches her gaze to Rose.

"So what are we going to do?" Blake says, staring unflinchingly. Rose leans back in her chair.

"You won't do anything." Rose says. Blake opens her mouth to protest but Rose slams her hands down on the table. "You will do _nothing_." She says harshly, staring into hostile yellow eyes.

"We are not _cowards, _we're huntresses! We can _fight_." Blake growls furiously. Rose laughs a tad derisively.

"Blake, don't even try this with me." Rose says. "All of you, RWBY and JNPR, you might think it is your duty," She looks around the room making sure to look each of them in the eye before returning to Blake. "Your responsibility to fight the White Fang but you will _not_." Rose commands.

"You aren't our leader, it isn't your decision." Blake retorts hotly. Rose's eye turns scornful as she stares at Blake.

"That is only half true. But no, I am not you leader, that would be Ruby." She agrees. "I led a team of experienced, highly trained huntresses, not children." Rose says scathingly. "Ruby Rose, master of the scythe, who lost an eye in a simple skirmish." She recites dully. "Weiss Schnee, renowned mage and duelist, who lost her arm in the field. She was going through physical therapy for her robotic replacement before I ended up here." She continues in the same, blank tone. "Blake Belladonna, accomplished assassin and master of guerilla warfare, lying in a torture induced coma for the last four months." Rose says bitterly. Weiss gasps, Yangs knuckles turn white on her grip on the table. Blake looks openly afraid of the prospect of her fate, bow twitching and face taut. "Yang Xiao long, prize fighter and widely regarded as one of the most dangerous people on Remnant, killed by Cinder Fall in her quest for power." Rose says softly, a single tear escaping before she dashes it away with her hand. She breathes deep and looks at the girls in front of her. "You four are not that team, not yet. And you _aren't_ huntresses, Blake. You're first year hunter trainees. Talented and skilled first years, but you are _not_ huntresses." Yang shifts, looking uncertain.

"What should we do then?" Yang asks quietly.

"Let me handle it." Rose says simply. "I _am_ a huntress. In fact, I am a _really_ _fucking_ _good_ huntress." Rose says proudly. "I got into Beacon at fifteen and eight years of combat training, then an actual war did nothing to dull my skills." She reaches out and touches Yang's hand lightly. "But the war doesn't start for years yet. And I am going to make damned sure it's over before it begins. You guys are going to become huntresses to fight the Grimm, to do good in the world. Ruby... I don't want Ruby to become me. I don't want that future for any of you." Rose says, reassuringly, looking at each of the girls. "This fight is over your heads for now. Let the professionals deal with it." Rose implores.

"Rose, I understand... but I can't do _nothing_." Blake says. Rose regards her slowly.

"You can and you will. I am your superior in the chain of command as a qualified huntress. If I even catch wind of you looking into this I'll have you courtmartialed. I'll make Ozpin see to it personally." Rose says levelling her eye on Blake. "Am I understood?"

Blake looks at Rose with a deathly glare, grinding her teeth. The woman in front of her meets her burning eyes without so much as flinching, her commanding presence demanding nothing less than obedience.

"Understood." Blake grounds out. Rose leans back into her chair.

"That goes for all of team RWBY and JNPR, if they find out." Rose sighs. "You have to understand that this is for the best. I trust you guys with my life, but you don't have skills or the mindset for the work I have cut out for me. I am not doing this out of spite; I want you all happy and healthy." She gives them a confident smile. "I have a plan, and if it works this will be over before you know it. Trust me, please." She says to them, begging them with her eye.

"I trust you." Yang says instantly, backing up her sister. No matter how old, Ruby would always have her trust. Weiss looks hesitant, but nods eventually. Blake looks unsure, fighting the rebellious feeling in her chest.

"Blake, could you do it for Ruby? For your team? Because if you get involved they will too. You're responsible for more than just yourself now." Rose says softly. Blake closes her eyes in thought, lacing her hands together. After a long period of silence her golden eyes shoot open.

"I won't get involved for now, but I reserve the right to talk about this if things start to escalate or get out of hand." Blake says at length. Rose hums.

"Agreed, honestly I was planning on keeping you guys in the loop because I want you to know exactly what is happening, easier to keep you safe. If you can promise to stay out of things, that is." Rose says. "This is going to be serious business, and you guys jumping into my missions half cocked could get people hurt or killed." Rose says again, trying to impress upon them the gravity of the situation. "So can you do that? Can you leave it to me?" Rose questions.

Yang, Weiss and Blake share a look. Yang swings her head to look at Rose, nodding gravelly. "Yeah, I think we can do that sis." Rose lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now we just have to tell Ruby..."

"Tell me what?" She hears from the doorway. Standing with a few bags of clothing is a suspicious looking Ruby. Rose gives her a smile, standing up and walking over to look at the bags. Ruby huffs one of her bangs, trying to dislodge it from her face. Rose absentmindedly tucks it behind Ruby's ear for her as she looks into the bags.

"Thank you, little Rose." Rose says warmly. Both Ruby's miss Yang's shocked look at the choice of pet name, but her reaction doesn't go unnoticed by the other members of the team.

Ruby kicks Rose in the shin lightly. "Tell me what, Rose?" She questions again. Rose stretches her hands above her head as she straightens out, getting a few rewarding cracks.

"Later, first I should get changed, then breakfast, then you and I are going to see Ozpin." Rose lists, still stretching.

"Why?" Ruby asks, head tilted to the side in question. Rose sighs as she ends her stretch, looking Ruby in the eye.

"We're going to get in contact with our very own dusty old crow." Rose says happily, picking up a few of the bags of clothes. Ruby lights up, but looks even more curious.

"Why do you need Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks.

Rose gives her strange smile, as she heads to the bathroom to change. "Why, so he can help me teach at Beacon of course!" Rose says giddily, closing the bathroom door.

"_Whaaaat_?" Ruby and Yang yell. Blake sits ramrod straight in her chair, having not forseen this possibility.

Weiss's index finger and thumb find themselves on the bridge of her nose.

"Ruby Rose and her Uncle teaching at Beacon? This can only end well." Weiss says sarcastically, pointedly ignoring the laughter coming from the insane woman in their dorm bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**Wham! ****Plot!**

**RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER** TEETH.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Family<p>

* * *

><p>The clothes Ruby had bought her more than pleased Rose. It was a lot like her usual style she had developed over the years but with distinct differences. It had the addition of a black leather jacket, complete with a slightly altered red rose symbol engraved on the back. It looked good and offered decent protection. The corset was mostly red with black highlights, an inverse of her usual picks. The black combat skirt had red highlights and was less ruffled and more minimalist in design, almost dress like. This was coupled with charcoal black pants and strong, steel toed black boots. Two metal and black leather fingerless gloves sat on her hands. She flips her eye mask, leaving it a plain black.<p>

It was a great, versatile outfit and it appealed to her sense of style. She hadn't even told Ruby to make sure they didn't look too much alike, clever kid. However there was one thing missing. She sighed forlornly at the red cloak she was stowing away. It was distinctively Ruby's and she didn't want to make deducing her identity easy, even if you had to be crazy to even consider it.

Unfortunately most of her enemies _and_ her friends were a little crazy.

Sighing one last time she exits the bathroom, walking into the room with the waiting team RWBY. Ruby instantly hops up from her chair, bounding over to inspect her. Rose can see the unsure glances Ruby is giving her as well.

"Do you like it…?" Ruby ventures nervously. Rose grins at her and winks.

"Couldn't have done better myself." She says. Ruby blinks, absorbing the statement.

"No, I guess you couldn't." She agrees with a giggle. Rose ruffles her hair as she walks past, getting an indignant pout.

"Well ladies, what do you think?" Rose says confidently swinging her hips purposefully as she walks, finishing with a flamboyant spin. The tension present in the room lightens considerably as Weiss rolls her eyes at the theatrics.

"Acceptable." She says dryly, eyeing Rose primly. Now it's Rose's turn to pout.

"Looking good, sis!" Yang says with a thumbs up and a smile and jostling a distracted Blake lightly with her elbow, knocking the girl out of her light daze. Rose notices that once again Blake is blushing lightly as her eyes rove over her form. Despite herself, she can feel her own cheeks becoming slightly pink.

"It suits you." Blake says softly. Rose does her best not too blush too hard, simultaneously stifling a groan at her luck. She clears her throat slightly awkwardly.

"Breakfast?" She asks. Yang springs to her feet, halfway to the door already.

"Hell yes! I'm starving!" She says loudly, not even waiting for the others to agree. Rose laughs lightly, following her boisterous sister out into the halls of Beacon.

* * *

><p>Walking around Beacon was an oddly wistful experience for Rose. It was almost like an out of body experience, actually. She watched team RWBY interact, bantering lightly as they made their way to the food hall. Watching her younger self and how she acted with her team was amusing and eye opening. They really were an odd group at first.<p>

Weiss, with her scathing remarks and disciplinarian nature. Yang, full of cheer and bravado, teasing each of her teammates relentlessly. Blake, calm and collected, making the occasional dry remark but remaining mostly silent, content to watch. Ruby, keeping up at least half the conversation with her energy and enthusiasm.

She could see the how the problems she herself experienced could arise because of these vastly different personalities. She could see the differences of opinion causing conflict in the future.

But she could also them banding together, coming back stronger than ever. She could see the bonds of trust and camaraderie being formed. Her little family might not be the most conventional but she doubted she could ever find one better.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking of upgrading Crescent Rose." Ruby says excitedly, virtually hanging off Rose as they walk into the cafeteria. Rose raises a surprised eyebrow. They walk to the food trays, grabbing some utensils and a plastic plate.<p>

"Oh? I hadn't considered it for another year or so." She muses, following her suddenly sheepish counterpart. They wait as the line grows smaller, nearing their food.

"Well, I didn't really think I could make it much better..." Ruby admits with a light blush. "Until I saw yours. Now I have a whole bunch of ideas, but um..." She trails off uncertainly. Rose grabs a stack on pancakes as Ruby summons the courage to finish her sentence. "Iwaswondergifyoucouldhelp?" Ruby says in a rush, cheeks going a darker red as she turns sharply and starts filling out her own meal.

Rose hums, tapping her finger against her lips in an exaggerated thinking pose. "Well, I guess I could show you a few things." She sighs dramatically. Ruby squeals in delight, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. Rose laughs lightly, extricating herself from Ruby's grasp as they head toward team RWBY.

"Thank you! Oh my gosh, I can't wait." Ruby exclaims, practically shaking with anticipation. Rose can barely hear her however, her mind fixed on the sight before her. Yang, Blake and Weiss sit at a table, eating and talking... but they aren't alone. Sitting with them is team JNPR.

Rose feels the sudden need to flee down the halls.

It's just her luck that at Nora spots her and Ruby, waving excitedly. "Hey Ruby! Who's your friend?" She says loudly, getting the attention of the entire table. Team RWBY freezes, unsure of what to do. Rose shakes her head in exasperation at their poor reaction, they were lucky JNPR was so focused on her. She pushes Ruby lightly to get her moving again, burying the unease she feels and approaching the table with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, team JNPR watches curiously as Ruby approaches with the woman who looks to be her carbon copy. The woman is almost identical to Ruby, and if she is any indication, a good idea of how beautiful the young team leader will become. Dressed very similarly, but with enough variance to make them look suitably dissimilar, the biggest difference is a large black eyepatch she wears over one of her eyes. If the age difference wasn't so obvious, they could be twins.

"Hey all." Rose says as she reaches the table, ignoring the pain in her chest as she looks at her old comrades in arms. She plonks herself down next to Blake and Ruby sits down next to her. She turns to Yang and pouts dramatically. "Don't tell me my dear sisters haven't mentioned me?" She says with mock hurt.

"Uh, not really." Ruby says, looking a bit confused.

Yang catches on more quickly and attempts to look sheepish, rubbing the back of her head. "Maybe...?" She ventures. Rose sighs dramatically, but then turns to JNPR.

"Rouge Rose, hunter as well as Yang and Ruby's older sister." She says, waving cheerily. "Just call me Rose though, everyone does."

"Hello Rose, it's nice to meet you." Pyrrha says politely, with a small smile. "I am Pyrrha and these are my teammates Ren and Nora." She indicates each of the indicated, getting a small wave in greeting from Ren and a cheery "Hello!" from Nora. "This is my partner Jaune, leader of team JNPR." Jaune pinks slightly, still unused to be introduced as a leader.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose." Jaune says politely, but then puffs up and gives her a grin. "Names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He winks at Rose. Everyone on the table pauses, waiting for Rose's reaction.

Rose's eyes glimmer with amusement. She leans down, placing her chin on interlaced hands, making eye contact with Jaune. "Oh really? Care to share? I'd love to hear all about the ladies and your tongue." She says flirtatiously. Jaune, Ruby and Weiss blush furiously at her words. Pyrrha looks slightly taken aback by Rose's salacious reply. Yang guffaws loudly, unable to stop her laughter. Nora giggles and Ren shakes his head ruefully, cheeks slightly pink. Blake grins, but blushes obviously as well.

"My word! Must you act like a pervert?" Weiss says, unable to hide both her embarrassment and her anger.

"Who says it's an act?" Rose smirks at Weiss.

Ruby elbows Rose in the ribs sharply, looking mortified. "_Roooseeee!"_ She whines thoroughly embarrassed. Ren chuckles lightly, then looks at Yang.

"I can see where you get it from now." He says teasingly. Rose snorts, meeting Yang's amused eyes.

"Yeah, me. I am a terrible influence." Rose deadpans. Yang grins and chuckles, turning to her food. Rose shakes her head lightly, and then takes a bite of her pancakes.

Soon the table seems mostly recovered from her teasing antics.

"So, Rose, why are you here at Beacon?" Pyrrha questions curiously after some small amount of eating and general banter. Once again, the table is focused on her. Rose smiles disarmingly.

"I am considering taking up a teaching position, actually." She says lightly. Nora beams with excitement.

"Oh that is so cool! You must be an awesome huntress to teach at Beacon so young!" She declares. Rose shoots her a thumbs up.

"You bet." She says confidently.

"What position did you have in mind?" Blake asks. Rose can't help herself and grins lecherously.

"Well you look pretty flexible an-" She turns as she receives a sharp elbow to the ribs and a reproachful look from Ruby. She sighs and turns back to Blake, her cheeks having turned that cute pink again. "I was thinking of trying my hand at being the combat instructor." She replies honestly. "Glynda does a good job but Beacon is understaffed and she could use some time to herself."

"I'll say." Yang mutters, but then turns to Rose with a glimmer in her eyes. "I totally want to fight you." She says excitedly. Rose smirks at her.

"You've got a long way to go yet, my little matchstick." Rose taunts. Yang bristles at the nickname, sending a light glare at Rose.

"You and me, later today." She challenges with a grin. Rose sees an opportunity in this and decides to capitalise. Hopefully this will help send a message.

"Let's try and make it slightly fair. All of team RWBY against little old me, you kids might just have a hope." Rose says with a dangerous smile. Weiss harrumphs, not one to take the blow to her pride lying down.

"Challenge accepted." Weiss states. Blake smirks, obviously looking forward to the bout. Out of her team, only Ruby looks anxious. She bumps into Rose to get her attention.

"Are you sure? You know how good we are." Rose says, unconsciously bragging. Rose snaps up the last of her pancakes.

"Oh I know _exactly_ how good you are." She says nonchalantly.

Ruby shudders a little, anxiety increasing. She can't help but find her reply much more frightening than any threat or boast.

"Oh awesome! Can we come watch the fight?" Nora asks giddily, turning between Jaune and Rose. Rose shrugs, not really caring.

"Sure." She says simply. Nora's eyes fix on Jaune and he sighs.

"If you make sure to finish the assignment for Grimm biology we can watch the match later." He compromises. Nora gives him a snappy salute.

"Yes sir!" Comes her cheery response. Rose laughs softly, sighing and stretching as she stands.

"Well guys, it was nice meeting you, but I'm going to steal little Rose here," She turns to team RWBY. "Actually, the rest of you are welcome to come too. We need to go see our illustrious headmaster." Rose says.

"Sure, let's go." Yang says standing up. Blake, Weiss and Rose don't waste much time in following her.

"See you later!~" Nora sings.

"It was nice meeting you, Rose." Pyrrha says kindly.

"A pleasure." Ren says seriously, his eyes holding the friendliness he implies more than his voice.

"See you guys later." Jaune says with a wave, tucking back into his cereal a few seconds after.

"Later nerds." Yang says with a wave.

"Bye guys!" Ruby yells, following after Rose as she strides out of the cafeteria. Weiss and Blake remain silent, slipping in behind Ruby and Rose.

Rose turns to them and gives them a sly smile. "This is where the real fun begins."

* * *

><p>"How can I help you, Ms. Rose?" Glynda says quietly as Ruby walks into the reception before the headmasters office. Ruby looks uncomfortable, shifting slightly on the spot. She flicks her eyes to the door. "Well, I uh..." She begins timidly. Glynda fixes her with piercing eyes.<p>

"Yes?" She questions stonily, expression unreadable.

"Actually, she's with me. I'd like to see the headmaster." Rose says, striding in to stand next to Ruby. Glynda stares at Rose, her expression morphing into one of supreme shock. Her eyes go wide and she pales dramatically, unable to voice any thoughts. "Hello Glynda." Rose greets. Glynda practically jumps out of her chair, moving quickly and slamming the door to the Ozpin's office open so forcefully they swing themselves shut after her. "Well she was pleasant as always." Rose drawls.

"She just needs to get laid." Yang says cheekily, walking in and falling down onto one of the couches. Rose hums, suddenly looking thoughtful.

"Well it _could_ be fun..." She muses. Ruby goes bright red, looking appalled.

"You are not allowed to seduce the headmistress!" She says loudly, shaking her hand in front of her in a negative gesture.

"Why not? I do like a challenge." Rose says with a grin, nudging Ruby. Ruby moans, putting her head in her hands in shame.

Yang whistles. "I didn't know you were so raunchy, sis." She teases. Rose laughs and hikes a thumb behind her.

"I blame Blake." She says. Weiss turns to Blake aghast.

"You as well? Am I the only non-degenerate on this team?" Weiss shrills. Blake blushes and splutters.

"I, uh... I didn't... I d-don't know what you're talking about." She stammers, pointedly not looking at anyone. Before the conversation can devolve further Ozpin strides out, sounding exasperated.

"Really Glynda, what is so important that it...is...necessary," He tapers off, staring at Rose. The mug in his hand falls to the ground from loosened fingers, spilling its contents as it rolls across the floor. There is a heavy silence in which Ozpin stares at Rose, eyes wide, thunderstruck for all intents and purposes. He swallows thickly.

"...Summer?" He says weakly, fingers white as he clutches his cane. Rose looks at him levelly, giving him a soft smile.

"Hello Professor, I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**Ha! Sex jokes! The height of comedy.**

**RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Vision<p>

* * *

><p>Rose sat comfortably in the plush leather chair facing Ozpin's desk. She could feel both the headmaster and the deputy headmistress eyeing her like hawks. Ozpin had regained his composure admirably, ushering the entire group inside at Rose's quiet entreaty. Ozpin slowly sank into the chair opposite her, his eyes incredibly intense. The entire room sat in silence as the Rose and Ozpin looked at one another, silently appraising. Ozpin breathes out slowly, weariness creeping into his frame.<p>

"You cannot be." He says simply, expression slightly troubled but voice level. "Summer passed years ago, may she rest in peace."

"Yes, she did." Rose says softly. "I am not Summer Rose." Blake and Weiss share a glance at the name, pieces of a sad truth starting to form in their minds. Rose and Yang both hang their heads slightly, uncharacteristically silent and still.

"Who are you? You are too old to be her child. A younger sister, a cousin perhaps?" Ozpin questions as some of the tension eases out of his form and is replaced by curiosity.

"Not completely true, I am the child of Summer Rose." Rose says, Ozpins brow furrows minutely.

"Not possible, she would not have been able to hide a pregnancy whilst on active duty, birth a child and then resume her duties without anyone noticing, it's preposterous." Ozpin disputes. Rose clears her throat, reaching for an object she had secreted on her person. A black and gold metal card, with various numbers and details imprinted on its surface. Glynda reels in shock at the sight of it, Ozpin eyebrows shoot to his hairline and Blake runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head at it. Weiss, Ruby and Yang looked confused at the importance of the small metal I.D.

"Ruby Rose: designation Alpha-Nine-Nine-Eight-Four. Rank: Hotel-Kilo level one. Situation 'Reelection' period seven years, four months. Confirmation code: 'Clipped wings, further flight.'" Rose says robotically. Ozpin's eyes widen but he replies without pause.

"Confirmed. Level two confirmation code: 'Ice burns underfoot.'" Ozpin says.

"Level two confirmation: 'Sky burns overhead.'" Rose says. The entire room stares at the two in utter confusion. Ozpin lets out a shaky breath.

"Confirmed. My god." He rubs a hand over his forehead. Glynda clears her throat, looking pointedly at Ozpin, prompting him to explain.

"Glynda, it seems our companion has done the impossible." He says, shaking his head and taking a bracing sip of the refreshed beverage in his mug. Unsatisfied, he reaches into the desk and unstoppers a metal flask, fortifying his drink with a shot of dark amber alcohol. Glynda looks at him reproachfully, but he carries on regardless. "It seems Ruby Rose has somehow travelled over seven years into the past."

Glynda snaps her head to stare at Rose with a slack jaw. Rose smirks at her, propping her head lazily on the desk with one hand, looking Glynda up and down. "You'll be happy to know you age incredibly well; you looked just as ravishing then as you do right now." She purrs. Ruby and Weiss make chocking noises behind her. Yang bites onto her arm to stop from laughing out loud at Glynda's wide eyes and flushing cheeks. Blake thins her lips and looks at her hands in her lap, trying to contain her mirth at Rose's boldness.

Ozpin has no such compunctions and laughs softly outright.

Glynda clears her throat, trying to regain her usual equanimity. "Yes, well, be that as it may Ms. Rose, could you please tell us how you came to be here?" Rose sighs theatrically.

"I would _never_ deny such a gorgeous woman." She says suggestively. Yang's bark of laughter is heard even with her face buried in the crook of her elbow. Ruby covers her face in mortification.

"Kill me." She says lowly. Weiss tries to force down her blush, but glares at the back of Rose's chair.

"Which one of you?" She mutters acerbically.

Blake is doing an admirable job of not laughing, biting her lip in an effort to keep the smile threatening to burst through subdued. Rose ignores the various reactions, save for the satisfying flush to Glynda's features. She leans back into her chair.

"I was engaged in combat with Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall." She starts, gaining the entire rooms undivided attention, humour slipping away. "Torchwick attempted to sneak up on me but was unsuccessful. Fall attempted to incapacitate me with a variety of fire spells. When that failed Roman bought her time by engaging me in close range single combat. A short moment later he fell, two previous blows depleted his aura and he was unable to deflect the strike that severed his carotid arteries. I didn't check, but I believe he bled out before the end of the fight." Rose repeats dutifully.

Ruby pales, staring at Rose in horror at the revelation that she had killed someone. "Cinder then unleashed a large scale fire spell that I was able to avoid with minor first degree burns through use of my semblance. Believing me dead, she was enthused by her 'victory'. I capitalised on her pre-emptive celebration, delivering a fatal blow through her back and abdomen." Rose continues.

Ruby's hands are covering her mouth, shocked that she could describe taking two lives so calmly. "After that, I am not ashamed to say I confronted her verbally in my emotional state. Using that moment she readied a large scale suicide spell. She exploded and I ran as fast as I could. I have never really pushed my semblance to the limits, as the shakiness it induces makes such high speed movement dangerous and clumsy. Eventually I reached such a speed that the landscape visibly warped around me. The explosion however managed to catch up with me. Hoping for the best I jumped. The explosion, oddly enough, didn't harm me, but rather I remember feeling distinctly energised. The best way I can describe what happens next is it was as if I pulled the plug on my world, it vanished, the image of everything around me shifting like paint being sucked down a drain. Then it was like I was being pushed and pulled in every direction all at once in some sort of void, and suddenly I was thrown into my old dorm, with the current team RWBY." She concludes.

"When?" He questions.

"Last night."

A few moments pass and Ozpin looks pensive. "I know of Torchwick, but who is this Cinder Fall?" He mutters. Ruby stares into his eyes.

"The opposing queen you are currently searching for." She tells him. His eyes widen.

"You are certain of this?" He questions sharply. Rose nods.

"More than certain. I can accurately identify the major pieces she brings to the board." Ruby informs him. Ozpin leans back n his chair, a light smirk on his face.

"That could prove incredibly helpful." He gazes at Ruby. "You plan to assassinate Cinder?" He questions. Ruby grimaces, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"No." Rose replies evenly. Ruby sighs in relief. "Not yet." She clarifies and Ruby's relived sigh hitches.

"Why? This," He gestures toward the black and gold card. "Indicates complete anarchy or war. If she is the driving force, why not remove her now and any threat she poses?" He asks. Rose sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"It is complicated. Make no mistake, she lost the war by my hand once and she lost it once more as soon as I set foot in this time. Her plan is a brilliant, and it is the _only _one that has a remote chance of success. There is no other possible way for her to achieve what she wants, especially if we foil her first and uncover her as a threat and a madwoman." Rose says.

Ozpin glances at the young hunters in the room, questioning Rose slightly. 'Do you want them here?' His eyes ask. Rose nods almost imperceptibly. "What is her plan?" He queries, taking a sip of his drink.

"Cinder Fall desires to be queen of Vale." Rose says simply. Glynda scoffs and Rose glares at her sharply. Glynda looks slightly abashed, inclining her head apologetically. "As I was saying. In order to achieve this she will spend the next few years gathering supplies. Dust, money, weapons and manpower. Roman Torchwick is a her right hand, he steals most of what she needs when it comes to materials. For manpower she has her own source. Cinder Fall, unknown to most, is the leader of the White Fang. She committed a coup d'état, killing the previous leader and taking his place a few years ago. The violent direction the White Fang has taken is her doing." Rose explains.

"Utter scum." Weiss says viciously. Blake looks ready to burn Weiss to ashes with her glare.

"She weakens the hunters over the next few years by releasing Grimm into towns and the city over and over again." Rose says with a grimace. "This gets the civilians nice and scared as well. Faith in hunters decreases sharply. Work becomes scarce and the hunters are further weakened. With that done, she hires many of the remaining hunters herself with one objective; kill any opposing hunters." Rose says grimly. Yang gasps.

"What the fuck? What about the Grimm and all those people? We need hunters!" Yang says loudly. She looks instantly chargrined when she realises she might have spoken out of turn but Rose answers her questions.

"She doesn't care about the Grimm, the people or hunters. She wants power, and she is happy to murder thousands to achieve it." Rose says tiredly. "Pretty soon it devolves into a manhunt. Hunters on both sides are practically wiped out." She shakes her head lightly to clear it. Ozpin pulls out a glass and pours in a healthy measure of the auburn alcohol. Rose inclines her head gratefully, taking a large gulp of the burning liquid. It's smooth and incredibly strong, the distinctive taste of Everfall wood whiskey. Having fortified herself slightly she continues. "Then she starts the real war." Rose says. "The hunters are practically gone, the citizens are panicking, the Grimm are becoming increasingly bold and no one knows what to do. On the 18th of the seventh cycle 3005 AG a large gang of mercenaries disguised as civilians slaughter over a thousand faunus in 'retaliation' for the Grimm being unleashed on the cities. An entire town is burnt to the ground, not even the children survive." Rose says, her face shadowed and dark.

Blake gasps, hands going to her mouth in horror. Ruby blanches. Weiss looks disturbed, grimacing. Yang looks furious. Glynda and Ozpin both look grim, sharing an uneasy glance.

"Cinder rallies the White Fang in response, gathering the outraged faunus and many humans under banner, stating that she can't let such transgressions come to pass. She denounces the Vale council and declares war in the name of _justice_." Rose says, spitting out the last word as if it were poison. "She starts assassinating everyone who has possible ties to the throne at this point. Fortunately, she is caught out and people manage to put together her intentions. Those against the White Fang or against the idea of a monarchy itself are formed into an army against her. The hunters remaining that oppose Cinder petition for help outside of Vale. Unfortunately, Cinder anticipates this and cites it as civil war. This ties up everyone legally, civil wars are internal matters and any outside assistance could be seen as a declaration of war. Imagine Atlas chose a side, and then that side lost? The winning side would rule and demand reparations for engaging in combat despite the peace treaties." Rose says, sounding tired.

"Ingenious." Ozpin praises, but his face speaks of his distaste. Rose inclines her head, agreeing with him.

"Yeah. From there it's straight up war. She tries to move in the capital to declare herself queen and we fight to stop her. A lot of good people die, on both sides. We," Rose gestures to team RWBY. "Are heavily involved, having been hunted by Cinder since before we even graduated. We do a lot of damage but it's actually her mania that gets to her in the end. She spreads her forces too thin, obsessing over seeing us dead." Rose tells. Team RWBY looked disturbed at this information. "It's mostly guerilla warfare from there. We hit and run, and they always, always chase. All the constant fighting gives us some solid experience. We become a power of our own during the war. Both sides consist almost solely of militia, untrained civilians with a weapon thrust into their hands and at this point we are the last hunter team actively engaged in the war. The others are dead or gone to ground. Seeing that her plan isn't working, merely making us better warriors, she starts sending those with hunter training to take us out." Rose tells, taking another gulp of the burning liquid. "This is a mistake. Most of them are ranking officers in her army."

"Why is it a mistake? If sending the weaklings wasn't doing it, I'd send tougher guys too." Yang questions.

"Because we kill them all." Rose tells her direly.

"Oh." Yang says softly, shrinking in on herself.

Rose turns back to Ozpin. "With most of her officers gone her line collapses. The fight starts moving to her. Seeing her impending loss, she snaps. She lashes out indiscriminately, trying to destroy as much as she can. She opens up ancient caverns of Grimm, destroys crops, burns and loots towns. The damage is catastrophic. It becomes obvious that Vale as an international power will be no more. Our economy is dead, our defences crippled and our people slaughtered. Vale was to be annexed jointly by Mystral, Atlas and Vacuo at the end of the war. Honestly I was relieved, I thought between the Grimm and the war she was about to wipe all of Vale off the map." Rose says.

"Holy shit." Yang whispers at Rose's harrowing description of the future. Ozpin looks increasingly grim, his brow furrowing thunderously. Glynda's own features are drawn, sharp and harsh. Team RWBY look collectively terrified, sitting silent, unable and unwilling to voice anything.

"The war goes on and eventually I get into a fight with her and Torchwick. And you know how that turns out. That's about the gist of things." Rose says sardonically.

"This is most disturbing." Ozpin says softly. Rose laughs darkly.

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you have a plan?" He says immediately. Rose inclines her head.

"Guaranteed to succeed before things escalate to above a level that is even mildly alarming." Rose states. Ozpin looks at her pointedly.

"Guaranteed?" He questions, sounding disbelieving. "And this situation sounds more than mildly alarming already, Ms. Rose."

"Assassinating Cinder right now wouldn't work best. She has a few fanatically loyal followers and they'd cause untold havoc in her name. I don't know how much damage they could do, but it could be very, very bad." She declares macabrely. "We take out them out, I know exactly who they are. We work our way up, and return just enough caches of dust or money to stall her plans. She is patient, she will be willing to delay for at least three months. Lucky for us, we know exactly where she will be for those months." Rose says.

"Oh?" Ozpin inquires.

"She will be right here, at Beacon, under the guise of a student participating in the tournament roughly three months from now." Rose says with a grin.

"_What?" _Glynda questions sharply. "Why?" Rose shrugs.

"My best guess is that she needs information found here at Beacon, but I do know that she will be here for that entire period. Even despite nearly being caught multiple times she never once made any indication of leaving." Rose tells them. "No one but those we have to get rid of anyway know of her plan to be queen, so we cut the rug from under her by getting rid of her true support, there aren't many of them. Once we have that done, we kill her. The White Fang will continue to be violent but they won't go to war for no reason and without her galvanising them into a cohesive military force I don't know how long their aggressiveness will last." Rose says. "I know exactly who and where to target as well. I know everything about her plans, her hideouts and her caches. She's been planning this for at least 10 years already. If we undo even some of that progress we can cripple her enough to stop the war before it even becomes a possibility."

"Hm. This sounds like a valid idea. How will you achieve it?" Ozpin asks.

"I need Qrow." Rose tells him. "I've got all the information you could possibly need on her, Qrow doesn't need to be spy anymore."

Ozpin hums. "Why Qrow?"

"This is going to be a lot of knife work. In and out, stealthy strikes on single targets. You and I both know he's the best man for the job." Rose says and Ozpin inclines his head. "I also need a heavy close combat specialist and long range support, preferably a dust mage. It's a team composition that I know and can lead. Any ideas?"

Ozpin hums. "Some." He steeples his fingers. "I will make a few calls and we can talk again tonight. For now, I need some time to digest what you have told me." He looks at the nearly catatonic team RWBY. "As do they. I think it best if team RWBY were to take some time away from this." He says, a hint of command in his voice.

Rose inclines her head. "Sure, sounds like a good idea." She turns to RWBY. "Come on, guys. Let's go grab some lunch, relax for a bit and then we can have that spar." She tells them. Yang shakes out of her funk, trying to lighten up.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Come on sis." She grabs Ruby in a side hug and walks out the door with her. Ruby gives her an uneasy smile, still shocked at the story of her older self. Weiss walks out silently, looking both stressed and anticipatory, probably because of the spar. Blake mostly looks grim, with a slightly depressed air around her. Rose sighs as she watches them walk out.

"I wonder if I hit them hard enough they'll stop being sad. It always worked for Yang..." She mutters, following her 'sisters' and her team out the door.

Ozpin watches her leave, his face contemplative.

"Ruby Rose..." He says softly.

The solution to a puzzle he didn't know he was solving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

_**Cinder is evil! And insane! Rawr! **_**Seriously though, this is some hardcore exposition. Luckily, this is basically the complete overview of old events and I won't be doing another, instead we are going to follow Rose in her crusade against Cinder. Woo!**

**Also there will be _NO LEMONS_. None. Some mild sexual situations, but if you want to read anything more saucy than fondling some boobs, you're in the wrong place.**

**RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Assessing<p>

* * *

><p>An oppressive silence lingered upon Rose and team RWBY as they sat in the cafeteria. The younger women picking and playing with their lunches. Yang has given up on lightening the mood, recognising that the morbid tale she had just experienced would weigh heavily on the minds of her teammates. Weiss for her part was shaken but overall her silence was more contemplative than shocked. Blake looks the most serious by far, her furrowed brow and pursed lips belying the turmoil within. Ruby has apparently taken it the worst, at least emotionally, looking depressed and not a little terrified of the horrific path her life could have taken.<p>

Rose was growing rather tired of the angst, though. She'd forgotten all teenagers propensity for that particular trait and she _really_ didn't miss it, no need for her to suffer it now. Luckily she has a ready made solution to handle the problem.

"Guys," Rose says, each of individual in team RWBY looks at her, ready to listen. "I know this is... a lot to take in." She continues, ignoring Yang's snort. "It must be really hard to process, I'll be happy to answer some questions if you have them later. But, right now I have the perfect thing to make you feel better." Rose offers.

"And that would be...?" Blake fishes, lifting her hand palm up in a questioning pose.

"I'm going to beat the tar out of all of you." Rose grins. Yang returns her grin with a feral smile.

"_Puh-lease_. Like you even stand a chance against all of _this_." Yang gestures expansively to her team. Rose snorts dismissively. Weiss looks indignant at once again being treated as a non-threat.

"We'll see how funny it is once we've won, shall we?" She says icily.

"Sure." Rose says, not looking the least bit worried. Ruby seems to be warming up to the idea of the spar.

"It would be fun..." She says mostly to herself. "And even if I lose, it isn't _really_ losing." Ruby declares victoriously. Rose laughs and gives her a high-five.

"Too true, Ruby." Rose says but then she smirks viciously. "Won't make it hurt any less, though."

Ignoring the idle banter for the most part, Blake was currently searching the booking for mock combat areas using her scroll, as well as sending a message to team JNPR to attend the match. After a few moments she receives an affirmative on her search, quickly booking a sparring ring with a small amount of seating for audience and judges.

"We have ring twelve in fifteen minutes, booked for one hour." Blake says smoothly, interrupting the worst of Weiss' growing annoyance at Rose, having cut off her rant before she could really begin. Yang leans back in her chair, noticing Weiss' agitated state as the two Ruby's start to talk lightly at the exclusion of the group. She bumps shoulders lightly with Weiss, getting her attention.

"You ok?" Yang prompts mildly, looking at the throbbing vein on Weiss' forehead. Weiss takes a deep breath, releasing it evenly as she returns Yang's gaze. The genuine concern reflected in Yang's lilac orbs is surprising to Weiss; she finds her sarcastic retort dying a premature death in her throat.

Instead she settles soft, but firm, "I'm fine, thank you."

"S'all good, gotta look out for my teammates." Yang looks at Blake who is watching the two Ruby's with fascination, a habit she seemed to be a falling into. Or maybe she just likes looking at Rose, Yang really isn't sure. She looks back at Weiss, who is watching her stoically but with a glimmer of curiosity on her features. "I know Ruby is my sister and Blake is my partner, but you're important too, ya know?" Yang says warmly.

Again Weiss is startled by Yang's sincerity and the care lacing her words. Yang is slightly startled when Weiss gapes a little but then blushes prettily. Before she can even hope to follow up with a teasing remark Rose stands smoothly, stretching her limbs and giving team RWBY a challenging smirk.

"Ready for your lesson, girls?"

* * *

><p>Team JNPR walk into the audience section for ring twelve as all the soon-to-be combatants went through a series of stretches. The rings is already displaying a holographic hall, with high ceiling, arches and stone floors. RWBY stand on one end of the ring, Rose at the other.<p>

Nora is visibly vibrating, her enthusiasm for violence was, as always, worrying for the still fragile Jaune.

"Go team RWBY!" Nora cheers preemptively. Rose turns to her, hand pressed over heart.

"Ouch!" She feigns hurt, but then turns an accusatory stare on Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha. "Where's my cheerleader?"

"Go Rose!" Nora cheers immediately. Rose laughs, shaking her head lightly.

"That's fair." She says lightly.

"Don't you uh, need a referee?" Jaune asks, noticing the distinct lack of said ref. Rose waves him off.

"Don't worry so much, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Rose furrows her brow. "Or is it too many cookies that does that? It's always been a bit unclear." She flicks an accusatory glance at Yang, who whistles innocently.

"Even if she hadn't been introduced as their sister, it wouldn't have been hard to guess." Ren muses, dissecting the interaction.

"Probably not." Pyrrha says agreeably. "They show remarkable similarities." She point at Rose, then flicks her hand at Ruby and Yang. Jaune shrugs.

"I grew up with seven sisters, I've probably picked up a thing or two from them." Jaune says, then realises what he says and blushes lightly. "What I mean is that, with such a small family your bound to share a few ticks."

"Plausible." Ren says. "I could guess who Ruby chose to emulate, however." Nora hums, eyes scanning Rose.

"I wonder what kind of weapon she uses? It could be a sword, or sword with guns, a sword with guns that shoots swords or a sword with guns that shoots sword with guns that shoot swords..." Nora babbles and Ren claps a hand over her mouth.

"Please no." He begs softly. Pyrrha and Nora giggle.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang bellows, pointing an outstretched hand at Rose as Ember Cecilia activate forming her signature gauntlets. "You're going down sis." Rose shrugs.

"Bring it, firecracker." Ruby retorts. The rest of RWBY get into combat ready stances, weapons hot. JNPR watch avidly.

Rose simply shifts into an unarmed fighting stance, flicking her fingers in a beckoning motion with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Yang thinks Rose is cocky and about to pay for it.<p>

Blake reckons that Ruby might have become a bit arrogant in the years to come.

Weiss is incensed at being dismissed as a threat _again_.

Ruby thinks that Rose, who is no doubt just as attached to Crescent Rose as she is, might be biting off a bit more than she can chew.

Jaune is too stunned at the thought of facing team RWBY, already regarded as a spectacular team of prospective Huntresses _unarmed _to judge Rose.

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora think differently however.

Pyrrha is a tournament fighter and an excellent combatant but she knows that doesn't hold a candle to a powerful, experienced hunter. There was a reason people attended these schools. There was a reason that all combat tournaments had separate divisions for those with or without hunter training. And if Rose had even a dab of the immense talent Yang and Rose displayed she thinks that team RWBY might be a bit over their heads.

Ren is waiting for a slaughter. He knows unarmed combat. He recognises the grand stance of the 'Wavering Fist'. It was one of the few styles he was expected to master before his graduation, as was his duty as a Lie. Notoriously difficult to use but immensely powerful when applied properly, if Rose truly knew the style... If he was a betting man he wouldn't take team RWBYs odds.

Nora simply wonders if a it was possible to have a stack of very large, fancy pancakes as a wedding cake.

* * *

><p>"3...2...1, GO!" Jaune counts down, starting the match.<p>

"Yaaahh!" Ruby yells.

Instantly she charges in, just like Rose knew she would. Three weeks into term, Ruby was inexperienced and not used to relying on her team in combat and it showed. Using her immense speed Ruby dashes, lifting Crescent Rose for a horizontal slash. As the distance closes Rose tenses her muscles in preparation. Just as Ruby nears her she dashes forward with incredible speed. Ruby is unable to alter her strike enough to hit Rose, taken by surprise. Rose delivers a deft spinning backfist along with simultaneous low kick, a calculated grab behind her.

JNPR watches in the beginning stages of awe as they watch the undoubtedly skilled Ruby is disarmed less than three seconds into the fight. Ruby's opening slash is avoided when Rose dashes inside of her guard, too quick for Ruby to change the blow. The spinning backfist and sweep send Rose spinning sideways, almost like a drill, through the air. Rose then reaches, snatching Ruby's scythe and spinning, yanking it from the young girls hands. She flourishes it deftly, spinning it a low neat circle around her.

The remainder of team RWBY suddenly look a lot more apprehensive, but still determined. Ruby tries to stand groggily, her aura meter showing her to be in the yellow already. Rose hits incredibly hard, apparently.

Weiss, Blake and Yang suddenly unleash an incredible salvo of ranged attacks at Rose. Weiss shoots ranged dust spells, Blake fires Gambol Shroud as fast as she can; similarly Yang throws out flurries of punches in order to launch her explosive payload. A veritable font of dust shoots in the air as wall of projectile fire connects with the surroundings.

Ruby and Rose both dash at the same time. Unarmed and unskilled at hand-to-hand Ruby opts for a high-speed tackle to disarm or restrain her foe. Armed and ridiculously skilled with scythe combat in all of its forms, Rose is more than prepared.

Rose reaches Yang, Weiss and Blake first.

"Ohsh-" Yang is smacked in the chin by the blunt of Crescent Rose courtesy of her time-travelling sister, sending her flying away as she is taken unprepared. Weiss dashes in for a stab at Rose's unprotected back. Rose spins Crescent Rose to block Blake's retaliatory strike, simulataneously clotheslining the dashing Ruby. Once more sent flying, Ruby collides mid air with Weiss, resulting in an 'Ooph' and a 'thud' as both are sent sprawling, rolling across the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Ruby is out!" Jaune yells as Ruby's aura reaches red. Simultaneously both Yang and Weiss' aura take a dip, Yang more than Weiss but still in the green. Nora looks itching to yell but is professional enough to realise why it is taboo to do so. Distracting the fighters doesn't benefit anyone.

Meanwhile Blake is unsuccessfully trying her best to land a blow on Rose. She makes gratuitous use of clones and her natural agility but is unable to match Rose's skill. It helps that Rose has had eight years to grow accustomed to Blakes unpredictable fighting style.

Blake lunges for a stab, which is blocked by the shaft of Crescent Rose. At the same she clone leaps going for a leaping, spinning vertical slash. Rose's block continues its momentum. With a fire of the gun the scythe yanks toward Rose and at the same time, at Blake's unprotected back. With her aura shielding up it is enough to block a cut, however she is still pulled toward Rose, having lost control of her actions in the air.

Team JNPR wince at the resounding smack of Rose's knee colliding with the face of the Blake, who had been wrenched toward it. Her aura is reduced to the red. Unfortunately, even with aura shielding the blow is formidable and the force knocks Blake out, slumping onto the floor.

"Blake is out!" Jaune yells again at the sight of both the aura and Blake, head lolling incoherently.

Weiss and Yang have both stood up, looking wary. They split up, Weiss walking left and Yang right, circling around Rose, who remains completely unmoving, Ruby's scythe clutched in one hand. Yang's hair burns lightly, flames licking at the golden mane and a steady red. Weiss remains impassive, Myrtenaster held ready. Rose grins cheekily at both of them.

With an incoherent war cry Yang barrels forward, fist cocked for a heavy punch. On the opposite side Weiss flies from her position for a powerful thrust. Rose reaches behind her and unsheathes her own scythe in one smooth movement.

JNPR watch with wide eyes as Rose fires both of her oversized weapons, one in each hand, spinning on the spot to produce a maelstrom of blades. The speed lent from her firepower and her own strength and skill create a wall of steel that Weiss and Yang can't do anything but run into. They defend wildly, doing their best to arrest their momentum and disengage. Before they can however, Rose switches again, sheathing her scythe.

Unprepared for the change they can't stop her as she tightens her spin, moving more quickly thus landing a neat blow against both girls in long, smooth swing of her blade. Weiss and Yang both gasp as their aura is dispersed by the blow, knocking them into the red. The blow itself causes them to stumble and fall over as Rose stands gracefully, once more flourishing her weapon.

"Yang and Weiss are out. Rose wins!" Jaune yells, sounding incredulous. Pyrrha and Nora cheer, clapping enthusiastically. Ren applauds with more reserve but still sincerely, deeply impressed by Rose's skill.

In fact, save Rose, everyone conscious were a little astonished by just how easily team RWBY had been dealt with. Rose hadn't been hit, hadn't broken a sweat and didn't even look as if she had just been fighting a team of high skilled fighters.

"That looked like it sucked." Nora yells helpfully.

Her only response are a few groans, Rose's laugh and Yang's slew of impressive curses.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<em>**

**So it was that Rose did layeth a smack down on team RWBY. They really should have known better, shouldn't they? Who voluntarily fights a known prodigy with eight years of experience fighting with and alongside your future counterparts. Counterparts who are undoubtedly vastly more skilled and experienced.**

**Sorry for the break between my writing! I lost a few chapters when my old laptop died, so I had to summon up the will to re-write a few chapters, which was almost physically painful.**

**RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Improvement.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose sat cross-legged on her simple bed; a sizeable inflatable type mattress, covered in black and red sheets. The bed was currently situated in the RWBY dorm and she leant against the nearby wall. She was reading a small treatise on the use of ice magic on Grimm, glad to have the opportunity to further her expertise. She'd not had any time to learn much beyond simple applications of dust magic under Weiss' tutelage; first because she hadn't focused on it at Beacon and then because the war hadn't allowed much time for educating oneself.<p>

Yang and Ruby were sitting at a desk in the corner, talking loudly and making boisterous threats. They both had their scroll situated in front of them, connected to a small remote and were embroiled in hectic video game conflict of some sort. Lots of explosions and some impressively colourful language courtesy of Yang lent credence to the theory that the game was competitive (and that Yang was a sore loser).

Weiss was sitting in her bed, idly twirling her hair around her finger, completely engrossed by her own studies. Rose had directed her to one of her old favourites, a series of eclectic fencing forms compiled by an old master. Most thought the forms were utter rubbish, the last whimper of an aged legend sputtering into mediocrity… but not Weiss.

Weiss, in her early years at Beacon had often bemoaned the predictable nature of her traditional fencing style. She never let it get to her, however. She simply practiced more, becoming a more accomplished swordswoman. Just because you knew how she was going to come at you didn't mean you were actually good enough to fight her off. You might know how a fencer fights but it doesn't make them any less apt to sticking a long piece of metal through your eye socket; accompanied with a graceful flourish, no less.

It fit Weiss to a tee and she knew it, but it didn't mean she was happy about it. That is until she had found her current read. The addition of this slapdash collection of manoeuvres and strikes whilst at first seemed a poor idea very quickly made a noticeable difference. The whimper of the old fencing master turned out to be more akin to a glorious explosion of insanity and bruises, at least for the other people on the other end of Myrtenaster.

Weiss would originally beat you by being five steps ahead, using her impressive intellect and duelling ability to skilfully corner and defeat you. Once she had mastered her new forms, she'd just as often take you by surprise after an unexpected blow from an odd angle. Cool, collected, skilled and predictable Weiss became cool, collected, skilled and _unpredictable_ Weiss, which made her that much more dangerous.

So Rose wasn't surprised to see Weiss more than a little fascinated by her book. Some other chumps might not see what these forms had to offer but she had no doubt that Weiss with her daunting intellect would be able to understand how it could benefit her.

Rose wasn't really sure how long she was looking but Weiss must have sensed her gaze. Ice-blue eyes regard Rose in turn, having lifted themselves from the book in front of her. Rose is pleased and surprised when Weiss gives her a small, grateful smile, tipping the book up a little to indicate her reason. Rose returns a smile in what she hopes looks like a 'you're welcome'. It seems she manages because Weiss seems satisfied, turning back to her book.

Or at least she did at first. Rose watched as her brow furrowed, more thoughtful than angry (she had more than enough experience to tell by now). Weiss slowly puts the book down, then slides off her bed and approaches Rose quietly, still looking pensive.

"Can we talk, Rose?" Weiss asks politely, softly, shooting a furtive glance at Ruby and Yang.

'Seems like someone doesn't want to be overheard.' Ruby realises, so she responds quietly. "Sure Weiss, what's up?" Rose pats the empty bed next to her.

Weiss sits down softly next to Rose, looking at the backs of the vibrant forms Yang and Ruby. "I wanted to thank you for the book." Weiss says.

"You're welcome, Weiss." Rose returns genuinely. Weiss shifts a little, getting comfortable.

"I can already see just how much this can help me improve." Weiss admits. Rose shrugs.

"Of course, if it helped you first time…" Rose trails off.

"It will aid me just as much now." Weiss finishes.

"Yup."

Weiss turns to look at Rose for the first time in their brief conversation. "I was wondering if there was anything else…?"

Rose regards her for a moment. "Other books?" She questions. Weiss shakes her head negatively.

"I mean as a whole, other techniques or tools, or yes, more books. Things that I… used to improve myself, in the future." Weiss elaborates. Rose stretches lightly, considering Weiss' words.

"Well yes. I am not sure if you noticed when you were busy cussing me out but I explained a lot of stuff after every spar." Rose says with good humour. Weiss blushes slightly. The spars had been downright gruelling and no one had been altogether too surprised that pushed far enough, Weiss' low grumbling became audible, revealing a scathing tongue. Yang, the resident experts on swears, had sworn that calling someone a sadistic whore had never sounded so classy.

"Ah… yes." Weiss nods, dispelling her slight embarrassment. "I know and I'll be sure to keep what you said in mind." Rose smiles happily.

"Good." She says simply. Weiss begins again, trying to explain.

"What I meant is other things like the scroll. Things I found or learnt that made large, positive impacts on my abilities. Things you could teach me." Weiss ventures. The proverbial light bulb lights in Ruby's head.

"Ohhh." She exclaims softly, then she smiles a broad, toothy smile at Weiss. "Of course, Weiss. I was your partner for eight years. I know how you fight better than anyone." Rose says then looks thoughtfully at Weiss. "Pretty literally, now that I think about it. Probably better than you do, at this point."

Weiss looks both pleased and a little miffed at that admission but doesn't deny it. Rose having come where from the future, she was probably telling the truth. Rose tilts her head slightly at Weiss.

"It goes without saying but I'd be more than happy to teach you, Weiss." Rose says warmly. Weiss' lip quirks slightly, her expression showing her honest appreciation.

"Thank you." She opens her mouth to say more when she is interrupted by a large 'whoop' of triumph from Ruby, paired with Yang's despairing groan. Weiss' gaze swings to the table, watching the two sisters and she groans in exasperation, good mood forgotten.

"Problem, Weiss?" Rose asks curiously, looking between Weiss and the people on the other end of her glare.

"Ruby." Weiss returns almost automatically. Rose lifts an eyebrow.

"Ruby?" She asks. Weiss seems to realise just who she is talking to, but resolves to carry on anyway.

"She's just so…" She pauses as Ruby yells something about 'noob tubes'. "Loud." She waves her hand at Ruby.

"I'd say she's enthusiastic." Rose defends lightly. Weiss gives her a sidelong look.

"She's hyperactive,"

"Bubbly."

"She has no manners,"

"Honest."

"Her attention span is non-existent,"

"Thoughtful."

"She's immature,"

"Innocent."

"She's clumsy,"

"Puberty."

"She's reckless,"

"Pro-active."

"She's clingy,"

"Affectionate."

"And she's annoying."

"Well geez Weiss, tell me how you really feel." Rose says dryly, her patience wearing a little thin. Weiss rolls her eyes with a little huff.

"What I mean to say is, how does someone like _her_," Weiss indicates Ruby airily with a wave of her hand. "Turn into someone like _you_?"

Rose furrows her brow. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You're an amazing warrior, our spars showed as much." Weiss says with a grimace, rubbing her arm absentmindedly before she continues. "You're also patient, insightful, intelligent, kind and yes, more than a little crass but also everything I want to become as a huntress." Weiss fires off quickly, but then realises that once again her mouth has travelled faster than her mind and she shuts it quickly, blushing hard. Roses eyebrows meanwhile have taken a trip straight up her forehead at Weiss' rant.

"That's…" She begins, a little flustered. "Incredibly sweet of you, Weiss." She says softly as Weiss looks pointedly at her hands folded in her lap. "Not to sound vain, but I feel if looked you would find at least some of those qualities you see in me in Ruby as well." Weiss looks disbelieving and Rose continues her explanation. "You've only known her for three weeks and I _know_ that you don't dislike her as much as you did when you first met." Rose challenges.

"Well yes, she might be a dunce but that doesn't mean I dislike her." Weiss defends.

"Exactly. A lot can change." Rose says, looking out the window and into the setting sun sky. Her voice is thoughtful, but also with a hint of wistful nostalgia. "Talk to her. Get to know her. Ask her about her dreams, her life, her thoughts and feelings. Ask her to fight you. Tell her about yourself, about what you want and what you've done. You'll be surprised at just how well you two can work together once you understand each other."

Weiss sits in silence, digesting Rose's words. She's not stupid, she realises that Rose's suggestion is not mere intuition but probably heavily influenced by her actual experience of the same events, or similar events. "I'll try." Weiss hedges softly. Rose turns to her with a small smile.

"That's all she'll ask." She says softly. Weiss closes her eyes in contemplation, feeling distinctly vulnerable. She'd taken a chance on opening up to Rose. Only the thought that the woman sitting next to her was her comrade in arms for eight years, and four of those years by choice, gave her the confidence to speak to her. She might mess things up with Ruby yet, but if Rose was still around… she'd probably seen and heard the worst and still stood by her side.

And that meant a lot to Weiss.

"You didn't answer my question." Weiss accuses without any malice. Rose sighs, rubbing her face softly. Weiss is struck by just how tired and sad Rose seems at the moment.

"A huge part of why I am incredibly happy to be here because I can _stop_ many of the things that happen to me, things that turn me into the person I am." Rose says with an undertone of grief in her voice. Weiss mentally berates herself. She should have realised after listening to Rose's story this afternoon not to ask the question she did. How could she have forgotten already?

"I'm sorry." Weiss says, looking regretful. Rose shakes her head slightly at Weiss.

"It's ok, really." Rose says. Before she can continue her scroll vibrates next to her and she picks it up. It is a summons from Glynda, beckoning her to come to her office. "Ah, well I have to go." She says, standing up. "It was nice talking to you, Weiss." She says honestly.

Weiss stands slowly as well, in her usual passively graceful manner. "Yes it was." She agrees stoically, unsure of exactly what to say. Rose pauses slightly.

"Feel free to talk to me about anything, whenever Weiss." Rose offers. Weiss' small, grateful smile shows that it was well received. "Anyway, if anyone wants to know where I've gone, just tell them I'm seeing Glynda."

"Of course." Weiss says. Impulsively, Rose pulls Weiss in a brief hug, causing the heiress to freeze in uncertainty. Before she has a chance to figure out how to respond Rose is already moving out the door and toward Goodwitch's office, leaving behind a slightly shocked heiress.

An heiress who feels a small glow of warmth sparked by Rose and her friendship.

* * *

><p>"So they <em>aren't<em> in trouble?" Rose hears a voice question as she approaches Glynda's doors.

"No, I can assure they are both fine. Ozpin and I called you here today due to... circumstances beyond our control." Glynda replies evenly. A loud snorting sound is heard.

"What is _that_ meant-" Ruby knocks loudly, not feeling much like eavesdropping.

"Ah yes, that will be her. Please come in." Glynda's raised voice calls. Rose swings the light blue doors open, stepping into a small office. Really, it looks more library than office but that had always been the case with Glynda. Mages tend to collect books, after all.

"Hello Glynda." Rose says genially, then turns to the man sitting in the chair. Her eyes widen in surprise. A large build, a shock of unruly blonde hair, strong features and lilac eyes.

Tai-Yang Xiao Long, her dad, was sitting right in front of her.

Her widened eyes have nothing on his reaction however.

"Hel-ooooohhhh_hhh_." His voice starts out strong but rushes out like he was punched in the gut. His face pales, his jaw goes slack, those same lilac orbs go wide as saucers and it looks like his heart skips more than a few beats.

Then his eyes roll up into the back of his head and he falls into a dead faint, slumping in his chair. Rose turns from her fathers inert form to Glynda.

"Now about me teaching that combat class..." She says, not missing a beat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**Good, bad? Funny or not? I like it, but then again I did notice a distinct lack of innuendo. **

**Ah well, there's always next time.**

**RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM AND ROOSTA' TEETH.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Records

* * *

><p>Tai-Yang came back to consciousness quickly, truly a testament to his many years of waking up at the crack of dawn. It could be that perhaps to his training as a hunter, making him alert at even the slightest presence, even in his sleep.<p>

Or it could be his dutiful practice of being knocked unconscious, then subsequently returning to the land of the living.

He was also more than aware that hallucinations were a bad sign when one has just come-to.

"Glynda, I think I need a hospital." Tai-Yang says calmly, rubbing his face. Glynda, his life-long friend, merely gives him a questioning look. A _disbelieving_ look. When he needed a hospital! Some friend!

"Why?" She asks, eyebrow arched delicately in that oh so very classic Goodwitch way.

"Unless my dead wife has come back and is sitting right next to us, I am hallucinating." Tai-Yang says roughly, a pang of hurt spiking through him, even after all the years that had passed since Summer's death.

"That is not your wife." Glynda confirms. "That is your daughter, having time travelled from the future." She says blandly, in the same listless tones as a man directing a shopper to the spice rack in his grocery for the thousandth time.

Tai-Yang turns to the woman. A dead ringer for his Summer if he ever saw one. The same eyes (_eye?)_, the same nose, the same hair... _his_ cheekbones. She also wasn't a petite woman as Summer had been. In fact, he she was the same height as his own mother.

A woman that looked like Summer, with some of his features and his mother's build.

"Ruby?" He asks, beyond shocked.

"Hey dad."

And then everything went black again.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen him faint before." Glynda muses, amusement dancing around the edges of her voice. Rose grins. "That's twice in one sitting."<p>

"Neither have I." Rose says. "If I didn't know how tough the old bastard was I'd be worried about his health."

"Quite." Glynda says primly, but Rose catches the corner of her mouth twitching. Hmm...

Maybe she really _should_ try and get Glynda laid… preferably paired with herself. She pauses however when she realises that she was about to attempt seducing her old schoolteacher next to her unconscious father.

For some reason the entire situation reeked of a story she would never live down, so she gave it up as a bad job.

"Now that we have your qualifications…" Glynda says slowly, breaking the silence. Rose returns to the present and then snorts, eyebrow raised.

"Ozpin's managed to forge documents for me already?" Ruby asks, impressed. Glynda shakes her head negatively.

"No. This," She lifts Rose's black and gold I.D. "has everything we need on it."

"What? How?" Rose asks curiously, regarding the smile I.D with intense scrutiny.

"As is protocol, you would have tried to get it back to the hunter barracks in the capital once every month, correct?" Glynda questioned.

"Yeah, I missed one or two but I managed to get back pretty regularly. I was in the capital a lot. Why?" Rose queries.

"Each of these contains a complete and comprehensive list of the assigned hunters relevant statistics. Through reports, videos and other information sources, the data is compiled and scanned onto the memory chip every month, updating it." Glynda lectures.

Rose looks genuinely surprised. "I thought they just changed some of the codes and stuff so that it would still work as a universal keycard as they got new passwords."

"That as well, Ms. Rose." Glynda says, but before she can continue Rose lifts a single hand to interrupt.

"I should probably tell you I've assumed the identity of Rouge Rose, older sister to Yang and Ruby." Rose tells her. Glynda looks at her strangely.

"'Red' and Ruby Rose?" Glynda questions with a hint of mockery in her even tone.

"No one's ever accused my father of having much sense, in names or otherwise." Ruby replies evenly. This time Glynda does smile slightly at Rose.

"True." Glynda agrees. "Now as I was saying, I have the most accurate, or at least as accurate as possible, report on you available." Glynda slips the small I.D into a slot in her computer, opening the file to peruse it's contents. Rose waits patiently, watching as her father makes discontent noises in his fitful, spontaneous rest.

Glynda looks on, her mood darkening but honest respect growing for the woman in front of her. The file is so full of operations, the kill count so vast and her skill level so high that if she didn't know better she would think she was looking at the report of veteran twice Rose's age.

"Ruby Rose," Glynda pauses to tap a few keys. "Now Rouge Rose. Aka 'Crimson Harvest'. Ranked as the Captain of the Hunter Killer corps, served for two years. Served as an Elite level Huntress for a year before that and an official huntress for a one year period as well. Graduated as Valedictorian from Beacon academy. Assigned the black and gold level pass due to the state of emergency caused by the 'Faunus Reclamation' war. Slated for fast tracking to High-Commander of Vale's united hunter forces." Rose nods at each until the last, at which she promptly chokes and coughs in surprise.

"Wait what? High-Commander?!" Rose sputters. Glynda nods.

"For exceptional service and leadership, it also notes that the war would have already been lost without you and your team." Glynda says. "You should be proud, Ru- Rouge. To be even considered for the position is one of the highest honours for a hunter. To be guaranteed the position at your age is an achievement that very few could match." Rose nods dumbly. It's not every day you find out that you were destined for the highest position a hunter can achieve in Vale, possibly the world.

"So, am I qualified?" Rose jokes weakly. Glynda snorts inelegantly.

"A safe assumption, Rouge." Rose waves her off.

"Call me Rose, if you would, I am already used to it and I don't wish to compromise my cover by not responding to my 'first' name by accident." Rose says.

"Of course." Glynda says agreeably. "Now, I would usually take you up immediately but I cannot pretend not to be cautious of hiring someone to teach combat directly out of a warzone." Glynda says slowly, trying to keep her words inoffensive. Rose hums.

"Yes, I can see how that could be bad." Rose agrees. "I want to spend the next week gathering resources and planning. I don't think what has happened has completely sunk in for me yet, honestly I don't think it has for anyone. It's still too fresh." She says.

"Yes… I certainly haven't adjusted to the thought, to be perfectly honest." Glynda confesses. Rose shrugs.

"As I said, neither have I but if I haven't snapped in the next week it's safe to assume I could manage to teach the combat classes." Their conversation is interrupted by another groan from Tai-Yang.

"I think I've had a stroke." He says groggily, sitting up in his seat, looking beseechingly at Glynda. "Could you call the hospital? Or a mortician? I could be dead."

"Tai, do try not to faint again." Glynda reprimands teasingly. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, if you keep fainting like a big ol' puss this is going to take forever." Rose says lightly, voice level and her face the picture of innocence. Tai-Yang slowly turns to look at Rose.

"Are you sure I don't need a doctor Glynda? Or are you seriously telling my fifteen year old daughter is now sitting next to me fully grown." Tai-Yang asks weakly. Rose shakes her head.

"Not quite. Little Ruby is still around." Rose says and Tai-Yang breathes a sigh of relief. "But I am Ruby, eight or so years from now." Tai-Yang looks at her sharply.

"You really came from the future?"

"Yup."

"You are my daughter Ruby. From the future."

"We've gone over this but yes."

"As in you are my little Rose bu-"

"_Yes_, dad, I am."

Tai yang pauses, thinking furiously. "How in the fucking world did you manage to do _that_, Ru?"

Rose grins cheekily. "I ran."

"You _ran?_"

"I am pretty quick."

"I know that, but actually running into the past is... well, impossible."

"Ok, I am _really_ quick."

Tai-Yang groans. "Goddamn it Ru. I leave you alone for less than a month and you break the laws of the universe? I told you to stay _out_ of trouble."

"Technically it happens years from now." Rose says glibly.

"You and Yang are going to turn me grey before my time." He pauses, then his eyes widen. "Oh shit, two Ruby's and Yang?" He puts his head into his hands and groans.

"We get it from you, you know." Rose informs him casually.

"Curse these Xiao-Long genes."

"I think that's the first time you've ever cursed your genes, ever."

"Being preposterously attractive and talented isn't worth all this trouble."

"Pffft. Liar." Rose says dismissively.

"It's _almost_ not worth it." He concedes.

"And we don't turn your hair grey, at least not within the next eight years, if it makes you feel better." Rose informs him.

Tai-Yang pauses contemplatively. "That _does_ make me feel better." He says happily.

"I honestly don't understand you and Yang's thing with your hair." Rose says, shaking her head.

"It's a Xiao-Long thing."

Rose looks a little affronted. "Technically, I am half Xiao-Long, dad."

"A _blonde_ Xiao-Long thing." He says comfortingly. Rose scoffs.

"_Blondes._"

"Ah-hem." Glynda clears her throat pointedly, looking between Rose and Tai-Yang. Both rub their necks sheepishly, a shared nervous tick.

"Ah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to exclude you, Glynda." Rose apologises.

"Sorry, big-G." Tai-Yang says. Rose looks at her dad incredulously.

"_Big-G?_"

"Well it used to be little-G but when she turned fourteen-" He starts, putting his hands out in front of his chest indicatively. He doesn't get to finish however, because he is smacked firmly in the forehead by a stapler courtesy of Glynda. "Fuck! Owww, Glynda!" Rose gives her dad a pointed look.

"Aren't you an elite Hunter? Does passive aura shielding mean anything to you?" She questions.

Tai-Yang scowsl, rubbing his forehead. "That thing is dust enhanced and she coated it in her aura before she threw it." This time Rose gives Glynda a pointed look.

"Why do you have a dust enhanced _stapler?_" Rose questions. Glynda raises an eyebrow and lifts a hand toward Tai-Yang. "Ah, of course." Rose says with a nod. Tai-Yang's forehead rubbing becomes slower and his scowl becomes less pained and more thoughtful, brow furrowed. He turns to Rose, face solemn.

"What did I get you for your ninth birthday?" Tai-Yang asks. Rose blinks, non-plussed.

"Dad?"

"Answer the question. What did I get Ru for her ninth birthday?" He says seriously. Rose pauses, looking at him. Then she sighs.

"My cloak and my name. I wanted something to remember mom by, so you got me the cloak and changed my last name to Rose, in honour of her sacrifice." Rose says softly. Tai-Yang lets loose a pent up breath.

"You're really my Ruby."

"I really am." She replies quietly.

Tai-Yang stands, walking over to Rose and gently lifting her out of her seat by her shoulders. He looks her up and down, burning the image into his mind.

"My little girl, all grown up." He says, voice proud and sad, then he wraps her in a firm hug. Rose pauses, but then returns the hug, arms tight around her father, head buried against his chest. A long moment passes before they separate, both a little misty eyed. Glynda's softer throat clearing gets their attention again.

"I am sorry to interrupt..." She says, looking genuinely sorry. "But I think you should know why I called you here, apart from facilitating this... reunion." She hedges.

Rose shoots her father a look. 'We'll talk later.' it says and he nods. She turns to Glynda. "Of course." She agrees, sitting down and focusing on Glynda. Tai-Yang mirrors her. "So why _are_ we here?"

Glynda smiles mysteriously. "You requested a team with a mage and a heavy close combat specialist." She states. Rose tilts her head to the side.

"That I did." She says bemusedly.

"I've found two perfect candidates." Glynda replies evenly. Rose's eye glimmers with excitement.

"Oh?" She asks, the pieces lining up in her mind.

"I feel Tai-Yang and I meet your requirements quite well, Rose." Glynda says firmly. Rose leans back into her chair, looking between Glynda (who seems oddly excited) and her father (who looks a little confused).

"I can work with this." Rose says, grinning broadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: It's come to my attention that some people aren't sure exactly when this is set. Let me clear it up. In canon a semester is six months (with some holiday time hinted at) and the tournament is set to take place at the end of the year. **

**In my story a semester is still six months but the tournament starts in the final month of semester one. Team RWBY has not yet even attended the Vytal festival, which happens halfway through the first semester. If you don't know exactly when I mean, then a good way to think of it is that Ruby, Yang and Weiss still do not know that Blake is faunus.**

**I'll try to make the time frame more distinct in the coming chapters but I thought I would clear this up now, so people don't get too confused.**

**On a happy note, this story has gotten over two hundred followers, near a hundred reviews, over a hundred favourites already. Thank you so much for your support. I am really happy that this story is being so well received. I'll endeavour to do my best and come up with the best fic I can.**

**RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Challenge<p>

* * *

><p>"So you and Ozpin are heading out to lend uncle Qrow a hand?" Rose asks her father as he hefts a travelling bag.<p>

"Yeah, that wackjob's managed to get himself in a pretty sticky situation." Tai-Yang says, pulling the bag's strap over his shoulder and getting to his feet. A moment later Rose joins him, walking alongside him as they head toward the landing pads.

"I wish I could help." Rose confesses as they walk in the silence of the night. Tai-Yang sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

"I do too." He agrees. "I was looking forward to seeing how you've come along but we both know the only reason Ozpin feels comfortable leaving the school is that you and Glynda can keep things from going down the shitter if someone attacks." Rose sighs but nods and they fall into a companionable silence for a short while.

Rose pauses as something occurs to her. "Dad, where's Zwei?" She asks. Her dad freezes mid-step. Rose narrows her eye at him. "Dad…" She growls softly.

"I might have left him in the post-tube in Glynda's office." He divulges. Rose shakes her head in exasperation.

"Why put him in the post-tube in the first place if you brought him here?" She asks.

"Have you ever tried travelling with that dog? It's a death sentence!" He tells her desperately and she scoffs at him.

"That's a little melodramatic." She says and he shakes his head fervently.

"Not at all. He knocked out the pilot on the way over, we were lucky there was someone who knew how to fly with us on the plane or we'd all be dead!"

"Seriously?" She asks with a raised brow.

"Seriously." He confirms. Rose looks shocked.

"But he's such a nice dog!" She exclaims incredulously.

"Of course he is, but it doesn't make him any less of a safety hazard."

"Hm... that's a problem. I feel like we should have done more research before we started infusing him with aura and feeding him food laced with dust." Rose says thoughtfully. Tai-Yang gapes at her.

"You did _what?" _He asks incredulously. Rose looks a little sheepish, realising she'd accidentally verbalised her internal monologue.

"Ahaha… well about that…" She begins nervously. "When I was little, Yang and I may have given Zwei regular infusions of our aura… and we _may_ have stolen some of your surplus dust supplies to put in his kibbles."

"You put Zwei on _steroids?_" He asks, and then pauses. "That explains so much."

"You didn't think a normal dog could survive being sent in the mail in a _tube_ did you?" She asks.

"Well no," He admits. "I just thought he was exceptionally tough."

"Which he is."

"Yeah, because you and Yang put our dog on 'roids."

"Well we did want a super dog." She tells him. He looks at her in disbelief.

"You were kids! Before I said I was getting you a dog you wanted a unicorn." He says and she sighs wistfully.

"I still do…"

"Should I be worried?" He asks the empty air above him, looking into the night sky, as if expecting some higher being to reply.

"Probably. You're leaving me alone at the school." She says, grinning widely.

"You going to corrupt all the innocent children?" He teases. "Watch out everyone, _Ruby _is going to corrupt you!" He cackles. She raises an eyebrow challengingly as they step onto the platform for his transport. Glynda and Ozpin are already standing, waiting for their arrival.

"You don't think I could?"

"You were the most innocent child I've ever seen, Ru. I doubt when it comes to 'that' you've changed much." Rose gives him a pointed look, then starts striding away from him, hips swaying dramatically.

"Ohh Glynda?" She calls. Glynda turns from her conversation with Ozpin, focusing on Rose.

"Yes?" She asks as Rose approaches her. "What can I-" She stops talking when Rose steps in close to her, body flush against her own.

Tai-Yang watches with wide eyes as his daughter walks straight up to Glynda and presses herself right against her. She slowlys leans up a whispers something into Glynda's ear that causes the witch's eyes to widen dramatically and a bright blush to erupt on her cheeks. Glynda goes to open her mouth but is once again interrupted by Rose who reaches up and pulls Glynda down for a long, passionate kiss. Glynda looks startled at first but then her eyes flutter shut and she returns Rose's enthusiastic affections.

After the moment has passed, Rose breaks the kiss ('_peppermint and basil')_ and gives Glynda a salacious grin. She moves away and stalks off the platform, leaving the occupants behind with a nonchalant wave. As she passes her dad she says softly.

"Who said anything about corrupting the _children?_"

Ozpin stands still, one eyebrow raised in question, waiting patiently with an amused smile. Glynda stands stock still, eyes dilated and breath a little heavy, looking shocked. Tai-Yang watches the departing form of his daughter, mouth agape.

"What was that about?" Ozpin asks curiously. Glynda starts and looks up, realising that both men had just witnessed what had just occurred. She turns on her heel and promptly walks away.

"I challenged her ability to corrupt innocents." Tai-Yang replies weakly. Ozpin chuckles.

"She has Summers wit." He muses, watching Glynda's hasty retreat.

"And my charm." Tai-Yang says, then his eyes go wide again and he pales dramatically. "I've created a monster." He says direly. This time Ozpin laughs, clapping him lightly on the shoulder as he boards the plane.

"I am sure everything will be fine." Ozpin says evenly.

Tai-Yang jumps in after him and then desperately replies "Think of the children, Ozpin!"

Ozpin rolls his eyes at his friend's melodrama. "The children will be fine."

* * *

><p>"No Ruby, I don't think it's a good idea to put a flamethrower on Crescent Rose." Rose says, plucking the offending object out of Ruby's hand. Ruby pouts.<p>

"But it'd be _awesome_." She says in disagreement. Rose sighs, putting the flamethrower in it's case and locking it.

"Let me put it this way; I _know_ it's a bad idea to put a flamethrower on Crescent Rose." Rose tells her. Yang looks over with an amused smile.

"That sounds like a fun story." She teases, then her eyes stray down to Rose's lips causing them to widen and shit-eating grin to spread across her face. "And that _looks_ like a story. Who's the lucky lady, dear sister?" Yang asks with a smug grin. Her loud proclamation causes all of team RWBY to focus in on Rose, who laughs lightly and wipes at her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"I _did_ say I like a challenge."

Yang gapes at her. "There's no way... Give me your hand." She reaches out and grabs Rose's hand, lifting it for inspection. "Guys, what colour lipstick was Goodwitch wearing today."

Ruby shrugs but looks suspiciously at Rose. "Dunno, didn't really look."

"Light red? Or a pink?" Weiss thinks with a furrowed brow.

"A light pink." Blake says, looking curiously at Rose. Yang guffaws, lifting her hand for the others to see.

"Light pink!" Yang confirms, pointing at the smear of lipstick on Rose's palm. Rose rolls her eye at Yang. Ruby groans and buries her face in her hands.

"What did I say about seducing the headmistress!"

"I didn't _seduce_ her... it was just a little kiss." Rose says flippantly.

"I don't think you get that much lipstick from a 'little' kiss." Yang says with a grin.

"There might have been tongue." Rose hedges and Yang whoops in triumph, pushing Rose down onto the makeshift bed and pulling up a chair.

"Details!" Yang prompts, rolling her hand encouragingly. Weiss looks at Yang indignantly.

"How could you ask for details about such a private moment!" She scolds.

"We made out in front of my dad and the headmaster." Rose says with a grin. Weiss gapes at her, Blake's eyebrows shoot to her hairline, Ruby groans loudly and Yang goes wide-eyed, then falls out of her chair, laughing hard.

"How did _that_ happen?" Yang asks agog, wiping tears from her eyes once she has recovered sufficiently.

"Dad said something about me being innocent." Rose shrugs slightly. "I endeavoured to prove him wrong." Yang cackles.

"Have you no shame?" Weiss accuses.

"Not really, no." Rose says lightly. "Then again, considering she kissed back, neither does she."

Weiss throws her hands into the air. "I am surrounded by perverts." She despairs. Ruby groans again but then nods fervently, agreeing with Weiss.

"I know!" She joins in. "And the worst part is, one of them is _me_!" Ruby says dramatically.

"Technically, she isn't _really_ you, just an older version of you." Blake interjects. "You might never grow up to be a... pervert." She consoles.

Ruby sighs in relief but Rose scoffs, getting a questioning look from her younger counterpart. Rose hikes a thumb at both Blake and Yang. "With both of them on your team, you don't stand a chance."

"Why do say that? I mean I get Yang... but Blake?" Rose questions with narrowed eyes at the raven haired girl.

"Yeah Blake, is there something you aren't telling us?" Yang teases. Everyone except Rose misses the way that Blake tenses and briefly panics at the question. Or at least they think it was caused by Yang's question.

"All in good time." Rose interrupts, looking at Blake, who shoots her a look. Rose's flicks her eyes upwards briefly to show her understanding, then turns to others. "And as fun as this is, you guys have school tomorrow, which means you should be getting ready for bed."

Yang sighs but nods in agreement. "Probably. It'll be impossible to get through Ooblek's lecture without my beauty sleep. Night guys." Everyone responds with a small 'goodnight' and then Ruby yawns loudly.

"Yeah, I'm pooped. Night." She stands with a stretch, approaching her bunk with a shuffle as everyone bids her a goodnight as well.

"I think I'll read for a while." Weiss muses, standing and heading for her bunk. Rose stretches lightly, about to lie down when she spots Blake approaching her. Blake sits down next to Rose without a sound.

"You know." Blake says softly so they won't be overheard, finger tracing the lace of her bow.

"Of course." Rose says, voice pitched in kind. Blake raises an eyebrow in question and Rose elaborates. "Did you seriously think that we could be on the same team for almost a decade and _not_ know?" Rose asks hyperbolically. Blake inclines her head.

"No..." She trails off. "It's just..."

"You're worried about telling us?" Rose says, waving her hand at the others in the room.

"It's a daunting prospect when you have the Schnee heiress on your team." Blake says tiredly.

"Me and Yang..." Rose starts, organising her thoughts. "I think it's safe to say that both of us have nothing at all against the faunus. No real baggage, no real problem. But Weiss..." Rose sighs and Blake furrows her brow. "It's complicated with Weiss."

"Because she hates the faunus?" Blake asks bitterly. Rose shakes her head.

"No, because she hates the White Fang." Rose corrects and Blake stiffens before letting out a soft sigh of her own. "Look, as much as I want to help you, this is really something I think you and Weiss should talk about."

"I'm not sure-" Blake says quickly but Rose cuts her off.

"Like I said, all in good time Blake. No one is going to rush you into this." Rose says. Blake closes her eyes and breathes a out a slow breath.

"Thank you." Blake says genuinely, getting a tender smile from Rose.

"You're welcome, Blake." She says happily. Blake smiles lightly in turn, taking the image of Rose. Hair slightly tusseled, clad in a tank top and tracksuit pants, her eye alight with warmth, lips set in her beautiful, soft smile.

Then she remembers just what those lips were doing earlier.

For the first time in a long while Blake feels an ugly stab of jealousy coil uncomfortably in her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<em>**

**The plot thickens! We now have a mildly thick plot, by my estimation. If you feel that the plot needs to take a back burner to some fluff, let me know. If you think that you want things to heat up, also let me know. I'd love to be able to provide what you guys want out of this story and its pace.**

**MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH OWN RUBY.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Conflict<p>

* * *

><p>Rose had never been terribly stealthy. Or at least, she had never really had the talent for it. Years of tutelage under Blake, who made less sound than a mute ant and could slip behind a waterfall without getting wet had honed her skill to a respectable level. She'd never be a master at moving through the shadows, not in the way Blake did. Blake didn't just hide in the shadows; she wore them like a second skin, her very own cowl of darkness.<p>

She did however possess excellent instincts and senses. At the slightest tinge of danger Rose would be alert, ready for anything. She'd always know if someone was watching and sometimes she might even be able to tell you how many. She could sniff out a trap or trick a mile away. Yang had taken to throwing random debris at her to keep her 'on guard' and to 'test her reflexes'. It had gotten to the point where she'd often catch items thrown at her whilst asleep. Blake had gone into a laughing fit when one morning Yang had thrown a banana peel at Rose, who had promptly plucked it out of the air and thrown it back, hitting Yang square in the forehead. All whilst snoring contently in the early morning light.

Which does beg the question of how Ruby had managed to sneak into her bed without her knowing, cuddle into her side and then steal most of the blanket. Ruby was currently in a position that for most others would either be mortifying or exciting, her face being lodged firmly in Rose's boobs. As it was, it was mostly funny. If Rose could cuddle her own boobs, she would too. In fact, she made a note to bring it up with Ruby in a few years.

"Ah Weiss no… I… not the tiramisu… apocalypse…" Ruby mumbles in her sleep softly, but suddenly shoots up, eyesflying open. "THE SUGAR MAKES YOUR BLOOD DELICIOUS!" She screams.

"Bloody buggering-" Rose starts, sitting up suddenly and bashing her head on the wall, making sizeable indent.

"Whassa!?" Yang yells, falling out of her bunk and landing on the floor in heap, before leaping to her feet and looking around blearily.

Blake is sitting in her bed, covers thrown awry, eyes wide, scanning the room with her pistol drawn.

"Ruby Rose I will _kill _you." Weiss growls, burying her head in her pillows once she confirmed she wasn't a few seconds away from meeting an unexpected and grisly end. Unlike her partner, who very well might if she pulled another stunt like this, the dunce.

Ruby blinks slowly, adjusting to her surroundings, unsure of exactly what is happening.

"You scared the shit out of me, little Rose." Her older counterpart breathes, flopping down onto her mattress. Ruby chuckles sheepishly, piecing what had just happened together and coming to the conclusion that she hadn't woken everyone in the most gentle of ways, intentional or not.

"My bad, guys." She says to the room at large, looking contrite. Blake sighs, mirroring Rose and flopping back down. Weiss' groans and burrows further into her covers. Yang is still standing, looking half asleep, her brain taking a while to boot into a full awakening.

"So Ruby, whatcha doing in my bed?" Rose asks nonchalantly. Ruby looks to her, biting her lip and fidgeting uncomfortably, obviously unsure what to say. Not that she has to say anything.

* * *

><p>Rose understood. She understood what Ruby wanted; she had of course wanted the same thing. The warmth and comfort of another. To simply have the chance to greet the day without being alone.<p>

Of course for Rose she hadn't had anyone to do so with, resulting a series of unfulfilling trysts, scattered through her lonely nights. It certainly hadn't hurt her skills as a lover but it hadn't done her emotional stability any favours. And Rose wishes she could help Ruby… it's just that she'd seen her, seen the way Ruby looks at her in a way that makes it seem like a bad idea.

Sometimes Ruby looks at her like she had just rediscovered something she'd lost. An invaluable treasure uncovered before her very eyes. Rose knew, she absolutely _knew_ what Ruby was seeing. What Ruby was hoping to replace.

But what chance did Rose stand in the face of replacing someone like her mother?

* * *

><p>"I um…" Ruby starts to explain uncomfortably, the noise bringing Rose back from her thoughts. Ruby is obviously doing her best to come up with a suitable excuse, and is also obviously having a fair bit of trouble. Rose sighs and closes her eye.<p>

'I've just gotten here; no doubt she'll get used to my presence... right now, a small cuddle isn't going to hurt her.' Rose thinks. Without even looking she reaches up and pulls Ruby down on top of her with a small 'eep' of surprise.

Ruby is frozen, stiff with surprise when Rose arm swings out and snatches her, pulling her down. After a very impressively soft, even noise of surprise (_she most certainly did not 'eep') _she found herself on lying on top of Rose, cheek pressed to her right breast. She lay there unsurely, not completely trusting herself to act appropriately in the situation. When Rose snakes an arm over her, pulling her tight and cracking open her eye to look down at her with an air of faint amusement Ruby relaxes, snuggling into Rose's chest. Rose's soft laughter sends pleasant, soft vibrations travelling down through her chest as Ruby is pressed against it.

They lie there for a long while, soaking in the quiet companionship and warmth. Ruby is happy, happy to be able lie with someone she trusts, someone she is starting to really look up to. It didn't really matter that it was _her_ in a way, Rose had lived such a hard life, sacrificed so much to protect the people. Just like the heroine she always wanted to be.

Rose was so strong (she'd never been so happy to have be beaten up), smart (_'who knew dust magic was so complicated?')_, funny ('_when she isn't teasing me') _and nice (Ruby didn't ever think she could be really mean)! She was amazing and Ruby was overjoyed at having someone there for her that understood her _perfectly._

It was the thing she'd missed the most in the world.

* * *

><p>Rose meanwhile was also happy, happy and content. When she had fought in the war, she had been protecting the people. 'The people.' What people? The people of Vale? She didn't really know them. Her friends? Her friends were so far removed from the conflict that they wouldn't ever be in danger or dead. Or they were standing right with her, in which case yes; she <em>would<em> do her best to protect them. But her friends were all hunters or huntresses and they would probably take offense at being baby-sat, unnecessary as it was.

It had always been fairly nebulous, 'protecting the people'. Intellectually she understood that she her efforts aided innocents and citizens alike, buying them a better future. Not that she ever got to see the future, or the direct impact, the scale of improvement her efforts caused. She fought because yes, she knew it was the right thing to do but it didn't always feel it. In fact, sometimes she thought she might just be fighting for the sake of fighting, because she didn't know any different than perpetual violence and struggle.

But this... she could see herself protecting this. Ruby was bright and innocent, full of potential and mostly unburdened by the harsher aspects of life. Yes, Ruby would be a hunter and yes, it was a job that brought out the worst in the world. She also thought it could bring out the best in it though. That it could bring out the best in the people around her.

She could fight for that. She could fight to see Ruby live in a brighter future. She could fight too see herself become the paragon of justice and righteousness she always wanted to be, albeit more than a little vicariously.

She would have fought to prevent the future out of duty, out of a need to protect 'the people'. Revenge played no small part in it either... but now? She could see herself fighting because it _felt_ right.

She would fight for herself. For what she could have been in Ruby, and for who she was right now.

She would fight to answer the question that had haunted her for years.

'What if?'

* * *

><p>The room is silent, the occupants either sleeping lightly, or remaining quiet. The only real noise is the soft sound of Yang brushing her hair. It's quiet, it's nice...<p>

It's _boring_.

After a while Rose can't take it any longer, her curiosity and boredom getting the better of her. She opens her eye and looks down at Ruby. "How are they?" She asks. Ruby yawns, looking up at Rose and propping her chin in the valley between her breasts.

"How are they what?" Ruby asks, slurring her words slightly.

"My-... Our boobs." Rose elaborates. Ruby blinks a few times, trying to fathom Rose's meaning.

"What?" Ruby asks vapidly.

"Like, out of ten, how awesome are out boobs?" Rose asks curiously.

"Ooohhh." Ruby says in dawning comprehension. She blushes slightly but dismisses it, she is after all, just talking about herself. "I don't really have that much experience with boobs." Ruby admits. Rose grins at her cheekily.

"Yet."

Ruby blushes a little, but ignores Rose's remark studiously, much to her amusement. "I like them." She declares.

"Me too." Rose says readily. "I always thought they were a good eight out of ten."

"Eight of ten?" Ruby says curiously. "Hm. Well they definitely _look_ nice."

"Thank you."

"No problem, they're my boobs." Ruby says off hand making Rose laugh lightly. "Pretty big too. How come they looked so much smaller yesterday?"

"One, you didn't have your face right next to them," Rose teases. "Two, the corset does tend to cover them up pretty well."

"True, true." Ruby agrees. "Why don't we wear a corset that shows them off a little?" Ruby asks inquisitively. Rose does an approximation of a shrug, slightly awkward because she lying down.

"Why?" Rose asks in return, getting no real reason from Ruby. "Plus Yang shows off enough boob for the whole team."

"Someone has to bring in the big guns." Yang says smugly as she walks over, lifting her a boob in each hand. "These puppies are worth their weight in gold."

"Speaking of puppies, I hope Zwei is doing ok." Rose says, remembering how he had been left tubeified in Glynda's office. Hopefully she had let him out an hopefully both of them would live to tell her about it.

"Zwei as in our dog or Zwei as in my boob?" Yang points to her left one. Ruby and Rose lift an eyebrow at Yang.

"You named one of your boobs after our dog?" Ruby questions.

"No, I named Zwei after one of my boobs." Yang corrects.

"We got Zwei when you were eleven." Rose says dryly. Yang shrugs nonchalantly.

"What can I say? These are a long term project!" Yang says proudly, crossing her arms underneath her breasts to accentuate them even more. Then she looks at Rose with her own eyebrow lifted.

"You mean you've never named your baps?"

"_Baps?"_ Ruby echoes incredulously. Rose chuckles.

"No, can't say I have."

"Not even like, as a joke?" Ruby asks Rose now, curious in her own right.

"Not really." Rose says dismissively.

"Some people name them after their exes." Yang offers. Almost involuntarily, Rose's eye flickers in a direction behind Yang. Ruby doesn't notice this from her angle, but Yang does. She turns slightly to look at what caught Rose's attention. Nothing really, just some chairs, a window, a desk, beds...

_Blake_.

She turns around sharply, mouth already open and eyes wide. Rose notes her reaction and swiftly interrupts, pulling an empty metal rifle shell from next to her bed and flicking at Yang, striking her right in the forehead.

"Ow, motherf-" Yang swears lowly, rubbing the stinging sensation away and glaring at Rose. Ruby looks up, a question on her lips but Rose interrupts her.

"Come on, I gotta get up, I want to go into the city today." Rose says loudly, scooting Ruby off her. Ruby relents with a whine, snuggling into the warmth left behind by Rose.

"Oh, what for?" Ruby wonders, slightly muffled by the sheets she is pressed into.

"Just to have a look around..." Rose says vaguely.

"So not work?" Yang asks, still scowling.

"Nope." Rose replies, popping the 'p'. Yang's demeanour changes instantly, becoming bright and cheery.

"Great, I'll go with you!"

Rose looks slightly panicked. "Uh.. don't you have school? She asks hopefully. Yang grins a smug smile.

"Nope." She echoes, popping her 'p'. Rose looks ready to object again but Yang interrupts her. "After all, we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Yang says with a wicked smile, pointing unobtrusively at Blake.

Rose closes her eye, groaning slightly, but gives a curt nod. "Great." Yang says again, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Sometimes she thinks that is Yang just too damned smart for her own good.

"I've seen someone with better boobs than yours!" Rose says childishly.

Yang's horrified gasp is music to her ears. Sometimes Yang is pretty dense as well; taking on your older, more experienced, equally shameless sister and forcing her to spend a day in what will inevitably devolve into teasing and jibes?

Well, no one said Rose had to play fair. And when you live with Yang Xiao Long, you learn to play _dirty_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**Next time, an entire chapter basically devoted to Rose and Yang banter. It'll be crude, it'll be dirty.**

**It'll be**_** beautiful.**_

**Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth own RWBY.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Connection<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan, big sister?" Yang asks cheekily, bouncing along next to a far less energetic Rose. Rose shrugs, looking at the transport to the city.<p>

"I'd like to have a look around, maybe get some clothes, or some furniture. I should probably look at some apartments as well, in case I don't get the job teaching combat. I can't stay in the dorm forever." Rose lists. Yang scoffs.

"Of course you're going to get the job!" She encourages. Rose hums noncommittally.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What's so maybe about it?" Yang asks as she walks up the stairs to the landing pad, promptly hopping up into the transport afterwards.

"Maybe as in I might not get the job." Rose replies evenly as she follows, sitting down in the seat next to her sister. Yang rolls her eyes, turning to Rose.

"Yeah, but _why _maybe?" Yang asks.

"Glynda has… reservations." Rose says at length.

"Trouble in paradise?" Yang says with a grin.

"You make us sound like a couple." Rose muses, ignoring Yang's taunt.

"Isn't that you want?" Yang asks curiously. "I mean, I get flirting…"

"I know you do." Rose says deadpan. Yang continues her sentence regardless of her the interruption. They both sway slightly as the aircraft takes off, swinging it's way toward the city.

"But when you make out with someone in front of your dad and her boss, that's indication you're angling for something." Yang says.

"I did tell you it was more or less because dad told me I couldn't, right?" Rose asks.

"Hitting your teenage rebellion a bit late, aren't you?" Yang teases, but then she frowns. "Does Goodwitch know about that little detail?"

"Oh don't worry, I hit my rebellious stage a year or so from now." Rose says with a smirk, which has Yang laughing. "And no, but she's a grown woman and I don't think she's going to fret to much over one kiss. I am, of course, going to talk to her though."

"Good idea, I don't think you want her mad at you." Yang says with a small shudder.

"I don't know about _that_." Rose disagrees with sly smile. "She's hot when she's mad." Yang looks at Rose, taking in her smile and glittering eyes, putting the pieces together.

"You want to have angry sex with _Glynda Goodwitch?_" Yang asks with wide eyes. A few people near the sisters hear Yang's startled question and snap their heads to gaze upon the amazingly brave (or insane) soul amongst them.

"Who doesn't?" Rose questions. A few hands near them shoot into the air. Rose looks surprised, looking around, taking their frightened features. "Pansies." She accuses.

"I don't know if you're a genius or an idiot." Yang says, looking torn between awe and incredulity. "Good luck with that."

"I get that a lot." Rose says with a shrug. "And you can't blame me, she's got that stern teacher thing going on, that totally works for me."

"She's also spent the better part of thirty years learning how to set things on fire with her _mind_." Yang counters.

"You set things on fire with your mind all the time." Rose replies nonchalantly.

"Yeah, _myself_." Yang says, and then pauses. "Now that I think about it her setting me on fire is probably less frightening because of that."

"It should, considering you're fireproof." Yang looks at her strangely.

"I am?"

Rose looks honestly surprised by this. "You haven't figured that out yet?" She wonders and Yang shakes her head negatively. "Oh, well you are. Like, one hundred-percent fireproof. Lava-proof too." Rose says cheerily.

"I'm _lava-proof?_" Yang asks flabbergasted. Rose nods enthusiastically.

"Yup."

Yang fist pumps, jumping to her feet. "_AWESOME!_" She yells. Some of the other passages startle at the loud noise and she looks sheepish. "Ah, sorry." She sits back down and turns to Rose instantly, eyes alight with curiosity. "When did we figure out I was lava-proof?"

Rose smiles a little at the memory, leaning back a little. "It was about…" She scrunches her face in thought. "Three years from now?" She shrugs. "About that much. We were out on assignment; it was a plain ol' Grimm hunt. Except, of course, that we had to clear the Grimm from a semi-active volcano."

Yang is squirming in her seat with excitement, looking like a kid at story time. "Yeah, and?" She prompts energetically. Rose chuckles, ignoring Yang's childish pout.

"It was near the end, we'd cleaned out the worst of it and we were taking a short break. I was in the middle of some field maintenance, my sniper jammed because some debris had gotten into the chambering mechanism. Weiss was refiling Mrytenaster, which takes forever, as you'll soon find out. You'd run out of shells already and Blake was the only one good to go. Unfortunately we weren't really paying attention because well, we're idiots. Before we know what's happened an Arachne is behind Blake." Yang gasps.

"If you don't know, Arachne are huge, lightly armoured spiders. Fully grown they are twice the size of a Deathstalker and widely considered one of deadliest Grimm in existence." Rose informs and Yang rolls her eyes.

"Thanks _Professor_." Yang says sarcastically. "I know what they are."

Rose shrugs. "Just checking." She says. "Anyway, like I said, before we knew it this thing had Blake. I was too far away to do anything, Weiss wasn't prepared and you were out of ammo. I am pretty sure Blake thought she was about to die. Lucky for her, our very own Yang Xiao Long had a plan!" Rose says dramatically. Yang flips her hair and smiles smugly.

"Of course I did, I'm amazing." She drawls.

"It was also the stupidest fucking plan I've ever seen or heard of." Rose deadpans and Yang looks affronted. Rose raises her hand to cut her off. "You bolted, pushed Blake away and _tackled_ a multi-ton Grimm off a cliff into an _active volcano._" Rose says, shaking her head at the memory. Yang's jaw drops. "Now, as you can imagine, we all freaked out because we thought you were dead. I cried, Blake cried, I'm pretty sure Weiss would have cried if she hadn't fainted."

"Ice-Queen _fainted?_" Yang asks with wide eyes. Rose nods. She gasps, brings her hand to her mouth, rolls her eyes back up in her head and makes a show of slumping in her seat before straightening up.

"Just like that. If I wasn't mourning my sister I probably would have found it hilarious." Rose muses. "Anyway, it took a while but eventually we got up and stumbled our way down. Imagine our surprise when we reach the lower levels and see _something_ in the lava. That something then proceeds to swim back-fucking-stroke like she's at the local pool to the shore. You get out, completely unharmed, dripping molten rock and you know what the first thing you say is?" Rose asks rhetorically, with a pained expression.

"What did I say?" Yang asks with a wide smile, getting a good about what her sister is about to say.

"Hey guys! It's unbe-_lava_-ble; in fact, it might just _magma_ day. My semblance makes me even more fire-proof than I thought." Rose impersonates Yang, who cackles loudly for a few seconds,eventually wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. Rose waits for her to finish before she continues. "Then Weiss fainted again. Turns out that your clothes can't survive lava as well as you can. I think the combination of you being alive _and_ naked was too much for her."

"That's so _awesome_." Yang says happily, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"It's simultaneously the most retarded and badass thing I've ever seen." Rose says in agreement. Yang doesn't looks as pleased with that, but doesn't argue with Rose on it either. "Hey firecracker, we're here." Rose says, slapping Yang out of her brief daydream and standing up. Ignoring Yang's outraged squawk at being slapped so casually she gets out the plane, stepping foot onto solid ground again.

She looks around the landing platform, taking in the city scape around her. Buildings stand tall and proud. In the distance she can see the rolling greens of the vast public parks. The people are well dressed and the streets are bustling with citizens. The stores look well stocked and busy.

It was almost unbelievable how much better the city looked before the war.

* * *

><p>The next few hours are a blur. Yang is initially annoyed by Rose's silence until she is given the reason. Rose was taking in everything. The sights, sounds and smells of this city at peace. After that she is content to watch silently as a large weight seems to ease off Rose's shoulders.<p>

They spend a lot of time walking, chatting a little but never really going into deep conversation. Rose is too busy looking around like she'd just discovered the promised land. She was stunned by the difference peacetime made on the capital. The sense of urgency, of nervousness, the crippling fear... it was all gone.

Of course there were hints, areas of darkness dotted around the shadier parts of the city but that was simply the way of life. No collection of people this large could remain free of the grasp of corruption and greed.

It was still leagues above the quality of life she had come to know during the war.

Rose might not have seen what her efforts contributed last time but now... she could see exactly what she hopes to uphold, what she stands to lose if she is unsuccessful. She looks around and see's what the war cost, the price of one woman's madness.

Rose is determined to preserve this peace to the last.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and eventually Rose and Yang found themselves sitting at a small bakery, having lunch. Neither Rose nor Yang had actually bought anything, or done much at all, but Yang had already figured out that this day wasn't really about that.<p>

"So what's your deal with Blake?" Yang says bluntly, taking a bite of pastry. Ruby chokes a little on her eclair, giving her sister a gimlet eye. She puts her food down and slowly wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"It's complicated." Rose says. Yang snorts, pointing a finger.

"That's some cliche bullshit if I've ever heard it." She says derisively.

"Well shit, Yang, it kind of is." Rose retorts with a little heat.

"Ok, so it's complicated." Yang agrees skeptically. "How is it complicated?" She prompts. Rose rubs her brow, thinking hard.

"It's just..." She pauses, looking directly at Yang. "I'm going to tell you because this is probably going to important, but unless I really fuck things up you don't say a _word_." She demands, looking Yang firmly in the eye. Yang nods seriously.

"I can keep a secret, sis." She says. Rose lets out a pent up breath.

"I know." She mutters. Rose leans her elbows against the table as she starts. "I'm in love with Blake." She confesses. Yang looks surprised, eyebrows going skyward.

"How in love are we talking here? In love as in 'I love that booty', 'I love her smile' or 'Love, just marry me already'." Yang lists curiously. Rose snorts at Yang's description.

"All of the above." She says with a grin, Yang chuckles but then turns serious.

"That's..." She pauses. "I don't know what that is." She says honestly.

Rose spreads her hands. "Neither do I, Yang. I haven't known since I fell in love with her."

Yang furrows her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Rose sighs gustily. "Like I said, it's complicated. With Blake it's _always_ been complicated."

Yang looks a little annoyed at Rose. "Could you _please_ explain that?"

"I've been in love with Blake... for a long time." She says slowly. "I don't think Ruby is yet, but I would bet it all starts a couple of months from now."

"What starts?"

"Blake and I got pretty close after I had a bad run in with an Ursa." Rose says and Yang shifts uncomfortably.

"How bad?"

Rose frowns. "Bad enough. You don't have to worry because I'm obviously still alive."

"Yeah but what about Ruby?" Yang asks, starting challengingly at Rose.

"I've already started teaching her to be more cautious, I'm sure it won't happen again." Yang breathes a sigh of relief. "Like I was saying, Blake and I get pretty close. We hadn't really talked that much before but the team really pulled together to look after me." Rose says with a soft smile.

"I can't imagine Weiss looking after anyone but herself." Yang says slightly bitterly, jabbing at her pastry with a frown. Rose stops to take in Yang's attitude, then her jaw goes slack and she blinks slowly at Yang.

"No way, already?" She says bewildered. Yang looks at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Rose says, too quickly. Yang gives her a suspicious glare.

"Sis..." She says dangerously. "What are you talking about?"

Rose purses her lips at her sisters serious tone, coming to a decision. "So... you don't like Weiss?" She prompts.

"I didn't know we were talking about _me_." Yang grumbles, but at Rose's pointed look she relents. "Ok, no, I don't like Weiss."

"Hows that? You've been really good to her." Rose asks.

"Well yeah, but it doesn't mean I actually like her. I mean maybe, eventually we could get along but right now..." Yang shakes her head.

"So, this the figurative olive branch?" Rose asks.

"Yeah. I figured that if I was nice to her she'd soften up a bit you know?" Yang scoffs. "Not that it's working. She's so bitchy, to _everyone_. Even Ruby. And yeah, I know she can be ridiculously annoying," Rose flips Yang the bird casually. "but she's a good kid and she's _always_ nice to Weiss."

"You and Weiss fight often?" Rose asks.

"More lately I guess." Yang says with a shrug. "She's just so _frustrating_."

"So you're frustrated by her lack of response?"

"Hell yes! I spend day in, day out doing my best to make her feel like part of the team. I help her in the gym, I talk to her, I ask her about what she's interested in, I don't tease her as much," Yang rants, obviously seething, but she is interrupted by Rose.

"You reassure her?" Rose asks quickly and Yang nods fervently.

"All the time."

"You make sure she knows you like spending time with her?"

"As much as I can!"

"You let her talk to you, depend on you?"

"I try to but she's just so closed off!"

"You want her to be happy?"

"Of course!"

"You want her to feel safe?"

"Definitely!"

"You want to see her smile more often?"

"Yeah I do!"

"You want her find you just as beautiful as you find her?"

"_Yes! _That's ex-... _ohhhh__ myyyy goddd._" Yang breathes.

Rose grins slyly. "Mm?"

Yang shakes her head violently. "There is just _no _way." She denies._  
><em>

"No way, what, dear sister?" Rose says, grin still firmly in place.

"It's _Weiss_. The Ice-Queen, head bitch, cold-as-ice Weiss, Snowflake!" Yang babbles, running her hand through her hair nervously.

"What is Weiss?" Rose asks faux philosophically.

"She's bitchy, she's manipulative, she's cruel," Yang says acidly.

"She's hot as all hell." Rose interjects.

"I don't know-"

"You mean you don't think she's beautiful?" Rose asks pointedly.

"No, I know she is but-" Yang says and Rose cuts her off again.

"You don't think she has an amazing body?"

Yang sighs in exasperation, running her hands through her fringe. "Yes, she does but-"

"When you fight, and she's standing there so mad and flustered you don't want to grab her and kiss her?" Rose says, Yang opens her mouth to reply but Rose speaks right over her again. "You don't want to know what its like to have her pressed up against you? To _feel_ her?" Rose continues and Yang looks ready to explode but still doesn't get a word in edgewise. "You don't want to touch her all over, to kiss her everywhere, to taste her?" Rose watches as Yang's eyes dilate and her cheeks erupt in a blush that is equal parts rage and lust. "You don't want her to shut up, pin you to wall, to touch you, to slide her hand down your stomach an-" Yang bursts forward and slaps a hand over Rose's mouth.

"Fuck! Yes, ok! She makes me so hot I can't see straight, happy?" Yang snaps. Rose smiles smugly against Yang's hand, reaching up and moving it to the side.

"Very." Rose leans back in her chair. "You have a crush on Weiss."

Yang groans and falls back into her own chair in a slump. "How did this happen?"

Rose shrugs lightly. "Opposites attract and all that." She says airily.

Yang rolls her eyes. "We aren't opposites." She denies.

Rose snorts, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "You are quite fucking _literally_ fire and ice."

Yang groans, forehead meeting the wooden table. "This has to be _the_ cheesiest crush of my life."

"Oh _definitely_." Rose agrees, nodding in agreement, getting a cold look from her sister. "Please, you guys are the textbook definition of sexual tension."

"Ugh! I don't know how I can have a crush on her! I don't even _like_ her!" Yang says harshly. Rose shakes her head.

"No, you're frustrated with her. You don't dislike her." Rose replies calmly. Yang purses her lips.

"What makes you say that?" She questions.

"Remember what you told me? You spend a lot of time and effort on her, trying to get close to her, to make her happy. You're angry because she isn't doing the same for _you_." Rose tells her.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be? I do all this shit for her and half the time she doesn't even thank me! Gah." Yang says blowing out a breath.

"See? Frustrated." Rose points at Yang. "You have a crush on her, and because she isn't returning the simplest of affections it's starting to get to you."

Yang deflates. "Well then, it's pretty obviously not going anywhere." She says moodily.

Rose blinks at Yang's sudden change, realising that yes, her sister might always be confident but she is still quite young and not as assured. "You have to realise that Weiss comes from a really sheltered life back home."

Yang looks up at Rose curiously. "So?"

"So whilst you might have been confused about finding her attractive as a person, she is still unaware that she is attracted to you as a _sex_."

"You mean she doesn't even know if she is into women?" Yang asks agog.

"I don't think she does." Rose confirms. "Or at least she hasn't really accepted it yet."

"So you're saying to get Weiss to like me I have to turn her gay first?" Yang says, face scrunched in distaste.

Rose rolls her eye. "You aren't going to 'turn' anyone gay. But yes, to get Weiss to come to terms with her feelings about you, she probably has to understand that she is attracted to women in the first place."

Yang sits contemplatively, until a wicked smiles blooms on her face. "So I have to heat up the Ice-Queen?" She leans back in her chair, looking giddy. "That should be fun." Rose eyes her warily.

"Just... try and be discrete, would you? I'm fairly sure that little Rose would have a heart attack if she saw her partner and sister going at it like rabbits."

"Like you're one to talk? How am I supposed to trust you with my dear, sweet, innocent partner?" Yang says with a lecherous grin. Rose smiles a little sadly.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." She says. Yang's smile fades and she looks at Rose with a frown.

"Seriously sis, what's the deal with you and Blake? What happened?" Yang asks softly.

Rose sighs. "Long story short is that I was always a little too young for Blake. Things were looking up as I got older but then with the war..." Rose shakes her head, her shaggy locks moving to and fro through the air. "It just wasn't the right time." Rose pauses, then snorts. "And now that I'm back at the right time I am the wrong person, _again_."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asks.

"This isn't my world, Yang, it's Ruby's." She says quietly. "If she loves Blake, I won't get in the way of that. I had my chance."

"Oh." Yang says softly. Rose smiles weakly at Yang.

"See? Complicated."

Yang smiles back weakly as well, doing her best to seem reassuring. "Yeah, I see it sis." Her smile turns more genuine as something flickers behind her eyes. "Ok, so that situation is kind of messed up, but do you know what _isn't?_"

"What?"

Yang smirks. "The fact that you have a chance to bang our super-hot headmistress."

Rose perks up and hums thoughtfully. "You're right. As long as I tell her what I want we can keep it nice and simple."

"Exactly. No muss, no fuss!" Yang says happily. Rose looks at the time.

"We _have_ been out all day... Mm, maybe I should take her out for dinner?" Rose muses.

"Whatever you want sis." Yang says supportively, then says more softly. "I can see that today's been kind of intense, this is probably a good way to blow of some steam. For the both of you, actually. I really do think that Goodwitch needs to get some." Yang says.

Rose stands. "Well, why don't we head back and I'll get on top of that?" She says cheerily.

"On top of _her_, you mean?" Yang teases.

"I'm sure mistress Goodwitch will tell me _exactly_ what to do." Rose says with a wink. Yang laughs, standing up after her sister.

"Mistress? I can see that." Yang says, following her sister out of the small shop and out into the street.

They walk in amiable silence back to the transports, Rose looking around to take in the sights every so often. Eventually they reach the docks, the sun setting in the background. As they wait Rose wraps Yang in a side hug, leaning against her.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Rose says genuinely. "I feel... I feel a lot better." Yang wraps her arm around, giving her a squeeze.

"You're welcome, Ru." Yang says with a smile. A transport descends onto the platform. "Now come on! Time to disobey Ruby. You have to go and seduce our headmistress." Yang says giddily, practically skipping onto the aircraft.

Rose laughs, her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. She followed her happy sister onto the plane with a building feeling contentment . Today really had done a lot to help...

And tonight... well if she played cards right, tonight could be even _better_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<em>**

**Am I the only one that could totally see Yang tackling a Grimm into a volcano, or something equally ridiculously awesome/stupid? **

**Anyway, I hope the chapter was good. It's a lot longer than normal but it all sort of just... happened. I honestly don't know how to feel about it. Good, bad? I guess I'll see.**

**MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH OWN RUBY.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Communion<p>

* * *

><p>Glynda, Rose noted, was an extraordinarily composed individual. In her time at Beacon Glynda had been the stern, unassailably fair and pragmatic teacher. She was always in control, always capable. Her handle on any and all situations in the classroom or out was practically legend with the students.<p>

Perhaps it was this that drove Rose to flirt so outrageously with her when she had arrived; to elicit a reaction. It didn't hurt that Glynda Goodwitch was also a _spectacular_ specimen of the female gender. No siree, it did not.

So, now that Rose was lying in her underwear on the esteemed headmistress' lounge recliner in her office she wasn't sure if she was impressed or amused by her lack of reaction.

"Comfortable?" Glynda asks blandly, with a raised eyebrow, propped up on her own desk with her hands behind her. Rose shoots her a winning smile.

"Always." She says cheerily. "Yourself?"

"It _is_ my office." Glynda says by way of answer.

Rose blinks in mock surprise. "Oh, so it is! I was _sure_ that this was your bedroom."

"Not quite."

"Ah, shame that." Rose commiserates. A few moments of silence follow, as Rose shifts her clothing to the floor and studies the room. "I love the décor. It's very… _Goodwitch_."

"Oh?" Glynda smothers that one syllable in predatory curiosity.

"Oh yeah, classic Glynda. It looks amazing but it would look even better with a few less… _layers_." Rose says, the picture of innocence, bar her partial nudity.

"You seem to have a problem with layers." Glynda says blithely.

"They do tend to get in the way." Rose says agreeably, paired with a happy smile and a nod. "I've found that I have a much better time without them."

"I see…" Glynda says, eyes' briefly flickering over Rose's exposed body. Taking advantage of the opportunity Rose stretches languidly, arching her back and causing a myriad of muscles to ripple in a lazy cascade.

"What is that you see, exactly?" Rose asks with the barest burr of lust in her voice.

"A rather blatant attempt at seducing me." Glynda says bluntly. Rose pouts.

"Ruin all the fun, why don't you? I was going for an air of mystery and intrigue." Rose says with a sigh. Glynda makes a small, amused dismissive sound.

"Yes, getting naked in my office. How _mysterious_."

"I'm not _naked_. The mystery is in the underwear, Glynda dear. And the intrigue, now that I think about it. At least hopefully."

"You aren't one for subtlety, are you?" Glynda asks rhetorically. Rose lets out an amused chuckle.

"Did you figure that before or after I kissed you in front of Ozpin and my father?"

"I think it was when you decided to stroll up to me with your younger self, scaring me half to death and almost convincing me that you were your mother resurrected." Glynda says.

"You might have noticed, but subtlety never has been one of my strong points." Rose informs her casually.

"Yes, I also seemed to fail to pick up on that failing of yours when I saw that you had combined a scythe larger than your own body with an anti-material rifle."

"Nothing says subtlety like the dead. Qrow taught me well." Ruby says with a cheery smile.

"Too well." Glynda mutters. "Now, if I may ask, why did you undress in my office?"

Rose raises her eyebrow archly. "I never picked you for being coy."

Glynda rolls her eyes. "No, I understand your intention, what I question is the _location_."

"I did say it was a shame that this wasn't happening in your bedroom." Rose reminds her.

"What, exactly, do you propose is happening?" Glynda asks quizzically.

"I'm seducing you."

"_Are you?"_

"I like to think so." Rose says with a grin.

"You wouldn't be the first." Glynda remarks disdainfully.

"I don't doubt it, but I have a few things they did not." Rose replies confidently.

"Oh, do tell." Glynda says with an air of doubt. Rose flips comfortably on her stomach, happily noting how Glynda's eyes rove over her slightly raised backside. She props herself on one elbow, lifting her other hand to count.

"One; I know you are interested, at least physically." Rose lists casually, flicking her finger. When Glynda looks ready to retort Rose cuts her off. "Unless french kissing is how you show _disinterest_. Which isn't discouraging in the _slightest_, mind you."

"..."

"Two; I understand exactly what trouble intimate relations can cause for a hunter. Civilians can be rather needlessly complicated. I'd rather we keep it simple."

"So you're telling me you wish to _use_ me?" Glynda asks archly. Rose rolls her eye.

"Do try and make that sound as awful as possible, thank you. No, we both know that it would be a two way street. I am under no illusion that this would be anything more than some... _stress relief_ between two like-minded women."

"What makes you think I am need of stress relief?"

Rose snorts, not deigning to answer that question. "Three; I am an _amazing_ lover."

"I see modesty is one of your virtues." Glynda says dryly.

"That's because _virtue_ isn't one of my virtues, dear." Glynda looks at her sharply, eyes piercing.

"So your list is based on the assumption that I am attracted to you,"

"_Assumption__?__"_ Rose echoes, tone one of disbelief.

Glynda ignores her blatantly. "that you are not interested in a romantic relationship and that you are adept at what you _do_ want, which is the physical aspect."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Rose snarks humorously.

"Is that correct?" Glynda queries.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Rose confirms.

"Not a very convincing argument." Glynda says primly. Rose grins, standing up slowly off the couch, body poised and moving with a warriors grace.

"I can think of a few more ways to convince you." Rose says lowly.

"No, I don't thi-" Before Glynda can finish Rose has flashed over in a flurry of rose petals, body flush against Glynda.

"Is there really nothing I can do?" Rose purrs, mouth trailing at the crook of Glynda's neck. Glynda shifts slightly.

"I... no I... this is not something I want... I-" Glynda says weakly but stops when Rose plants more kisses on arch of Glynda's neck whilst sliding her hands over beneath the cloth of Glynda's top, gliding across her stomach. Rose leans back, meeting Glynda's even, determined gaze.

"Is there _nothing_ I can offer you... _mistress?__"_ Rose asks huskily. Rose can feels Glynda's shudder at those words, she sees when Glynda's eyes dilate, how she flushes, hears how her breath hitches. Rose watches avidly as Glynda licks her lips lightly, a classic sign of nerves and arousal. Just one last push...

Her mouth catches Glynda's in a searing kiss. Her lips are soft and the pace slow as she works hands over Glynda's body, eliciting some tensing and low, almost inaudible groans. When Glynda's own hands travel down Rose's back, eventually grabbing hold of her ass she lets loose a moan against Glynda's lips.

"_Mistress..."_

Before she knows what is happening, she is lying back against the desk and Glynda is practically tearing out of her own clothes on top of her. Glynda doesn't break the kiss, needy and lustful. Rose has only one, brief thought in haze induced by her anticpatory pleasure, as bodies are pressed together and thing heat up...

'_Got you, mistress_.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Favourite~Review~Follow!<em>**

**Yes, this chapter is super short; but don't worry, the next is going up only a few hours after. I felt this was finished, it really didn't need anything more.**

**RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM AND ROOSTERTEETH.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Companions<p>

* * *

><p>Rose lets loose a piteous groan as the alert tone of her scroll receiving a message goes off. Next to her, bare form half covered by her white sheets lay Glynda. Unlike Ruby she snaps awake with barely a complaint, instantly coming alert. Making the choice to capitalise on her current situation Rose promptly shuffles closer, engaging Glynda in a long, smouldering kiss.<p>

"Good morning!" Rose says brightly, her cheeks slightly flushed from her impromptu wake up call. Glynda gives her an odd half smile.

"Good morning, Rose." Glynda says, moving away from Rose then indulging herself in a yawn and luxurious back-arching stretch, allowing the sheets to slide off her slowly.

Rose doesn't find it in her to complain about the break of physical contact.

"It certainly is now." Rose mumbles, a little stunned by Glynda's casual display of sensual beauty. Glynda doesn't miss a beat when she hears that, allowing her half smile to turn into a full one.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Rose." Glynda purrs and Rose blinks in slight astonishment.

"Someone's feeling a little playful." Glynda's eyes glimmer with amusement and Rose feels a certain satisfaction build in her chest. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem much less…_ intense_ this morning." Rose hedges, trailing her fingertips along Glynda's bare form.

Glynda shrugs lightly. "You were right about needing some form of relief; I can't tell you how long it's been since I was this relaxed." Rose smiles at that; it's genuine but with a hint of smugness edging around the quirk of her lips.

"Glad to be of service, mistress." Rose says huskily, planting a soft kiss on Glynda's collarbone. After a few languid kisses it becomes apparent that Glynda is _no_ mood to stop her, unfortunately her previously forgotten scroll alerts her again. With a mix between a groan and a sigh she relents, reaching over and grabbing the offending object.

_Two new messages._

She opens the first, shivering a little when she feels Glynda full form press up behind her, intimate warmth moulding across her back.

"Ozpin, Qrow and my dad are back." Rose informs Glynda, who makes an affirmative sound. "They're waiting in your office for us." Glynda makes a non-commital humming noise. "Should we join them?"

"It's a very comfortable office." Glynda says offhand as she bites lightly along Rose's bare shoulder, eliciting a pleasurable sigh from her bed-mate.

"_Very_ _comfortable_." Rose says agreeably as Glynda continues her ministrations.

"I'm sure they can get some rest while they wait." Glynda says softly, hands gliding up and down Rose's side.

"Plenty of places to relax. They have your couch, your chair, your desk…"

"You found those comfortable?"

"I don't really remember; I think all the nakedness made everything a little fuzzy." Rose admits, breath coming a little short, but still having the state of mind to try and open her second message.

"Ah." Glynda exclaims, sounding very pleased. Before she has the opportunity to say anything Rose looks at her message, then tilts her head back and laughs throatily. Glynda peeks over to see what elicited such a reaction.

The scroll is displaying an image of her office. Qrow is standing slightly hunched in the background, his face a picture of mirth, visibly laughing. The source of his amusement is obvious as a horrified looking Tai-Yang lifts Rose's discarded corset and battle skirt, evidently having left both items of clothing behind last night. Apparently Ozpin captured the moment perfectly, and then decided to send it to Rose.

"Oh dear." Glynda mutters, her cheeks a little flushed in embarrassment.

"I _have_ to show Yang later. This is priceless." Rose says, still chuckling and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Are you certain it is appropriate for one of my students to know the… _particulars_ of last night?" Glynda asks sharply. Rose waves her off.

"Sorry, Glynda, but as soon as she realises that I didn't come back to the dorm last night she'll put two and two together. She's definitely smarter than she looks." Glynda doesn't look particularly pleased at that revelation. "And the cat was out of the bag the very _second_ Tai-Yang Xiao Long found my clothes in your office."

Glynda sighs in resignation at that very true statement. "That man is irrepressible." She mutters. "How do you plan to deal with him this early in the morning?"

Rose gives her a salacious grin. "I _don't_." She says as she pulls Glynda into a scorching kiss, nipping at her lip and then deepening the kiss with tongue at Glynda's involuntary gasp.

Needless to say they weren't leaving any time soon.

* * *

><p>"I didn't really think it through, did I?" Rose sighs, looking at the clothes she had available to her. Glynda, being a tad shorter but having a much larger bust didn't have anything that would fit the young ravennete. The only thing she had available was... <em>unique<em>. It was a long, black shirt with Glynda's name stamped on the back; her old tournament gear and the only thing that Rose had to wear.

At least she had remembered to grab her underwear before she had used her semblance to tear through the school with Glynda in her arms, intent on getting to the bedroom. Even if she had been seen, she would have been nothing more than an indiscernible blur and some rose petals; no chance of her being peeked on by some errant student. But _now_...

She could use her semblance again, so yes, she wouldn't be seen in transit. Unfortunately she had only two places with clothes for her at the moment. Her old dorm, which would likely have Yang, Blake, Weiss and little Rose in it. Or Glynda's office, which currently has her uncle, her father and Ozpin in it.

On the one hand she had no doubt that Yang would tease her mercilessly, perhaps Blake as well. Ruby and Weiss would no doubt blush up a storm and not say a word. On the other she had her father, who would _also _tease her once he had calmed down. Qrow, who judging by his reaction has already been filled in on her identity, already seems to find the situation more than a little amusing. And Ozpin, who's flagrant eccentricity made his possible reactions rather hard to pin down.

Then again... whilst showing up with Glynda's name stamped on her back would no doubt send Yang into hysterics, her father would probably short circuit.

Some choices are definitely easier than others.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Rose says chirpily, flinging open Glynda's office doors and skipping in gaily. Qrow barely takes in her outfit before he is barking in laughter. His mirth only increases when Tai-Yang spit takes his coffee. Unfortunately, this surprised reaction was paired with his own humoured snort and the two actions combined to form a rather unattractive choking reaction. Tai-Yang sputters and hacks, Qrow laughs uproariously, both trying to regain composure. Ozpin merely lifts one delicate brow, eyes glittering with his own amusement.<p>

"Good morning to you as well, Ms. Rose."

"Mm, you have no idea." Rose says amiably, peering around the office. Ozpin snorts quietly.

"I might have an inkling." He says dryly. Rose's face is a picture of innocence.

"I seem to have misplaced my clothes." She says idly, still gazing around the room. Tai-Yang has evidently recovered because he stands up straight, hefting her 'misplaced' items. He clears his throat loudly.

"And what were _you_ doing, young lady?" Tai-Yang says in his best dissaproving fatherly tones. Rose shrugs lightly.

"I was having blisteringly hot, sweaty lesbian sex with Glynda." She says unashamedly, snatching her clothes clothes out of her fathers now slack grip. Tai-Yang works his jaw, trying to come up with something to say to his daughters rather blunt statement. Qrow chuckles again, shaking his head at her boldness.

"Ah yes... Glynda." Ozpin begins. "Where would she be?" He questions.

"Taking a quick shower. I'll be back in a few, just need to suit up." Rose says quickly, zipping away. Qrow plonks himself down in a chair, looking between his two friends.

"She's... _different_." He says, amusement plain in his voice.

"My poor, sweet, innocent little Ruby." Tai-Yang moans into his hands, falling bonelessly onto Glynda's recliner. "What on Remnant could have done that to her?" He despairs. Qrow lifts a single eyebrow.

"She obviously grew into her Xiao Long genes."

"I resent that statement."

"Oh please. Isn't she on a team with her sister?" Qrow asks Ozpin.

"She is." He says with a small nod.

"It was a lost cause from the start." Qrow tells Tai-Yang.

"Why would that be?"

"Yang is even _worse_ than you were at her age." Tai-Yang freezes.

"I refuse to believe Yang has even _kissed _a boy." He denies vehemently.

"You're probably right." Qrow agrees and Tai-Yang sighs in relief. "All those girls, though..." He trails off.

"_Girls?__"_ Tai-Yang echoes incredulously. "Are you telling me Yang is into women and I didn't even notice?"

"That girl is gayer than the day is long, Tai. I honestly don't know how you haven't picked up on that."

"Well when she didn't bring any boys over I just assumed she wasn't interested in that sort of thing yet." Tai-Yang says weakly.

"But she brought over a few girls?"

"Yang has always had a lot of friends."

"What exactly did Yang do when she had her... _friends_ over?" Qrow asks, with a hint of a smile.

Tai-Yang shrugs. "Well... they'd just hang out. You know, make food, watch movies, swim, play video-games, sometimes they'd go up to her room and listen... to... music..." Tai-Yang trails off slowly, blanching. "_Oh_ _dust_." _  
><em>

"For someone as good with women as you are you can be a real idiot sometimes, Tai." Qrow says humorously.

"Excuse me for not thinking that my daughter has been hooking up with women in my home without me noticing." Tai-Yang says with a grimace.

"Your father never noticed." Ozpin interjects helpfully. Tai-Yang groans.

"I obviously gave her too much of the Xiao Long genes. The blonde hair, the build, the charm, the love of women, the _sneakiness_." Tai-Yang mopes.

"So the whole lady-love is a Xiao Long thing?" Rose asks curiously as she walks into the room, changed into her regular clothes.

"_Definitely_. We Xiao Long's have a long, storied history as wooers of the fairer sex." Tai-Yang says proudly, then deflates. "Not that my kids should ever have sex before marriage." Tai-Yang says with stern disapproval, looking Rose in the eye. She snorts.

"Sorry dad, I've already tried to live in a nunnery. They just don't have the stamina to keep up, though."

"I know what you mean." Tai-Yang says with an agreeable nod and a far off look in his eyes. Rose blinks a little.

"_I _was kidding, but wow, good for you pops, disturbing as that is."

"I've never seen an seventy year old woman quite as angry..." Qrow says with a laugh and wistful air.

"I don't even want to know." Rose says with a grimace. "Anywho, Glynda should be here any moment now."

"Indeed." Goodwitch's even tone enters the room a moment before her.

"Speak of the devil." Rose says lightly.

"Good morning, Glynda." Ozpin says politely. Whilst Tai-Yang joins Glynda and Ozpin in some basic pleasantries Rose approaches Qrow.

"Hey Uncle." Rose says happily, finally greeting her old mentor. Qrow smiles widely when he walks up to Rose.

"Hey squirt. You got old."

"I am most definitely not _old_." Rose disagrees.

"I think ageing eight years in less than a month counts as getting old."

"I aged eight years the normal way, thank you very much. I just thought I'd pay your punk-ass a visit, show you who's the better hunter before you got too old." Rose says glibly.

"You did not just call me a punk." Qrow says incredulously.

"You're right; you _are_ a little old to be a punk." Rose says nonchalantly.

"I am most certainly not a punk, nor am I old! I'm still in my prime!"

"It's okay, I'll take it easy on you, on account of your advanced age." Qrow grumbles something very uncomplimentary under his breath at Rose after she says that. She laughs and wraps him up in a hug. "Missed you, you crazy bastard." Qrow laughs lightly in response, returning the hug.

Some time passes as everyone gets settled, a few more good mornings and some light jibes at Rose and Glynda. Soon enough they are all sitting down, picking at a small selection of snacks and drinks. Ozpin clears his throat.

"I think it's high time we got things underway." Ozpin states, getting universal affirmatives from the people around him. He turns to Rose. "Why don't you start from the beginning." He suggests. Rose leans back in her chair, looking pensive.

"It all starts a few weeks from now..." Rose begins, spinning the tale of her life; of her future, from it's inception.

The story she plans to rewrite with her own hand, with the help of the people around her.

The life she plans to lead.

The destinies of the people she hopes to change.

A war she hopes to end before it begins.

A nation she strives to save.

A Remnant she hopes to reclaim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**I might have fallen asleep before I managed to upload this. Woops.**

**Next time; More Rose and team RWBY with special guest Tai-Yang. Qrow and Rose discuss their employment. And the mystery of Zwei's current location is solved. **

**MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH OWN RWBY.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Tidings<p>

* * *

><p>Tai-Yang lets out an explosive breath, slumping bonelessly in his chair. He takes a moment to look at Rose, <em>really <em>look, and notices just how _weary_ his girl is. Her story is harrowing to even contemplate; to have lived it? Tai-Yang is horrified at the very thought.

He'd heard stories of war growing up; his father had fought in the last faunus war. Tai-Yang had idolised his father as a hero growing up, tales of his dear old dad's brave acts rattling around his skull. Funny how those same stories, tales of the sacrifice of his comrades and the darkness he'd seen were so much more poignant now. So much more real, because his daughter had that same tired, haunted look of someone who had seen and done too much to remain unscathed.

He can feel the his own weariness seeping into his bones and can't help but feel that this empty echo of his daughters burden is already far, far too much.

"Where _were_ we, Rose?" Tai-Yang says lowly, the unspoken plea that he had done _something_ in his voice. Rose sighs, trailing a hand through her silky raven and crimson tinged locks.

"Dead." She says plainly.

Qrow swears under his breath, mimicking Rose's tussling of his own hair. "How? I mean, we aren't exactly pushovers. It'd take some pretty serious heat to knock us all off."

"Sabotage; poison specifically." Rose says tiredly.

Glynda purses her lips. "Do you have any details of how this occurred?"

Rose nods. "The perps are two of Cinder's lieutenants; Mercury Selth and Emerald Harron. Dangerous, clever and very, very loyal. Both are extremely talented hunters-in-training that work primarily as a duo. They are being apprenticed personally by Fall. They kidnap some of the kitchen staff's family, holding them hostage and threatening their lives unless they poison the end of year feast." Rose pauses, a deep sadness in her eyes, before she shakes her head violently. "It was a nightmare. More than half the students died. The only survivor on staff was Dr. Ooblek, but he suffered severe trauma."

Tai-Yang curses ferociously, white-hot rage burning through him at the callousness of such tactics. Qrow is silent, features utterly stony and grim. Glynda is literally shaking with repressed anger at the thought of so many students losing their lives.

Ozpin looks _apocalyptic_. Rose can see the tell-tale signs of his semblance activating subconsciously; shadowy tendrils spreading out from his iris, turning his eyes a haunting, eerie black. His white-knuckle grip on his cane is another indication of his anger. But nothing is more indicative of his rage than the ferocious snarling set of his mouth, his teeth bared in a primal expression of fury.

"They _dare_ to hurt my students?" Ozpin's voice echoes around the room, sharp and cold, akin to a blade being drawn from it's scabbard. "To commit murder on such a scale is unforgiveable."

Rose nods solemnly. "Cinder is the worst kind of monster. Her attack on Beacon is one of the least of her crimes."

Ozpin stands violently, turning swiftly to face the window. Rose watches him as he tries to calm himself. The odd wavering, ethereal creeping of the shadows in the room halt and recede as he regains control of himself. She snaps her head to stare at Qrow when she hears the distinct sound of a lighter. In a blur she crosses the room, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it out the window. He looks briefly startled, then glares at the silver eyed woman in front of him.

"_Why _did you feel the need to throw my last cig out the window, Rose?" Qrow asks acidly.

"Those things will kill you." She says sharply. Qrow snorts.

"Spare me."

A loud smack is heard around the room as Rose slaps him firmly across the face. "No, you arsehole, those things _do_ kill you." She snarls at him.

Qrow looks shocked. "I thought you said I was poisoned!"

Rose frowns. "Yes, you do it yourself, you stupid, stupid man. Why would you be at the end of year feast? You work at Signal! No, you're already in hospital by then. Lung cancer, incurable. You didn't even make it to my graduation." Rose says bitterly.

"_Fuck_." Qrow spits out, horror written across his features. "Are you serious?"

"As your fucking grave, uncle."

"That… that is a _shitty_ way to die." Tai-Yang interjects, frowning at Qrow. "I mean honestly, Qrow the Hewer, killed by a _herb?" _His eyes turn sharp. "No more smoking for you, my friend. And we're taking you to the hospital to get your lungs checked out."

Qrow groans, but nods. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you."

Rose smiles sweetly at him, bearing more than a few of her teeth in the process. "If I see you so much as _look_ at a pack I'll give you a firsthand demonstration of some of the tricks Yang taught me during the war."

Qrow returns her smile uneasily, lifting his hands in supplication. "No complaints here. Contrary to what seems to be popular opinion I _do_ like living."

"The way you used to fight I find that hard to believe." Glynda says dryly.

"What is that meant to mean, Glynda dearest?" Qrow asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"Running in a straight line at the enemy with your weapon primed isn't the height of strategy." She replies evenly.

Qrow grimaces. "I got better." He points an accusing finger at Tai-Yang. "He _hasn't_."

Tai-Yang snorts derisively at him. "I think you're forgetting that is literally what I am suited for."

"A gigantic force-hammer doesn't leave much room for interpretation, I'll give you that." Qrow admits with a chuckle.

"I'll have you know Malwr is a very versatile weapon." Tai-Yang says snootily.

"It's effectively an explosion on a stick, Tai."

"You know _nothing_."

"I remember he once tried to use it to hammer some nails." Glynda says nostalgically. "That dorm was never the same."

"Well, it was an improvement." Tai-Yang hedges and Glynda rolls her eyes at him.

"After we built three quarters of the barracks from the ground up, I expected nothing less." Glynda comments drolly.

"You and Nora have a lot in common, I see." Rose laughs.

Tai-Yang looks at her curiously. "Nora?"

"Ah, Nora Valkyrie is one a member of team JNPR and is in the same year group as your daughters." Glynda informs him.

"She also uses a fuck-off huge hammer-grenade launcher combo." Rose says with a chuckle. "It's so easy to forget that with aura physical strength doesn't always equate to huge muscles. That girl is preposterously strong."

Tai-Yang grins. "You'll have to introduce me, I've been itching to pass on some of my moves." Rose gives him a beaming smile.

"She'd _love_ that, I imagine." Rose exclaims happily, Glynda groans.

"Between the two of you I'd be surprised if Beacon is still standing at the end of the year."

Ozpin turns to face the rest of the group, his calm demeanour returned. Rose can still see the signs of his anger though. She had not seen the man angry more than a few times but she knew what to look for. After the initial outburst, Ozpin's rage was like his semblance. Dark, cold, grudging and _lethal_.

"Tai-Yang, I am offering you the position of head of security. You will be provided with senior students as junior officers working their community hours. You will be tasked with the safety of students and staff for the foreseeable future." Ozpin says seriously, his offer sounding much more like a command than an option. Not that Tai-Yang even thought of refusing.

"Done." Tai-Yang agrees near instantly.

Ozpin looks at him levely. "I can't guarantee the pay will be satisfactory."

Tai-Yang snorts, looking at Ozpin incredulously. "I volunteer, don't worry. This is _war_ Ozpin; or it could be if we fuck up. I don't need the money. Use it to get us supplies when we need it."

Ozpin nods, giving him a small thankful smile before spinning on his heel to face Qrow and Rose. "Rose, I understand that you wish to fill the role as instructor of the combat classes?"

Rose shoots Glynda an uneasy glance. "Yes, but we thought it best if I take some time to... _settle_ in, I guess."

Ozpin shakes his head. "I understand why you would think so, but I believe you will be fine."

Rose sizes him up, trying to assess his level of honesty. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, I'm fresh from a war Ozpin. Are you sure it's a good idea for me to teach?"

Ozpin looks grim. "That is exactly why I want you. No one will be able to impart lessons on combat like someone that lived war. Make no mistake, Rose, I expect nothing but the best from you. You will do what you must to ready our students for the possibility of full-scale war."

Rose closes her eyes, considering his words. "I accept." She says simply.

"Good." Ozpin turns to face Qrow. "Now Qrow, I have two offers for you, your choice. One, you assist Rose as a combat instructor,"

"I don't know how I feel about being an assistant." Qrow grumbles.

"or you become the very first professor on stealth, subterfuge and espionage at Beacon." Ozpin continues, ignoring Qrow's interruption.

Qrow looks like christmas has come early. "Are you kidding? I've been pushing to have that class accepted for years! What's changed?"

"_Everything_." Ozpin says seriously, turning to face the window overlooking his school once more. "Everything has changed."

* * *

><p>Tai-Yang and Rose are walking through the bustling halls of Beacon, chatting amiably. The meeting earlier had broken up, as most everyone needed time to come to terms with Rose's story. In Ozpin's case, he was to start reviewing some of the important details Rose had written up.<p>

Or they were until there was an explosion of glass, wood and plaster, accompanied with a plume of red dust smoke and a body was flung from a room not far in front of them.

With reflexes honed by years of battle Rose blurred forward, reaching the sight of the incident within an instant. She swung her head around, taking in every important detail, eye open for the enemy. A small, indistinct figure within the smoke catches her attention. She ignores the singed, moaning body of Cardin Winchester behind her. He is obviously not in any real danger if he can still complain so much.

"_Woof!_"

"Bad dog! Very bad dog!" A panicked voice within the room calls out. Rose steps inside the mess cautiously, her boots crushing the glass underfoot. "No, no, no! How did you even do that, little one?" Rose walks through the smoke and is confronted by a _very_ odd scene.

Velvet Scarletina, Beacon's resident rabbit faunus and shy girl looked distraught. She was lifting a small, sooty animal at face level and scolding it. Or at least she was trying. The small dog, Rose realises (with growing apprehension), is barking happily and doing its level best to lick the girls face.

"What in the world happened here?" Rose asks, getting a startled 'eep' from the girl, her momentary surprise allowing the soot-stained beast to wriggle free. In a series of short, boisterous bounds it runs straight at Rose. It stops just short of her, sniffing the air experimentally. Obviously pleased with whatever it's little nose discovered, it yaps excitedly, running speedy circles around Rose. She sighs, squatting down and looking at the dog with exasperation.

"I should have known. Hello Zwei."

"_Yip, woof!_" Her demented little pet replies eloquently. With a long suffering sigh, accompanied by a grin, she picks the dog up and cuddles it to her chest. Zwei looks _exceptionally_ pleased by this turn of events.

"Ah... h-hello miss." Velvet says, looking between the dog and Rose. "Is he yo-yours?" She stammers.

"Yup." Rose replies, popping the p. "Where'd you find the little rascal?"

Velvet shuffles her feet, gazing anxiously at the destruction around her but answers anyway. "In the v-v-vents."

Rose looks at her dog with a raised brow, getting a puppy eye look of pure innocence. "What in the world were you doing in the _vents_?" She gets the equivalent of a nonchalant doggy shrug. Rose blinks at her dog slowly. "Sometimes I almost think you understand me."

"_Woof_."

"..." Rose shakes her head. "Anyyyway" She trails, looking at Velvet. "What happened here?"

"Ah may-maybe we-e should get a pr-professor." Velvet mumbles.

"I _am_ a professor, as of about an hour ago." Rose replies confidently. "Professor Rose, combat instructor."

Velvet perks up at the identity of the woman in front of her. "Well, I w-was just get-getting some dust." She begins in a rush.

Rose lifts a hand. "It's alright, accidents happen, take your time, calm."

Velvet breathes in and out, steadying herself visibly. "I was getting some dust for my spellcasting tutorial this afternoon." She says much more confidently. "I have had Zwei with me ever since I found him earlier this morning."

"Thank you for looking after him, by the way." Rose says warmly, getting a light blush from the bashful faunus.

"N-no problem, professor!" Velvet exclaims.

"You said something about dust?" Rose prompts her again. Velvet nods.

"I had two jars of red in my hands w-when Cardin walked in."

"Mr. Winchester?" Rose asks specifically. Velvet nods once more.

"Yes, he came in an-and... _said_ some things." Velvet says, looking at her feet, her faunus ears drooping.

"I am well aware of Mr. Winchester's... _opinions_." Rose says with a frown. "You don't need to worry about that. I think your ears are gorgeous."

Velvet blushes furiously at Rose's compliment, unused to hearing such things outside of her team and a select few family members. "Th-thank you." She squeaks. Clearing her throat, Velvet continues, smiling slightly now. "He tried to take the dust from me."

Rose lifts her visible eyebrow. "He tried to take your belongings by force?"

"Yes, but he ended up knocking it out of my hands. Zwei wasn't very happy with him."

"He dropped red dust on my dog?"

"W-well he knocked it out of my hands... s-so yes."

Rose frowns at that admission. "Carry on."

"Um, then he t-t-tried to pull my ears for being so clumsy." Velvet admits, worrying her lip with her teeth. "Then Zwei got _really_ upset. The next thing I know he's jumping at Cardin, th-then he _catches fire_ and _explodes!_" She exclaims loudly, her panic creeping back in.

"He does that sometimes." Rose professes with a slight grin.

Velvet looks at Rose incredulously. "_Why? How?"_

"Why? He obviously didn't like what Cardin was doing. How? Dust infused kibbles and aura infusions."

"... You put your dog on steroids?"

Rose pouts at Velvet. "I was a little girl!"

Velvet looks at Rose askance before shaking her head to clear it, her large ears flopping wildly. "Th-that's what happ-happened Professor Rose."

Rose hums thoughtfully. "Well I can hardly blame you for Cardin's actions, or those of Zwei." She looks at her little beast, ignoring the downright _smug_ air it is exuding. "You've done nothing wrong, Ms..?"

"Ah! Sorry, my name is Velvet, Velvet Scarletina."

"You've done nothing wrong, Ms. Scarletina. Cardin is a fool for accosting you when you were handling such a volatile substance. Am I correct in assuming that there is more dust on the premises?"

Velvet nods, pointing to some metal drums in the far corner of the room. "One hundred kilos of Red, White, Blue and Yellow."

Rose's eyes widen at the vast quantities of propellant. "Is he _insane_?" She yells, causing Velvet to flinch. "If that had gone off everything in a hundreds of metres would be _ashes_." Velvet pales as she realises just how close to a real disaster she had come to. "I am going to deal with this _right now_." Rose stalks out of debris.

Her father is standing next to Cardin, who is propped up on a pillar with a bottle of water in his hands. She signals her dad to step aside and take note of the conversation.

"Mr. Winchester!" Rose barks, getting the large bully's attention. "When handling red dust, what precautions must be taken?"

Cardin looks at her in confusion. "What?"

"When handling red dust, what precautions must be taken?" She repeats slowly.

"Red dust is a highly volatile form of nature's wrath and so must be contained and handled with the utmost care to prevent possible ignition." Cardin replies dutifully, with the air of someone who learnt such an answer by wrote. "Who are you?" He demands.

"Rouge Rose, Beacon's new combat instructor." Rose replies, ignoring the gathering crowd around them as people move out of their classes to come look at the source of noise and destruction. A few are poking their heads out of nearby windows. "You answer is correct, Mr. Winchester, which leaves me with the question of why you did not follow said instructions."

Cardin frowns. "I don't know what that filthy beas-"

Rose punts a piece of plaster at his forehead, causing him to grab it and yelp. "I don't tolerate racism, Mr. Winchester." She says icily.

"What the fuck?" He yells in shock. "You can't just kick shit at me!"

Rose scoffs. "This is a _warrior_ school, Mr. Winchester. I could throw you off the Beacon Cliffs without so much as filing a piece of paperwork. Why do you think you and your little gang have not been taken up on your bullying? Students are expected to be able to stand up for themselves, or at the very least report abuse to the proper authorities. On the other side of that coin, anything less than crippling physical assault is tolerated from your teachers. If I feel it teaches you a lesson, I will '_kick shit at you_' all day and I would be well within my rights. Now, what on earth gave you the notion to try and take two jars of red from Ms. Scarletina by force?"

Cardin sneers at Rose. "You can't prove anything."

Rose takes a moment to punt another piece of plaster at him, nailing him right in the nose. "Don't. Test. Me." She bites out with narrowed eyes. "There are cameras everywhere in this school. If I have to spend my time to gather evidence you can bet that your punishment will be nothing less than _severe_."

Cardin growls before throwing his hands into the air, spattering small amounts of that had come from his nose. "_Fine! _So I tried to take the dust, so what? If that b-_girl_ didn't drop it nothing would have happened. And if that little shit of a dog didn't attack me and _explode_ I wouldn't be hurt!"

"Mr. Winchester, _you_ are responsible for that explosion. If you hadn't accosted Ms. Scarletina, my dog would not have been covered in dust in the first place. If you had not then attempted to pull her ears, my dog would not have attacked you. But that is not the whole reason I am here. No, I am here because you singlehandedly almost killed _dozens of people_." Cardin frowns in confusion. "In that very same room sits _four hundred kilo's _of dust, Mr. Winchester. You are lucky that when you knocked the red from Ms. Scarletina's hands that they didn't go up! You could have been responsible for possibly over a hundred people's deaths today, Mr. Winchester!" Rose roars, her face a rictus of fury. All around her students are gasping, paling or looking _murderous_.

Cardin face pales as he realises the magnitude of his mistake. "I didn't think-" He is struck by a piece of wood on the cheek by a _massively_ pissed Rose.

"I _know_ you didn't think, Mr. Winchester. Your actions today are so incredibly stupid and irresponsible that I don't even have an idea of how to punish you. Luckily for me, the new head of security on staff has been taking notes of this entire event."

Tai-Yang waves cheerily, a contrast to his blazing red eyes, which are much more honest in their portrayal of his emotions. "My name is Tai-Yang Xiao Long, and I'll be looking after you kiddies for the foreseeable future. Now, if you would come with me Mr. Winchester, I do believe Ms. Goodwitch will help us deal with situation. Rose, if you could bring Ms. Scarletina with you?"

"Of course." Rose turns and fetches a very nervous looking Velvet.

"Let's go." Tai-Yang says, dragging a reluctant Cardin by the crook of his elbow. He is obviously doing his best to resist, but despite his strength, Tai-Yang is by _far_ more powerful. He looks at Cardin from the corner of his eye. "If you don't stop that, I am going to carry you over my shoulder like an invalid. And don't think I can't, boy, I've been swinging Deathstalkers around by the tail since I twenty years old."

There isn't much more struggling after that.

A few minutes of silence pass as a grim looking Tai-Yang and Rose accompany their two charges to Glynda's office. Zwei is snoozing gently in Rose's arms.

Some brief knocking and they enter Glynda's office, where they find her sitting at her desk, marking reports with a cup of tea in her hands.

"How can I help you, Tai-Yang, Rose, Mr. Winchester, Ms. Scarletina?" Glynda asks levelly. Tai-Yang opens his scroll and recites the entire event.

Glynda's grip on her teacup tightens during the explanation. Towards the end she turns to Cardin robotically, the teacup shattering in her hand.

Velvet yelps.

Cardin whimpers.

Rose damn near _purrs_ in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"I get the feeling you <em>really<em> don't like that boy." Tai-Yang comments with no small trace of amusement in his voice as he watches the full grown woman next to him skip down the hall.

"_Fuck_ no." Rose agrees readily. "I hope he chokes on the sharp end of a boarbatusk, the traitorous bastard."

"_Ah_." Tai-Yang says in realisation, his eyes gleaming with malice. "Well, there goes the last of my sympathy."

Rose snorts. "The only reason that sapient turd is still walking is because he hasn't actually _done_ anything yet. At this point I don't doubt he only intends to hunt Grimm."

"I wish them the best."

"The Grimm or his team?"

"Both."

Rose chuckles, pulling her father down a side passage toward team RWBY's dorm. Tai-Yang smiles lightly at Rose's childish action, stumbling after her as she excitedly pulls him down the hall.

He's happy to see the war didn't change everything about her.

"Here we are!" Rose exclaims, slamming open the team RWBY door.

"_AH!__" _Weiss screams shrilly in surprise, nearly falling out of her chair at the noise. "Rose you neanderthal, don't you know how to open a door?!" She barks.

"I'm a terrible influence, I'm afraid." Tai-Yang comments with a chuckle.

"DAD!"

"Pops!"

Ruby and Yang yell their greetings respectively, scrambling and crashing into their father in their embraces.

"Sup' brats?" Tai-Yang laughs, ruffling Ruby's hair. Yang disengages and punches him in the shoulder.

"Who you calling a brat, pops?"

"_You, _you violent little brat." He says with a pout, rubbing his shoulder dramatically.

"Don't be such a wimp, I know you aura-shielded that."

"I'm hurt _emotionally_."

"Suck it up, Xiao-Long." Yang teases.

"This is why Ruby is my favourite." Tai-Yang says as Ruby disengages from her enthusiastic hug.

"Oh please, Ruby is everyones favourite." Yang says, rolling her eyes.

"It's true, we are _adorable_." Rose says sagely, Ruby nods in agreement.

"She isn't _my_ favourite." Weiss interjects. Rose grins at her.

"Give it a few years."

Ruby fist pumps in pre-emptive victory. "She does love me!" She exclaims.

Rose catches her by the hoody before she can glomp Weiss. "I don't think you're at the tackle hug stage, yet, little Rose." Rose catches Tai-Yang's flinch at the nickname at through the corner of her eye.

"Do you ever get to that stage?" Blake wonders, climbing out from her bunk.

"That's my little secret." Rose smiles cheerily.

"The answer to that question is _no_." Weiss comments, standing smoothly out of her chair.

"Anyway, guys, this is our dad." Yang gestures to Tai-Yang. "Tai-Yang Xiao-Long. Dad, these are my teammates. My partner, Blake Belladonna," A small wave and a smile. "and Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee."

"How do you do, Mr. Xiao-Long."

"Fine thank you, Ms. Schnee. Yourself?"

"No complaints... at the moment." She gives a pointed look toward Yang and Ruby.

"So polite! She'll be a good influence on you, Ru!" Tai-Yang says with a smile. Rose laughs.

"No, she doesn't stand a chance. She's already being corrupted. It's inevitable."

Weiss looks well and truly horrified at the thought.

"Ah, my condolences, Ms. Schnee." Tai-Yang says solemnly. Blake laughs softly at the byplay. Rose catches this and grins at her.

"So, dad, why are you here?" Ruby questions.

"Well your amazingly talented, one of a kind father,"

"_So humble_." Yang praises sarcastically, clapping slowly. Tai-Yang ignores her completely

"was just offered the job as head of security for Beacon." He says with a beaming grin.

"Head of security? I didn't even know we _had_ security." Blake comments, Rose notes that it is accompanied with her trademark raised brow.

Classic.

"Well we do now! Now I don't have to worry about everyone dying while I am out saving the world!" Rose says happily.

Ruby chokes on her sentence, looking up at Rose in shock.

"Who would try to kill us at school?"

"The Grimm, gangsters, traitors, assassins, Cinder, her lieutenants, the White Fang, Roman Torchwick, Neo Politan..." Rose lists easily, flicking the names off with her fingers.

"Ok, we get it, people want us dead!" Ruby exclaims, shaking her arms in panic. Rose stops and considers Ruby for a second before pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

"Don't worry about them little Rose." She squeezes her comfortingly. "Except for the Grimm, worry about them." Ruby laughs lightly, but still looks a little unsure. Rose stands tall and gives everyone in the room a smile. "Really, don't worry. You guys will _definitely_ be able to handle anything they throw at you."

"What do you mean, sis?" Yang asks curiously.

"I mean that as your Combat Instructor, I'll make sure you're ready for anything." Rose says smugly. Weiss groans, burying her face into her hands.

"Ruby, your family is flocking to Beacon in _droves_." She comments.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Ruby chirps.

"_No_._"_ Weiss states emphatically._  
><em>

"I take offence to that." Tai-Yang remarks lightly.

"Me too." Yang agrees.

"Technically I _am_ family." Rose says offhand.

"I'm also not feeling the love." Qrow says with a pout, walking into the room with a sparkling clean Zwei.

"There's _more of- _wait, what is that?" Weiss questions softly, at the sight of a softly snoring puppy.

"Is that a _dog__?" _Blake hisses, leaping a top Ruby's bunk. Rose is hit with a distinct feeling of deja-vu.

"What in the world possessed you to bring a tiny, slobbering, shedding," Each word from the irate heiress is accompanied by a stomp of her foot until she reaches Zwei. When she does she opens her mouth to continue her tirade but Zwei's eyes crack open. With an excited yip her licks her nose. "bundle of joy and aren't you just the _cutest_ thing? Yes you are! Yes. you. are!" Weiss gushes, plucking Zwei from Qrow's hands.

Blake, Ruby and Yang watch in slack jawed amazement as Weiss absolutely _fawns_ over Zwei, unable to compute her actions with her usual demeanour.

'Definitely deja-vu.' Rose thinks, amusement at the situation causing mirth to bubble in her chest. "Ah, love at first sight." She muses absently.

Tai-Yang chuckles at his daughters strange sense of humour. As he looks around the room, he takes in the dynamic of team RWBY.

He likes what he sees.

The beginning of a real team.

A real _family_.

He couldn't be prouder of his two little girls; and the not so little one, too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<em>**

**Long chapter. Like, super, duper long. I hope it makes up for the long break.**

**Next time! ACTION! VIOLENCE! _MORE ZWEI!_**

**_AHHHHHHHH!_**

**MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH OWN RUBY.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Sparks<p>

* * *

><p>It has been a few days since Ozpin hired Qrow, Ruby and Tai-Yang. Each have been extremely busy. Between strategic meetings for the assaults on Cinder's power base, writing lesson plans and gearing up to take on their new positions not much time had been spent socialising. Teaching was a full time job, never mind planning a war in what spare time they had.<p>

It was similarly busy for team RWBY. As much as they might have wanted to speak to Rose, or in the case of the two siblings, their father and Qrow, they couldn't. Beacon was the most highly lauded combat school in the entire _world_. It was also without a doubt one of, if not the most intensive. They were beset by copious amounts of difficult, gruelling work, physical or otherwise.

So the days blurred past, in between the shuffling of papers and whispers that planned a better future. Not much of note had occurred, if you were to take a cursory look. But if you were to search deeper…

Well, Yang had certainly not been idle.

A lot of people thought that Yang was constantly explosive, a high-intensity personality that closely mimicked the flames of her semblance. What people often forget is that fire is a complicated, almost organic thing. It was free and wild. And while yes, this might lend shallow credence to their theory really, what it really does is _disprove_ it.

Fire comes in many forms, and often acts in many strange ways. Different fuels produced different flames, much like Yang's determination would rise to differing challenges. It can become altered according to its environment. Yang would often improvise and adapt, a skill she was proud of.

Most of all however, fire comes in many levels of intensity. When people think of flames, they often think destruction and recklessness. Whilst Yang _did_ have predisposition to both those things, it was by no means her entire personality. She was also regularly thought of a sense of warmth and dependability, a soothing balm to her friends and family. She could burn, but she could just as easily heal, as was in her nature.

What most people don't know, or expect, is Yang's approach to romance. They assume with her cocky confidence and flirtatious attitude her approach would be rather bold. Undoubtedly, this _was_ a part of it but by no means the whole. She wasn't all flash and scorching intensity.

No, when it came to honest romance, expressing true feelings, Yang burned _slow_. She didn't try for the sweep you off your feet passion that so many trashy novels espoused. Ardour that burns that hot often burns itself out just as quickly. And if she had genuine feelings for someone, she wasn't going to risk something like that. Instead it was something altogether more intense.

It is light touches, lingering looks and secret smiles. It's simple words with hints of promise. It is genuine encouragement, camaraderie and caring. A slow building heat built by her very presence, till thoughts of her filled your mind and the meagre physical contact you do share is no longer enough.

It is slow, genuine, and all consuming; a series of sparks fanned into a forest fire. Every show of affection was another gust of wind, or a tree felled by her encroaching advance. She burns slow, so that simple warmth became a fire in your heart without you even realising.

And _that_ is how Yang romances.

* * *

><p>Yang is having a good week. Ever since her talk with Rose, she has been stuck on her feelings toward Weiss. She is not completely above admitting that initially it seemed rather physical. Weiss is a beautiful woman and Yang doesn't feel guilty about being attracted to her.<p>

What surprised her was there was _more_ to her feelings. There had been moments where she had seen there was more to Weiss than was visible at first, second or even _third_ glance. The girl appeared honestly imperturbable and implacable, wearing an icy mask of indifference and downright hostility. But there _is_ more. She got her first glimpse when she saved her sister during initiation, her small speech afterwards marking the real beginning of her partnership with Ruby.

The second came not long after. Weiss had been obviously unhappy when Ruby was named team leader. The entire first day had been something of a disaster, what with Mt. Schnee ready to erupt at a moments notice. And erupt she did. Her furious outburst toward Ruby had been extremely harsh but Yang had restrained herself and not said a word, mostly because Weiss was _right_. Ruby would need to overcome her flaws and set an example if she was to be an effective leader.

That wasn't to say she had ignored Weiss' own flaws, her jealousy and arrogance had really needled Yang. She had been preparing a tongue lashing of her own when Weiss had come into the dorm so late that night. But when Weiss had approached Ruby offering a genuine apology, encouragements and _coffee?_ Yang bore silent witness to the rather cute bonding moment between her sister and the heiress, being just as surprised as Ruby when the icy girl had admitted to always wanting bunk-beds as a child.

After that there had been more, shimmering beneath the facade. Providing her notes for Blake when the the quiet girl had fallen ill after she had some bad salmon, helping Yang bandage some cuts after a particularly intense sparring match with Ren and sometimes even tutoring the entire team on the usage of dust in magic! As much as the girl could be absolutely frigid, she held a tentative level of caring toward her teammates. Yang suspects that her shyness and inexperience had a lot to do with her inability to relay her positive feelings toward her new friends.

It was moments like these that really stuck with Yang, and she really liked what she saw beneath the surface of the white haired heiress. This was probably why she quickly found _herself_ floundering under her rapidly growing feelings for the girl. Her intentions of showing interest and affection in order to plant the seeds of romance in Weiss' mind had... sort of _backfired_.

At first Weiss had been skittish when it came to the smallest of touches, as she was wont to do. And her replies to Yang's attempt to endear herself to the Schnee had been less than encouraging. Yang thought she was acting perfectly fine, she had always been one to show affection physically and had been doing so to Weiss (albeit in smaller doses) since they ended up on the same team. And it seemed to be working.

The last few days Yang had taken to touching Weiss more, in small gestures mostly. And Weiss was reacting _positively_. She didn't freeze when she lay a hand at the crook of her elbow to get her attention, nor when Yang would _'accidentally'_ brush hands or something equally innocuous. Yes, she sometimes barely acknowledged Yang when she was in contact with her, but not once did she rebuff or berate her.

Something she discovered was that Weiss was literally cold, something about bad circulation or some such.

Yang exploited this _viciously_. Through subtle uses of her semblance fire, she made her touches very, _very_ warm. Seeing Weiss lean subconsciously lean into her warmth more than once was gratifying, but watching her drag slender fingers across areas where Yang had purposely left lingering warmth _hours_ later? That was electrifying.

Last night she had even hugged the girl, and Weiss hugged _back_. According to Ruby, who bore witness in stunned silence, Weiss was _not_ one to hug back. But she had, after only momentary pause. Yang's rather flimsy reason that Weiss seemed a little tired and cold had been mostly an excuse, but apparently also true. Weiss had leaned into the moment of quiet support meant to defrost her own icy demeanour, but had inadvertently melted Yang's heart a little, cheesy as it sounded.

It was heartening for Yang to see such progress so very quickly. Weiss was by no means going to win any awards for most caring personality, but her attitude toward the team was becoming much more positive. She had honestly not expected for her to change, to display her softer nature so easily. It brought back things that Rose had mentioned, things about Weiss leading a sheltered life.

Weiss was more lonely than she would like to admit, but Yang would change that if she could.

In light of all this, all these wonderful things she was doing for her teammate (and not _all_ for selfish reasons) Yang thought she could get away with one little favour, right?

She was just borrowing a towel, after all.

* * *

><p>"You blonde oaf! What possessed you to take <em>my<em> towel? You were provided your own on the day we arrived, just as I was!" Weiss barks, pummelling a dainty fist against the bathroom door.

"Yeah, but mine's in the wash!" Yang hollers from behind the locked portal.

"You should have thought of that earlier!"

"It slipped my mind. I had hand-to-hand and I just really needed to get clean, Weiss."

"Yes but why did you take _my_ towel?!"

"What's the big deal?"

"It's unsanitary!" Weiss hisses, slapping her palm against the door.

"I don't know how _you_ use towels, but I use them _after _I've taken my shower." Yang snarks lightly. Weiss glares at the door, willing it and the occupant within to burn to ash.

Unfortunately for her, this doesn't happen.

"Why don't you just use your semblance to dry yourself, Xiao Long?"

"Ah, Xiao Long again, am I?" Yang remarks with a laugh from inside the bathroom. When there isn't a response she decides to answer the question. "Because I just conditioned my hair, and I don't want to dry it out."

"Your semblance dries out you hair?" Weiss questions curiously, surprised at that little tid-bit.

"Well yeah, it's just hair, heat will dry it out. Why do you think I go so crazy when it gets damaged? I have to work really, really hard to keep it in good shape. I've always had long hair, and I didn't want to give it up, so I put a lot of effort in to keep it healthy." Yang explains.

"Oh." Weiss exclaims, surprised at the fairly reasonable rationalisation of Yang's berserk fury when her hair is harmed. It's still rather excessive, but now that Weiss can see why should act the way she does, it is more understandable. She pauses in her thoughts, then shakes her head. She had been sidetracked. "We were talking about my towel."

Suddenly, the door swings open and Yang is standing there, with Weiss' towel firmly wrapped around her. "Yeah I gue-WOAH_!" _Yang begins before Weiss takes her by surprise.

What Weiss had intended to do was snatch the towel as she turned to walk off, leaving Yang naked but in the bathroom. Perfectly acceptable. What had happened is that she underestimated just how firmly said towel was wrapped around the buxom blonde. With a yell, Yang toppled over, falling atop Weiss. They manage to land well enough to avoid injury, with Yang on top of Weiss who lay on her back. The same Weiss who was now holding the traitorous towel in her hand.

Yang was straddling Weiss hips, and she could feel the familiar heady warmth of the brawler more intimately than she had ever before."My god, you're," Weiss starts before her eyes widen, taking in Yang's naked form. Her hair, still damp from the shower, sits in stunning ringlets that cascade over her upper body, a darkened gold due to lingering moisture. Her heavily muscled arms, a testament to her monstrous strength, travel upwards in equally impressive shoulders. Those shoulders travel down into a surprisingly delicate looking collarbone, which leads down..."_Gorgeous." _Weiss breathes, eyes raking over Yang's body.

Yang herself sits in stunned silence, watching as a heavy blush springs up on Weiss' features. She was preparing herself to stand and for one _hell _of a tirade, which was why when Weiss uttered a husky compliment she felt unable to move, a distinct shiver travelling down her spine. The shivers increased as Weiss blatantly checked her out, hungry eyes taking in every detail. Yang felt her embarrassment skyrocket; she was confident with her body, but even she finds suddenly being naked in front of her crush a little overwhelming.

"My, my, dinner and show!" Blake says amusedly, nonchalantly taking a sip of her smoothie at the open doorway. Yang takes all of half a second noticing her before she jumps back into the bathroom with a yelp, slamming the door shut.

Weiss remains, lying stunned on the floor. Slowly, however, she becomes aware of just how embarrassed she is to have been caught in such a compromising a position. "I-it wasn't what it looked like!" She stammers to Blake, who hums noncommittally.

"They always say that." She remarks.

"No! It really- we weren't doing anything untoward!"

"I agree. It seemed perfectly normal to me." Blake says lightly.

Weiss groans, burying her face into her towel. Her towel, which now smells like sandalwood and charred birch.

"Hey Weiss, can I um, can I have the towel back?" Yang calls out sheepishly.

Blake lifts an eyebrow at Weiss when the heiress meets her eyes, glancing downward at the towel which she had pressed to her face and body.

The cat faunus didn't before know that it was possible for a human to go such an spectacular shade of red.

* * *

><p>Rose was having a very amusing breakfast. First, Zwei had taken up guard next to Velvet, becoming her unofficial protector. It was very cute, as she had obviously grown very fond of the eccentric little hound and spoiled him mercilessly. Indeed, when he had chased off no less than three different bullies she rewarded him with his very own portion of bacon.<p>

Zwei looked positively _rapturous_.

Second, team JNPR had ostensibly got into some mild trouble, as they were busy cooking breakfast in the kitchens with some of the staff. Everyone except Nora at least, who they had the good sense to sideline to cleaning the hall. Both Ren and Jaune were putting on a great showing, the male duo combining efforts to do some impressively theatrical pancake cooking. There were flips, there was fire and there was more than a little laughter.

Pyrrha on the other hand, looked like the apocalypse had come early and paid her a personal visit. Unlike Jaune and Ren who wore a simple apron and chefs hat, she wore what looked to be half the contents of the kitchen. Covered head to toe in flower and splotches of various other foodstuffs, her hair was also coming undone. All in all, she didn't seem to be having the easiest time. The contrast between her and her blonde crush was rather funny.

Jaune had at first not shown near the level of skill as his red-haired partner, and in fact never really would, despite his eventual immense skill. She was just as talented and had worked at it for longer, so that was just common sense. He might not have never have been her match with a sword, but in the kitchen the invincible girl was outmatched. The Arc scion had a surprisingly gargantuan list of non-combat related skills, ranging from zoology to pop-and-lock dancing, but by far his most impressive was his abilities in a kitchen. He was a truly talented chef, whereas Pyrrha seemed to panic if he got three feet within a whisk.

Ren outclassed her in that area through simply being completely unflappable, courtesy of his life-long friendship with Nora. Not that his cooking skills were much better, but by simply following Jaune's flow he had found everything coming easily to him.

And Rose watched, chuckling happily at the antics of her old friends.

However, the third reason for her amusing breakfast would _have_ to be her sister and her old partner. They hadn't been able to so much as look at one other before blushing lightly and turning away. Blake also seemed very amused by the byplay, her amber eyes glinting with mirth and a mischievous, knowing quirk to her lips. Ruby looks utterly confused. Rose _really_ couldn't blame her, as she was just fifteen but _honestly_, it was obvious that something was going on.

"So what happened?" Rose asks bluntly, giving both Weiss and Yang a grin.

"Nothing." Weiss says stiffly, the blush resurfacing as she turns mechanically back to her breakfast. Yang takes a preposterously long draft of coffee, so Rose turns to Blake.

"Do _you_ know?"

"Yes." Blake says, a little smugly, taking a sip of her green tea. Ruby looks askance at her, chewing her Pumpkin Pete's at mach-speed before swallowing in a gulp.

"Something happened? Is it something I should know?" Ruby asks in a rush, curiousity sparking in her eyes. Blake turns to me with an almost imperceptible smile.

"What do you suppose, think she should hear the story?"

Both Weiss and Yang look horrorstruck at the thought, so Rose nods fervently. "Absolutely."

"I walked in on Weiss and Yang last night." Blake says plainly and Rose goggles at her, but Ruby looks confused. At her look Blake sighs, stifling a smirk, deciding she may as well go for broke. "Weiss and Yang were on the floor. Yang was sitting on top of Weiss."

"Well that _is_ a little weird but..." Ruby says looking unimpressed, sipping at her glass of milk.

"Yang was naked."

Ruby's spit-take is _glorious_. Like a gross, lactose infused fountain. Rose can't believe her mouth is capable of shooting milk at such pressure. Even Blake looks slightly impressed. "N-naked?!" Ruby sputters, spinning in her seat to look at the two now heavily blushing girls. "Why were you _naked?"_

Rose notices just how silent the surrounding tables had become. Eavesdropping at it's finest. Undoubtedly the ever inspiring Beacon gossip vine would have this story going around campus in minutes.

"It was an accident!" Yang says placatingly to her little sister.

"How do you get on top of a girl, naked, by _accident?"_ Ruby says disbelievingly.

"I just wanted my towel back." Weiss barks by way of explanation.

"So you took off the only thing my sister was wearing?" Rose says with a smirk.

"No! Well, yes, but I didn't mean for her to fall on top of me." Weiss says, rubbing her temples lightly.

"I just sort of fell over." Yang says, tipping her hand from upright to flat indicatively.

"They weren't exactly in a rush to separate. I watched them for at least half a minute." Blake says with a now visible teasing smirk. Rose turns to her with a brow raised.

"You were watching two of your teammates in a possible sexual situation for that long?" Rose says with a chuckle. Blake blushes lightly, coughing into her fist.

"I didn't take you for a voyeur, Blake." Weiss says icily, glaring at her raven haired teammate.

"Are you saying that something was actually happening?" Rose interjects with a smirk.

"NO! For the last time, I wasn't having sex with your sister!"

"What's this I hear about you having sex with my daughter?!" Tai-Yang rumbles ominously, striding up to the table. Weiss actually balks a bit at his presence and Yang slams her head down onto the table.

"It wasn't me!" Ruby squeaks when her father turns his gaze on her. Tai-Yang visibly relaxes at this, going back to his usual slightly goofy demeanour.

"That's good, we wouldn't want you to get involved with this sort of thing, now would we?" He asks with a smile showing far too many teeth.

"Of course, sir." Weiss says instantly, back going straight. Blake nods seriously, hiding her nervousness behind her mug. Yang remains face-desked, unwilling to deal with her father this early in the morning.

"It's too late for me, I'm afraid." Rose says dramatically, putting a hand to her brow. "I've already been... _corrupted!"_ She wails despairingly.

Tai-Yang's face scrunches in distaste, looking as if he were sucking on something distinctly sour. "I've noticed."

Yang lifts her head from the table at this. "Noticed? Noticed how?" She asks curiously.

A proverbial lightbulb appears above Rose's head and she grins, diving for her scroll. With a few quick taps she brings up the photo Ozpin had sent of her father hoisting her discarded clothes in Glynda's office, with a laughing Qrow in the background. She slides it across the table to Yang, who snatches it up deftly. A few seconds pass and various things flicker across Yang's features. Confusion, then shock, then suspicion and then finally, humour.

"Is that Goodwitch's office, by any chance?" Yang says with a shit-eating grin.

"Yup. I got that the morning that Dad arrived at Beacon."

"Pffft." Yang snorts loudly, doubling over as her body is racked with laughter. The scroll, laying forgotten in her sudden fit of hilarity was then picked up by her disguised faunus partner. Blake's eyes go wide as she looks at the picture, before a small throaty laugh slips past her lips as well. She ignores the other feeling the picture elicits, the uncomfortable twisting in her stomach.

"Oh lemme see lemme see!" Ruby says, practically bouncing in her seat, trying to sneak a peak at the scroll. Blake tosses it to her lazily, and Ruby grabs it. After a few moments of inspection, she looks slowly up, meeting Rose's amused gaze and blushing ferociously.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." Ruby says weakly.

"Ok." Rose says, shrugging and smirking lightly.

Ruby looks between the scroll, to Rose, then back to the scroll, Rose again and then finally the scroll. "...It's exactly what it looks like, isn't it?"

"Oh _yes_." Rose says with a laugh. Ruby follows in her sister's footsteps and promptly face-desks, groaning lowly. Meanwhile, Weiss had apparently decided to sate her own curiosity and taken up the scroll.

"I've seen people _eat_ at that desk." Weiss mutters with a disgusted face.

"Don't worry, I did some of that too." Rose says with a lecherous grin. Yang, who had been making her recovery, devolves once more into helpless laughter at Weiss' indignant shriek. Ruby groans louder, seemingly doing her best to meld her skull with the table and flipping up her hoody to hide her embarrassment from the world. Blake has a small trail of blood leak from her nose, which she quickly dashes away with a napkin.

"Enough, enough. I give." Tai-Yang says, waving his hands in front of his face. "I just need you to finish up so we can go." He says to Rose, who nods and starts finishing the last of her meal.

"Go?" Ruby asks from her hoody induced isolation, before sitting up and flipping it back down. "Where are you guys going?"

"We need to grab some gear for a mission." Rose says, before she finishes her coffee.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight, actually." Ruby asks.

"Ah, sorry Ru. We leave tonight and should be back around sunset tomorrow." Tai-Yang says, placing Ruby in a warm sidelong hug.

"Ah, okay! Well we can still do something then, it is the weekend tomorrow after all." Ruby says with a smile.

"Sounds good, little Rose." Her adult counterpart says, standing up quickly. "Ready, dad."

Tai-Yang squeezes Ruby one last time before standing and facing Rose. "Alright, Qrow should be at the docks already."

"Good luck on your mission!" Yang says, wiping the last of her laughter from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"God speed." Weiss says with a nod.

"Good luck." Blake says softly.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ruby says with a beaming smile.

"Ah thanks ladies, but I don't need luck when I have dad!" Rose says with a smile, and Tai-Yang puffs up proudly. "After all, I hear he makes excellent bait."

Tai-Yang deflates, looking at Rose with a pout. "My daughter, why must you wound me so?"

"Don't worry dad, you're the prettiest bait I've ever seen." She says, patting him softly on the cheek. Tai-Yang snorts and rolls his eyes with a smile at his daughter.

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

Rose smiles innocently at him, before her expression grows excited. "Come on pops, lets go kick some ass."

"Wait!" Yang calls before they walk away. "What's your mission?" She asks.

Rose gives her a feral smile.

"It's time we took the fight to the enemy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~FOLLOW~REVIEW!<strong>_

**I really wanted to get started with the Freezerburn. I know it seems sudden and intense, but don't worry, it's not going to magically start the relationship. This is just the beginning, where Weiss comes to realise that she is looking at Yang in a different light. There are still a lot of insecurities to be solved and questions to be asked. I can guarantee that there won't be any real overtures of a relationship between the two forming within the next twenty thousand words or so.**

**Anywho. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I promised violence, but I delivered nudity instead.**

**Fair trade?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>Discovery<p>

* * *

><p>The wind whipped through the side of the open hovercraft as it soared silently through the night air. Rose sits in silence, hair dancing lazily as if caught in a mild zephyr. As she is sitting, she runs through a series of meditational exercises crafted for the sole purpose of focusing her mind. She would check on Crescent Rose if she could, but the possibility of it falling out of the drop-ship was far too high for her liking. She'd never let that happen again, once was more than enough.<p>

Glynda is in a similar state, undertaking her own pre-mission warm up. She flows her Aura through her body and her weapon, allowing it to pool up and then release. She feels the call of the Dust woven into her crop and her clothes to her Aura, a distinct resonance she has built over the years. Her body tingles with the other worldly awareness that comes naturally to Dust adepts and Aura masters. Almost subconsciously she reaches out to the world around her, feeling it in a way that cannot accurately be described. How do you explain sight to a blind woman? Or sound to the deaf? She may as well attempt to count the stars in sky... Wait, how in the _world_ did her thoughts start running on such meaningless tangents? She really was getting more dramatic in her advancing age. With a small mental self-rebuke she returns to her exercises, muttering a slew of uncomplimentary things about Ozpin being a bad influence on her.

Tai-Yang hums under his breath, singing along with the classic rock thrumming through his headphones. He builds his awareness, of the feel of his body, the world around him, and his own tempo using his music. He always felt more connected, more perceptive, when he had something that quieted his inner thoughts and nothing served that purpose better than song. He can feel it, in the still quality of the air, the loose preparedness of his muscles, and the steady beat of his heart. Tai-Yang is ready, so he sits and he waits.

Qrow is perhaps the most charged. Being the only trusted pilot amongst the team, he had gone through his prep time before take off but that had been hours ago. Whilst he found flying his ship relaxing, maybe even cathartic, it was not inclined to leave him in the shatter-sharp state of awareness he would prefer for a mission. But he wasn't about to complain. He'd done far worse in much direr conditions; he could grumble about his lack of meditation time to Rose later. Perhaps they could hire a pilot? Not that he was going to let anyone lay a hand on the _Corvus_. Hmm, he'd have to think on it.

* * *

><p><em>"Rose, I'm in position." <em>Qrow's voice sounds statically over her earpiece radio. Her eyes flicker from her hiding place, some bushes about one hundred metres away from the entrance of the White Fang storage compound. Hidden deep in the forest of Thousand Homes, no one would even dream of using such a hostile environment as a base. No one except Cinder, of course.

Thousand Homes is one of the most Dust rich sites in all of Remnant. Unbelievably massive veins of the precious resource lay just below the surface, a few even being of the much sought after self-revitalising deposits. Dust, contrary to what some conspiracy theorists would have everyone believe, is not a limited resource. There are a few places in Remnant where the natural energies intersect, collecting it self replenishing deposits of the essential energy propellant. Indeed, the Schnee Dust Corporation has made spectacular use of their vaunted regenerating mines, leading to many of their modern achievements.

To find and claim such a mine often leads to instant fame and riches. But only if the mine is claimed _successfully. _Unfortunately, finding a new vein in non-hostile territory was exceedingly rare, and chances that it was regenerating even if you found one are slim to none. In the past, settlers and adventurers alike have taken to making their way out into their world to stake their claim on new territory. New territory like Thousand Homes.

Except Thousand Homes _isn't_ new. Beneath the soft glow of the dark blue fir trees lay earth soaked with the blood of hundreds of thousands and the shattered remains of more settlements than one could hope to remember. Thousand Homes has had many names throughout the ages, each different but each with the same end. Ruin and slaughter. Word would spread of the destruction of a new settlment, a tragedy but a terrible fact of life for those who dwelled in Remnant. However, in time, memories would fade and Thousand Homes would once again be claimed under a new name.

And the cycle would repeat. Eventually Hunters who had taken it upon themselves to solve the mystery of inexplicably vanishing settlements uncovered the dark story. So it was that Thousand Homes was given its final name, a stark reminder of the suffering of humanity under the Grimm threat. That despite the beauty of the roiling blue hills and the immense wealth contained within the land here rested an ancient and terrible malice.

Drakes.

Widely regarded as some of the most horrifyingly dangerous Grimm on Remnant, they were native only to Thousand Homes (luckily). Fiercely territorial and aggressive, even for Grimm, they actually avoided human contact except to slaughter any who would dare encroach upon their territory. They were, essentially, dragons. Even the youngest Drake was easily the size of a Deathstalker and twice as deadly. Even though they only number in the double digits, the Drakes of Thousand Homes have never been conquered.

And for good reason.

For a Grimm to be named is terrible thing. Only those Grimm with recognisable and unique features were ever named, the type of features that come with vast age and countless battles. Only the direst of threats to humanity, the most monstrous of the dark horde were ever named. Happily, precious few of the legendary beasts remained. And even fewer of them had known locations.

Izhar was one of the few. With bladed claws sharpened on the bones of the greatest warriors, tooth and tongue bathed in the blood of the innocent, with wings of an ebony so dark they leech the very light from the sky, and eyes of sickly green fire, Izhar was the stuff of nightmares. The elder Drake, capable of the wholesale slaughter of entire armies. Magnificent in all its dread glory.

And Rose is undertaking a black-op in its backyard.

So, she is justifiably wary, she feels. She signals her uncle to move forward, to begin their infiltration of the base. The plan was to get in, steal the Dust, move it to the _Corvus_ and flee. At least that was the optimistic plan. The more likely plan was for Qrow and Rose to get as much Dust as they can to the ship before they are inevitably discovered (moving a tonne of Dust _is_ noticeable), then they were going to call in back up.

That is where Glynda and Tai-Yang came in. They would take care of the Fang as quickly as they could, and once they were done they'd help load the Dust. Hopefully, enough Dust will have been stolen using this method before backup arrived for the White Fang.

It wasn't a complicated plan, but efficient in its simplicity. Unfortunately, Rose knew that no plan ever survived first contact with the enemy.

* * *

><p>The White Fang guard holds his rifle over his shoulder lazily, with his back propped up by the wall. His uniform is too tight, he's cold, and he's tired. He doesn't even really understand why he is on guard duty in the first place. He knows he's a decent enough fighter, but what could he possibly do if he saw a Grimm? Run inside and tell everyone about it is all he <em>could<em> do, really. And if he saw even _one_ Drake scale he was out of here faster than you can say 'I don't get paid enough for this shit'. A flicker in his peripheral vision causes him to come to attention.

He doesn't even have time to register the pain when the hand embedded in his chest clenches into a fist and pulps his heart. With a bloody wrench Rose yanks her arm out of the now dead man's chest. He falls to the ground in a heap, like a puppet with its strings cut. Next to her, Qrow flicks his scythe clean of blood. A decapitated body lay at his feet.

"Why'd I even bother teach you how to use a scythe if you can do _that_." Qrow mutters, plugging his scroll into the White Fang guard he killed.  
>Rose shrugs lightly, flicking her hand free of blood and the lingering scraps of flesh. "It's quiet." She explains.<p>

"The scythe is quiet."

"_Your_ scythe is quiet, Uncle Qrow." Rose says with amusement. "With your semblance, your _everything_ is quiet."

"Point." He concedes. "But how is killing people with your hand quiet _or_ easy?" He asks with a raised brow.

Rose grins, lifting her hand and splaying her fingers. The glove she wears is a specialty piece she picked up in Vale. Coloured a crimson red, with metal tipped fingers for claws and a cutting edge for the blade of her hand, it makes a moderately deadly concealed weapon. For most people that is.

Slashing her hand through the air with her semblance, she showcases her ability to Qrow. He doesn't even catch her arm in movement, just the flutter of petals and the change in position.

"So you use it in conjunction with your semblance?" Qrow questions, tapping a few buttons on his scroll.

"Yup."

"Why not just use a normal weapon and swing it the same way?"

Rose shakes her head lightly at him. "Swinging something bladed or heavy at that speed is a recipe for disaster. Luckily, I know my arm isn't liable to fly off at the elbow and brain my favourite Uncle. So I got a bladed glove to use."

"I appreciate the thought." He mumbles, fiddling with his scroll once more. "Your saying swinging something with your semblance makes it too clumsy?" Qrow clarifies.

"More or less. I can swing Crescent Rose at the same time I run with my semblance but trying to swing _her_ with my semblance is too hard. I can't correct my blow or my balance at that speed, and it's really hard to keep a good grip on things. It's completely impractical to try and swing a weapon that way."

"But it makes a good assassination tool." Qrow says. "All you need is one swift, decisive strike, after all."

"Basically. It was either this or I grab a knife. I can't throw the sound of my scythe like you can, so it's a little too loud for any sort of infiltration mission.'

"Good idea." Qrow says airily, then he grins as his scroll flashes. "Annnd done. I have an accurate layout of the complex."

"Goody." Rose says, rubbing her hands together and squatting down next to her uncle to look at the small display screen. After a few moments of observation she finds what she is looking for. "Here, on the floor below us," She points at a largish room at the end of a passage. "I'm willing to bet that's an operations office."

"And the huge space on our level is probably where they're keeping the Dust." Qrow mutters. "What do you want to do? We haven't got a plan for an information raid."

Rose hums, tilting her head side to side. "It could be invaluable. Taking the Dust is only a delaying tactic, we don't actually need it - but I could find something important in the office."

"Go. I can take care of the Dust for now." Qrow says, standing up and unsheathing his scythe once more.

"See you in a few." Rose says, standing and striding silently into the White Fang compound. It's completely dark, devoid of any real light source. A common tactic for the White Fang, considering they were made up almost exclusively of faunus, a race with night vision as a primary trait. She'd learnt to manage, however. She would never have the same level of sight that faunus could boast, but she wasn't blind in the dark.

She slips silently down the hall, breathing lightly of the cool damp air common to most underground complexes. The uniform concrete walls blend into monotony as she glides in between the shadows. Often when a passage breaks off she hears people, a few mess rooms and some sleeping quarters. She studiously avoids going close to those. Spotting a small alcove she darts inside, pulling out her scroll and checking her map.

A set of stairs not far from her would lead her down to the second level. From there it was two rights, a left and then the office at the end of the hall. Standing silently she makes her way to the stairs, pausing and hiding herself behind a wall when she spots a man and a woman playing cards just outside staircase. The sound of faint laughter carries in the still air.

Spinning out of her hiding place Rose blurs forward using her semblance. Her arm crashes through the Aura of the woman first, spearing through her back, but her momentum is not spent and her blow continues onward. The bladed glove meets its target in the man's sternum. Rose hovers above the two forms pinned onto the floor by her arm. The woman is gasping, lying atop the man and scrabbling futilely in an attempt to right herself. The man coughs, his brown eyes dimming with pain, shock, and rapid blood loss.

Rose frees herself, scanning the halls around her for any signs of alert or movement. She hears the panicked breathing of the woman, and turns in time to see blood bubble up from the mortally wounded fox faunus' lips. She continues to claw, arms shaking, in order to move herself. The man, apparently a wolf faunus, turns to her slowly lifting his own weak limb and placing a hand on the woman's face. He brings his lips to hers in a slow kiss, murmuring something inaudible to the woman against her mouth. The fox faunus seems to calm, returning the sweet kiss despite the blood gathering on her lips.

Rose isn't sure how much time passes before both forms stop moving, their last breaths splaying across the face of their partner as they still in one another's arms. Stifling the vicious wrench of guilt building within, she leaves with one last glance at the lives she had destroyed. Hands intertwined, they don't so much look dead as two lovers resting. The pool of blood building tells a different story.

Rose bounds down the stairs, taking four at a time with nary a sound. She presses herself against the door leading out to the level of the office. Opening it slowly her eyes flicker with incredible speed around her environment, but she doesn't spot any movement at all.

The passages are empty, even as she moves along walls in order to minimise any chance of her being spotted. She bypasses the open doorway of a nearby room, leaving her looking down the passage to the office.

Three male faunus stand conversing outside the office door. The shortest of the three had his back to Ruby, facing his two taller counterparts. With a deep breath she readies herself, gathering her Aura in preparation of her semblance. In a burst she moves forward, covering the distance between her and the shortest guard in mere moments, far to quickly for the guards to follow effectively. Her fingers jar slightly as she slices through his Aura, severing his spine at the base of his neck with a swipe of her hand. The second guard was in process of reaching for his sword when Rose delivered a jumping, diagonal slash from hip to neck. Her jump carries her to the roof overhead and she lands against it in a crouch.

"WHAT T-" The last member begins to shout before he is silenced by Rose. Her jump from above roof sends her barreling into the last guard, skidding across the floor with her hand in his abdomen, clenching his spine. With a vicious twist akin to snapping a wet reed, she breaks him, leaving him paralysed or dead on the floor.

Rose's face is pinched with disgust as she wipes the worst of the gore on the guards pant leg. Standing smoothly she turns and walks into the office, drawing Crescent Rose just to be safe. If there was anyone in there they would have definitely heard her scuffle with the guards. With a quick twist of the door knob, Rose opens the door and takes the plunge.

* * *

><p>Qrow is growing increasingly anxious. The route to the Dust had been guarded heavily, but not anything beyond his abilities. With his semblance's power of sound relocation, and his own not so inconsiderable talents of stealth he had the situation well in hand. More often than not, the guards were cut down without even a hint of his presence.<p>

He'd then proceeded to take the most valuable Dust crystals and place them in travelling cases, as well as loading barrels of powdered Dust onto shipping pallets. It was smooth sailing and he was glad for it. At this rate it was getting more and more likely that the mission would be completely stealthy.

That is, of course, before he heard gunfire. He'd tensed briefly, hoping that Rose would be able to handle the guards that had found her. But oddly enough, he didn't hear any answering gunfire. Which was strange, Rose would undoubtedly use Crescent Rose if she had been discovered - throwing stealth to the wind.

But then he heard the _screams_. He was a veteran hunter, he'd seen the best humanity had to offer face the absolute worst that the Grimm could spawn. He knew those types of screams. He'd heard them far too many times before. Those particular hopeless cries were of people facing a beast that they could not hope to defeat, a primal mix of terror and agony.

For a few moments Qrow entertains the thought that it was Rose eliciting those screams. It it disturbed him that after seeing the haunting rage simmering below the veil of her silver eye that he believed she was perfectly capable of doing so. She was definitely a monster in her own way.

He is both incredibly relieved and utterly dismayed when he is proven wrong. To his far left the concrete wall explodes outwards in a dusty shower of debris, among said debris a pulped fleshy mass of what could only have once been a member of the White Fang skidded wetly across the floor. The few remaining screams were louder as a group of terrified faunus fled into the storage hanger.

The last, tall female deer faunus, scrabbles over the debris and into the hanger. Or at least, she tries. A guttural roar behind has her shrieking in terror, then pain, as a immense talon pierces her chest. Grasping at it futiley, she yells in fear and pain as she lifted off the floor. Qrow groans in dismay as the dust settles and he sees the beast behind her.

A huge pitch black scaled body is covered in segmented bone armour. Along its spine runs a series of sharps spikes, leading into a long banded tail with a barbed end. Two broad wings sit folded atop it's back, and four legs connect to a long, lithe body. An alligator like head with dark red eyes regards the prey it has lifted on one of its claws. Opening its mouth a deluge of dark blue liquid spews forth all over the weakly struggling deer faunus. With a horrifying cry she shrieks in utter desolation as her skin and flesh sloughs away under the acidic assault. With a disturbingly _pleased_ sounding rumble, the now dead woman is flung into the air and snapped up in a reptilian fashion by the Grimm, her entire body fitting with its fanged maw, before sliding down its sinuous throat with a few bobs of its head.

"Oh fuck." Qrow says plainly, dropping a hand to his headset radio. "Drake, I need back up." He calls out.

"_Damn. We're coming." _Tai-Yang says affirmatively on the other end. _"Try and stay alive, you useless tit." _

"Fuck you too, Tai." Qrow says with a chuckle, eying the beast warily.

_"How many?" _Glynda's calm voice interjects.

As the dark beast strides slowly in the room, its malevolent gaze pierces the shuddering forms of the White Fang - who all seem to be completely oblivious to Qrow's presence - and Qrow himself. With an odd, barking holler it calls into the night. A few moments later and an answering call can be heard in the distance.

"At least two." Qrow says with a grimace, unsheathing his weapon and readying himself for combat. "Rose," He calls out specifically. "We have a Drake problem."

Rose stands, pulling her hand up to her headset. Her teeth still ache from the jarring sensation, and her ears hurt from the sudden changes in pressure. The huge thudding she had heard having grown closer and more insistent. Now as she looks up, almost losing her balance as a gigantic black form lands silhouetted and visible by moonlight, Rose feels fear burn hotly in her stomach. She clutches the precious file of information tighter to her side, in a vain attempt to shield it from harm.

"Uncle," She says softly, staring into the hateful emerald blaze of the Grimm's eyes. "you have no idea."

When the beast growls lowly she feels the reverberations rattling her very bones, flaring its wings and baring a gigantic maw of sickly gleaming teeth.

Izhar had joined its brethren in the hunt, and Rose held no illusions as to who was the prey.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<em>**

**Hey all, this is a very special authors note.**

**Three months, nearly fifty thousand words, over fifty six thousand views, five hundred follows, three hundred and fifty favourites and two hundred thirty three reviews. I can't express how overwhelmed I've been with the positive response to this story. When I set out, I had a basic plan for the story and the goal of improving my writing. Now, this story has one of the most sizeable followings in the entire RWBY fanfiction community. I fully expect this chapter to tip it over into the top twenty five for favourites for the _entire_ site.**

**For a story that is only a fifth of the way complete, that is a joyous prospect. Thank you all so very much for being so supportive, I am deliriously happy (if a little bemused) that you all enjoy my little tale so much.**

**Everything so far has been a wild ride and I am excited to see where it takes us.**

**Thanks for everything! I'll see you guys at the next chapter!**

**P.S I might have written and edited this entire chapter whilst thoroughly sloshed at the behest of one my friends. She says it inspires creativity and that it would at the very least make the story more interesting. I don't think she was wrong.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Bastard<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Uncle, you have no idea." <em>Rose says quietly over the radio, an unnerving level of panic in her voice. Disregarding the fact that one very large and dangerous Grimm was stalking into the large holding area he was in, Qrow found himself focusing on Rose.

"What do you mea-" Qrow begins, only to be halted mid sentence. A roar echoes in with an odd duality, sounding in the distance and blaring in his ear from the radio at the same time. Rose's harsh cry of '_Well fuck!'_ comes right after the weighty silence returns, as more than a few ears ring in disjointed memory of the all encompassing bestial howl. Qrow stares in horror in the direction of the harsh call that had rattled his teeth, even from such an immense distance. It had been loud, so very loud.

And so unbelievably _angry._

"_What in the name of dust was __**that?**__" _Tai-Yang calls over the radio, the rhythmic thumping of his boots indicating his rush to join his comrades.

"_I truly hope that I am mistaken, but Rose," _Glynda starts before a thunderous crashing sound was elicited from the team radio again.

"_No. If you were - shit! - thinking that Izhar - ah tits! - decided to pay a visit, you're – fucking fuck! - totally right._" Rose says, swearing audibly in the broken pauses of her sentence, often accompanied by what seemed to be the noises of some serious destruction.

"_By Oum's sodding balls, are you serious?" _Tai-Yang voice bellows, crackling because of volume of sound he was directing toward his radio.

Another horrific roar tears into the otherwise silent night sky, as if in answer to blonde haired warrior's question.

"Run girl, run." Qrow barks into his radio, ignoring the startled exclamations of the White Fang around him. It seems in their terrified state they hadn't picked up on his presence until now.

"_And here I was, taking a detour to look at some rather spiffy doilies." _Rose snarks over the radio, punctuated by the sound of splashing liquid, followed by sizzling, and some frantic cursing. "_Oh no, the doilies!" _

"If you don't learn when to shut up, I bet some doilies would look really nice at your funeral." Qrow retorts, eying the panic-stricken people around him at the same time. A few seem to vacillating in fear, unable to choose which target to point their weapon at; the gigantic acid breathing dragon or the ominous black clad man with the wicked looking scythe.

The Drake that had padded languidly into the Dust hold stared at the occupants, malevolent eyes marking each target it can find. A man with boar tusks breaks down, falling to his knees with his sword clattering to the ground next to him, sobbing in hopeless despair at the sight. Not far from him a woman with hawk-like eyes starts toward him, hand outstretched.

Within moments the gleaming white bones of what remained of her right arm are exposed to cool night air, the stream of acid that engulfed the kneeling boar faunus striking her due to her close proximity. The man himself lay utterly silent, dying within instants of being hit by the deluge of blue liquid. Qrow tears his eyes away from the rapidly liquidizing blob of terrorist, simultaneously ignoring the hawk-woman's agonised screams as well.

He counts seventeen remaining White Fang, one visible Drake with another probably in tow. And it's a good thing he is look, because an androgynous racoon faunus opens fire on him inexplicably, their rifle barking it's deadly report. Why they had decided to try and shoot him, a man who _could_ kill them and not the giant fucking Grimm who _would_ kill them, he honestly doesn't know.

And considering that he'd just opened them up like a fresh tin of paint, taking the racoon person's head clean off their body, he probably wasn't going to find out. The absolute _chaos_ that erupts after his very brief impromptu duel also doesn't help, but it also doesn't stop Qrow from jumping into the fray. There was one upside to this mess, after all.

The White Fang made for _excellent_ cannon fodder.

* * *

><p>'Izhar', Rose thought as she scrambled down the hallway. 'is a <em>right<em> bastard.'

Ignoring the fact that it was three times the size of the giant Nevermore, not including the vastly more muscular body. Or that said body was covered in scales at least an inch thick, hard as steel. Or that despite its size, it was deceptively swift and absolutely hideously strong, crushing concrete with almost casual swipes of its dread claws. It wasn't even the fact the acid it could spew by the gallon on a whim hit with unerring accuracy, and with such potency that the solid stone walls quite literally barely slowed down the liquid.

No, it was a bastard because Rose was quite sure it was _toying _with her. Like an adult humouring a petulant child. She was fully aware that Grimm grew more intelligent with age; she'd seen the dreadful results said time earned cunning could wreak on hunters and civilians alike. She was also aware that Izhar was more than ancient. The very same Grimm had fallen into legend more than _once, _and if something so terrible could live long enough for people to forget it and rediscover, then to fall into myth on more than one occasion? Yes, Izhar could very well be one of, if not _the_ oldest being on the planet.

She sees what could only be smug amusement in those awful emerald eyes. It hadn't even flinched when she'd set about it's hide with Crescent Rose, shrugging off the incredibly sharp blade with the barest of notice. And she would swear on her mother's grave it had _laughed_ at her when she took a moment to blast it with a flurry of ice spells.

"Man, fuck you Izhar." Rose grumbles. "I should have stayed on the floor below."

Unfortunately, her complaining is cut off when the draconic Grimm demolishes the small room she had taken brief refuge in with a swipe of it's weaponised tail. Rose wastes no time in rolling into the now empty hallway, leading straight to the exit of the compound, or straight to uncle Qrow.

On one hand, she could try and make a break for it... but then what? She'd reach the _Corvus _before her team, sans Dust and one ridiculously powerful Grimm on her tail. Not to mention that she couldn't fly worth a damn. And even if she could manage to get it off the ground and point the old bird in the right direction, she wasn't confident in her ability to outmanoeuvre a millennia old flying monster. On the other hand, she was loathe to endanger both her father, uncle and her favouritist teacher _ever_ (if only Glynda had been equally receptive to any advances Rose might have made when she was younger, her education would have been _much_ more interesting).

The choice was taken away from her when an incredible gust of wind, courtesy of the bastard and it's stupid cunty wings, sends her barreling down the hallway. Even her Aura not allowing her to escape unscathed as her shoulder popped and dislocated as she is flung bodily down the passage.

Rose is sent ungracefully smashing through the doors, then rolling across the floor, into the holding room filled with the familiar sounds of screaming and gunfire. The legendary Grimm smashing through the hallway behind her makes it's laughing sound once more.

"Seriously, fuck Izhar." Rose spits out as she ends up rolling to the feet of her uncle, looking up from her position on the floor into his surprised eyes. Qrow takes a moment to stare, then snorts in what Rose guesses could only be amused agreement.

"Fuck Izhar." He agrees, tossing an explosive down the hallway she had just come from, the explosion caving in the massive hallway.

* * *

><p>Tai-Yang is many things. He is a warrior, a philosopher, a <em>(bad)<em>poet, and an _(awesome)_dad. He is also simultaneously a protector and destroyer. A scholar and a brute. A comedian and an interrogator. He's also a remarkably talented sous-chef - he wasn't really suited for leadership, even in the kitchen.

And he'd swear on his life that he isn't a pervert. He appreciates the female form, definitely, but he has far too much respect for the fairer sex to regard them as something to merely ogle at...

But by _dust_, the _things_ that Glynda's chest does as she runs. Never before had he held such an immense appreciation for physics. He'd heard the term 'poetry in motion', but not once had he actually applied to to anything. It was certainly an apt description, watching the glorious work of gravity unfold before his very eyes.

And It was at this point he realises that he was busy leering at his daughters bed-mate - who also happened to be a lifelong friend. He was torn between jealousy and disgust, jealousy aimed at Rose because _damn_ Glynda is fine, and disgust at himself because being jealous of his daughter's sex life is all kinds of wrong. Especially if involves Glynda.

He resolves to never, ever bring this up with Ru. Their father-daughter relationship was already beyond strange, what with her having come from the goddamned future, looking like a clone of his late wife. He's pretty sure they'd already claimed the top spot for weirdest family, he didn't need to climb any higher up mount dysfunctional.

He's also pretty sure Glynda would freeze, then consequently shatter, his testicles if she ever found him peeping at her. The price he paid for being a childhood friend was that she was much more inclined to actually injure him than if a stranger did the same thing. He found the he didn't really appreciate the reaction, an inverse of what was usually expected. But alas, such was life with Big-G, she was a dear friend, testicle shattering and all not withheld.

"If you don't stop staring at my chest, I will remove your eyes from your head." Glynda says stoically, her ice-cold gaze locking onto Tai's rapidly paling features.

"Oh _look_, a Drake!" He exclaims in equal parts relief and wariness. Glynda gives him a singularly unimpressed look before she moves her attention toward the large Grimm. The Drake is pre-occupied, batting around a few half-dead faunus with contemptuous ease. No doubt it was delighting in their suffering.

Tai-Yang unsheathes Malwr in his no doubt brief respite from Glynda's wrath. His weapon, a gigantic doubled sided war hammer, crackled with restrained power as soon as his finger found the trigger. Malwr was at first glance a simple weapon, but in reality was far from it. In the past Atlas had attempted to create a reusable kinetic grenade, what they had gotten instead was a bomb the size of a small engine that didn't stop exploding until it and everything around said bomb was destroyed. No one could get close to one once it had been set off so they couldn't manually deactivate damaging cycle, causing it to release it's explosive power repeatedly until it reached oblivion.

So, naturally, Tai-Yang had stuck one in his hammer. Tai-Yang has a rather unique semblance; the ability to create small forcefields that stops specific types of energy. He is perfectly capable of creating a barrier able to stop just about anything, his limit being it could only stop one type of 'thing' at a time. He couldn't stop both fire and a sword for example, as one was thermal energy and the other kinetic. But he can do one at a time, and he uses the kinetic containment ability very often, specifically. Anyone else would take a total of one swing with Malwr before the weapon was blasted out of their hands (or their hands were taken off by the blast). Tai-Yang could contain the explosive power however, allowing him to release the trigger, and thus ending the explosive cycle. This also had the added bonus on of concentrating the payload of force within a small area around the head of hammer, greatly amplifying the damage caused by a simple swing. Coupled with Tai-Yang's naturally monstrous strength he could crumple steel like a paper lunch-bag.

A volley of ice spears arc overhead as Glynda unleashes her Dust magic, smashing against the durable scales of the Drake in front of them. Most shatter against the protective hide, but a few puncture through membranous wings, and two or three of the spears sink into more vulnerable areas of flesh. With a furious roar the dragon-like Grimm swings round to look at the beings that dare harm it. With an odd, gurgling growl a spurt of blue acid soars toward the two hunters.

With a flick of her wrist Glynda collects the liquid in a ball, before with another flick she causes it to evaporate. With a twirl of her crop she collects the gaseous vapour and pools it beneath the now confused-looking Grimm. A snap of her fingers later, she ignites the gasses.

The explosion is large, blasting the now thoroughly dead faunus into the walls near the Drake. The Grimm itself howls in pain, many of areas of unprotected flesh screaming in protest at the deep burns caused by the explosion. It stumbles upright once more, now fully intent on ending the two morsels that had injured it so viciously.

Just in time to receive a leaping underswing to the jaw from Tai-Yang. Malwr thunders, waves of bright blue energy bursting and crackling erratically within the field Tai-Yang creates. The blow itself is critical, the unbelievable power contained within shattering the jaw and causing the head to swing upwards, and then backwards. With a mighty crack the neck of the Drake is broken, laid unnaturally flat across it's own back, head resting upon it's own lower spine. The beast falls over, thudding into the dust with a rapid series of twitches all over, innumerable misfires occurring among the many nerves of the downed beast. It isn't dead yet, but neither Glynda or Tai-Yang deign to put it out of its misery, with Tai casually walking by and hopping into the portal its brethren had smashed into the side of the complex...

"Honey, I'm ho-_ooooh god!_ _Ack__!_"

Just in time to receive an explosive full body coating of Grimm blood. Tai-Yang sputters and coughs, spitting out a disgusting amount (e.g _any amount)_ of Grimm ichor out of his mouth. With a swipe of his hand, he manages to clear the worst of the offensive gore from his face, scowling at his surroundings. Everywhere he looks, every single wall, corpse, and crate is covered in a grimy film of black sludge.

Except Rose, Qrow, and the five White Fang cowering behind them, huddled in the far corner of the room. Rose takes one short look at her father, and his rather displeased facial expression before pointing at the uncle to her right.

"He did it."

_"What?"_ Qrow barks, snapping his head to look at Rose before turning to look at the pissed Tai covered in Grimm-goop. "Oh no. This was all Ru."

"I did _nothing_, it was all my big bad uncle Qrow." Rose says with a perfectly blameless expression.

"Oh yes, because you are the very picture of innocence." Glynda says dryly.

"Well, you would know." Rose says with a sly grin.

"Can we _please_ not talk about my daughter's innocence?" Tai-Yang mutters, scowl deeper than ever. "What exactly happened?" He says, gesturing expansively to the blood dripping from every available surface nearby, Tai-Yang included.

"Well, I was looking around and I just thought 'grey is _so_ last year'. I mean, this is a secret base, right?" She looks to the faunus huddled in the corner for affirmation, who all look frightened into catatonia and thus unable to respond. Not that this stops Rose. "Right. And I thought black was a _way_ better colour for an evil lair, you know?"

_"No."_ Her three companions echo in synchronicity, each sounding equally incredulous.

Rose relents with a long-suffering sigh. "Ah, the woes of an interior decorator."

"What she means to say," Qrow says, shooting Rose a dry look. "is she stabbed a White Fang with a burn crystal and threw him at the Drake."

Tai-Yang turns a horrified gaze at Rose, who lifts her hands in supplication. "In my defence, he did try and stab me first." Tai-Yang sighs, looking far less aggrieved by his daughters actions, but still puzzled by the result.

"Drake eat 'Fang, so Drake eat crystal. Dust no like Grimm, Dust go boom, Drake go boom." Qrow says as if speaking to a caveman. Tai-Yang promptly flips him the bird.

"Now for my question." Glynda interrupts, before the bickering can really start. "What happened to Izhar?"

At that moment the corner of the building where the remaining White Fang were huddling came crashing down. The 'Fang themselves were turned to paste as Izhar absently finds them underfoot. As the dust settles, the four hunters stare at the imposing bulk of the draconic beast, it's flared wings blocking any view of the outside sky. With a low, ominous rumble the legendary Grimm levels a hungry look at the hunter team in its territory, standing not fifty feet away. Soon a tense, pin-drop silence forms as the two party's stare at one another, broken only by Tai-Yang speaking in a contemplative voice.

"I thought it would be taller."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**This chapter feels a little... weird to me, but I still like it. Maybe because there's so much humour in it compared to the relatively (read; seriously) dark chapter before it. But Tai-Yang _is_ much more active in this chapter, and he'll provide a lot of the comic relief for the team... so eh, I guess. **

**Oh oh, and don't think I've forgotten about the file of information that Rose picks up! Shit is important, yo. You'll see what I mean. Maybe even in the next chapter.**

**_Maybe not!_**

**Hahahaha! **

**P.S. I'll at least drop some serious hints about the subject of the file in the next chapter, I'm looking forward to who manages to pick up what I'm getting at.**

**P.P.S I honestly don't know why everyone swears so much in this chapter. Especially Rose. They just do. I guess I was just in a vulgar mood.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Overkill<p>

* * *

><p>Crescent Rose is warm in her hands, the friction from the constant movements against her sweaty gloves heating the usually cool metal. Her fingers ache from the constant pulling of the weighty trigger. Her damaged shoulder aches dully, and her arms burn with a dull roar, protesting the heavy strain on her body caused by her ferocious assault.<p>

Not that she feels she is accomplishing much. Darting between swipes of the Izhar's claws she flips and lashes out with a corkscrewing flurry of blows, a masterful show of her prodigal skill with the scythe. Crescent Rose's wicked diamond edged blade sings as it cuts through the air, a dread song that had promised death to so many before.

With a rending screech the blade is deflected as Izhar's near impenetrable scales hold firm against her wrath once more, the long tear left behind a testament to another failed blow. Once again, she retreats, taking time to recuperate and look for another opening in hopes that she would be able to land a decisive strike against her mighty adversary.

Qrow takes up her slack, bobbing and weaving in tune with his partner, Tai. They move so fluidly it as if they dance together, shifting with the deadly beat of battle in an awe inspiring display of attunement, borne of years of trust and practice. Tai-Yang holds firm, a bulwark of strength, thwarting Izhar's attacks with the thunderous blows of his own hammer - his semblance shielding what he cannot. Qrow glides in between, a shrouded wraith on the field, capitalising on any opportunities his best friend can provide. His serrated scythe, Orcus, shrouded in his dark Aura lashes out leaving wicked furrows against Izhar's hide.

Glynda supports them both, throwing up runic shields to protect them from the acid that Izhar spews forth intermittently. She unleashes a veritable maelstrom of elemental and magical abilities, her inner fury belied only by the tell-tale glint in her steely features. Her eyes glow a misty blue, vibrant with arcane power as the cacophonous combination of Dust and Aura surges through her veins. Plates of metal are torn with horrendous screeches from the building behind them as they are warped and twisted to form into spiralling spears. Her breath mists and coalesces forming gleaming blades of ice that hum like vibrating glass as they hew through the air. With a series of sharp swings, multicoloured bolts of crackling energy spin and flicker in erratic clusters, slipping between the gaps of Izhar's guard. She summons more mystical ability in one battle than Rose could hope to conjure in a hundred.

It's a spectacular display of martial, magical and hunting discipline. And it's not nearly enough. Izhar remains almost completely unharmed, marred by a few superficial wounds that it could no doubt hardly feel dotting the form of the massive Grimm. Rose feels her earlier frustrations, her anger at Izhar for toying with her bleed into something new.

_Terror_.

Izhar was old. It was old, cunning and unbelievably strong. But it wasn't beating them through use of overwhelming power, as a lesser Grimm was wont to do. No, Izhar was far more fearsome in that it understood it's own body. It had an understanding, a practiced ability to utilise it's own natural weaponry that could rival the greatest of martial artists.

Yes, Izhar was indeed ancient, and it was skilled. It had survived through millennia, and an untold number of battles in that time. No doubt it had learned as the innumerable years slipped by, until it understood that whilst it's own natural abilities were fearsome, when augmented with proper timing, balance, and precision they served as far more effective killing tools. Izhar danced just as well as the hunters in their battle, parrying and dodging with all the skill of a swordsman. It harried and defended in equal measure, displaying a tactical prowess that left Rose dry-mouthed.

They were completely and utterly outmatched. Izhar was a master on the field of battle, easily the equal of the four warriors before it, and naturally far more powerful than they could hope to be. And it understands this, exuding an air of superiority and _disdain_ that was near palpable.

It seemed almost disappointed, as if expecting a greater challenge. Rose feels as if ice replaces the blood that pumps in her veins when she considers that. If four of the greatest hunters on Remnant outfitted with some of the deadliest weapons and most powerful magics proved nothing more than _disappointing?_ She feared that anything short of an army of elite hunters could hold even a hope of killing the legendary Grimm.

And indeed the group was fairing poorly. Rose herself was covered in a multitude of bruises, coupled with a ragged, bone deep gash on her right shin. Tai-Yang was still filthy from head to toe, having been drenched in Drake blood not an hour ago. But the brighter splashes of his own crimson lifeblood showed, plainly visible in small patches before it became mixed, turning murky as it is tainted by the Grimm's ichor. Qrow was suffering, he had been constantly attacking for a long while now - he was more suited to shorter, more decisive engagements and it showed. His breathing was laboured and he was sweating heavily. Izhar was wearing him down. And Glynda looked near exhaustion, no doubt all the casting had drained even her mighty reserves of Aura.

* * *

><p>"This really isn't working." Tai-Yang says, huffing slightly, cheeks flush with exertion as the two parties circle one another slowly.<p>

"What can we do?" Glynda mutters, flicking her hand outwards a few times to try and restore some feeling - the constant channeling of Aura and Dust had numbed it over half an hour ago.

Rose sighs, popping her neck lightly as she regards her foe and the clearing around them. The massive storage hold for the Dust was behind the group, having all decided that battling a legendary Grimm inside a room of what constituted as high-explosives was a _terrible_ idea. The landscape around them is pitted and marred by fruits of their battle. Great tears and gouges rend the earth, with craters formed courtesy of Tai-Yang or Izhar. More than a few fires, as well a few towering forms of ice are littered around, Glynda's work. More than a few towering blue firs native to Thousand Homes are utterly destroyed, or lay uprooted, torn from the earth in the clashes in the titanic battle between Grimm and Hunter.

Countless brass shells litter the forest floor, a collection of sniper rifle rounds of numerous descriptions lay scattered around the clearing, glinting subtly in the moonlight. A few of Qrow's oscillating red-leather handled throwing knives sit buried hilt deep in various surfaces - including the earth, a tree, a boulder, and perhaps most impressively a face-plate of Izhar's armour. Rose feels oddly proud when she notices the thin trail of blood leaking from that particular knife.

"I have no idea." Rose admits. "And I don't know how long my shoulder is going to hold, I think I damaged something when I popped it back in." She says with a grimace, rolling her twanging shoulder.

"Damn." Qrow mumbles, spitting out a small globule of blood. His dark, hawkish eyes flickering around the clearing, taking in every detail he can. Izhar watches placidly, barely move sans the tail swaying languorously to and fro. The dark beast seems oddly amused by their perseverance, at the very least.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end as Izhar jerks his head upwards, a large blob of acid careening in a high arc through the air.

"What the he-" Rose says with a furrowed brow, looking at the very off target shot by the Grimm that had proven to be unerringly accurate up until this point. Suddenly Izhar swings upwards, standing on two feet. With a powerful flap of it's monstrous wings a veritable blast of wind buffets the hunters. "COVER!" Rose screams with wide eyes, watching as the wind hits the blob of acid. The deadly deluge of liquid scatters on the wind, forming a wide wall of heavy droplets.

Rose bolts for the cover of a tree rooted from the earth earlier by an errant swing of Izhar's tail. She can hear the the spattering of liquid, hoping fervently that thick wood would hold against the potent fluid. She breathes a sigh of relief when the acid slows just in time, dripping ominously through holes in the wood mere inches from her face. Glynda wastes no time in summoning a protective circle, a shimmering, spinning purple runic matrix shielding her neatly from the corrosive rain. She turns on her heel and watches with a wrench of apprehension, worry filling her eyes as Tai-Yang and Qrow stand in the middle of the clearing, too far to reach cover in time. With a loud curse Tai-Yang spins round, calling up as big a protective bubble as he can as he shields Qrow with his body. The dull gold of his Aura shimmers under the light of the night sky as it is called to the physical plane.

With a sizzling hiss a few droplets strike Tai and Qrow before the shield flickers into full existence, stopping the majority blast of deadly acid from striking them full on. Tai-Yang grunts in pain, a few small droplets undoubtedly marking his back and one larger, more painful burn on his lower body.

"Fuck!" Qrow curses, wiping his hand furiously against the side of his eye. He clenches his teeth in pain as the skin on the back of his hand bubbles and burns, doing his best to ignore the same agony on the right side of his face stretching from the corner of his eye to the side of his jaw. Tai-Yang winces in sympathy at the sight of the long furrow of scorched flesh on the side of his partner's face.

"We can't keep this up!" Tai-Yang shouts, noting his rapidly dwindling Aura and growing physical exhaustion. A roar breaks them from their revery, from the brief respite they had thought earned as they sheltered from the deadly rain. Izhar charges forward and crossing the distance between itself, Qrow and Tai in a few bounding leaps. Like a cat trying to catch a mouse, it lands on the spot previously occupied by the two male hunters on it's forepaws - both having rolled in opposite directions to avoid being flattened.

Revolving quickly to his right, Izhar sweeps his tail in a long arc, swatting Qrow toward Glynda. The resident witch of Beacon intercepts, catching Qrow mid-air in lieu of the unforgiving earth. Groggily, she helps Qrow gets to his feet, as he sways on the spot dangerously. The blow had obviously both drained his Aura and left him heavily disoriented - he wouldn't be much use for a while.

"I have a plan!" Glynda calls. "How long do you think you two can stall it?"

Tai-Yang glances to his side at his daughter, as she he stood up and joined him a few moments ago. Rose grimaces, running a lightly shaking hand through her grimy hair. "A few minutes? If we're lucky we might last half an hour."

Rose feels a tapping on her shoulder, turning to be confronted by the cheerful visage of her father. "Look at this face," Tai-Yang says with a beaming grin, pointing at his own mug. "and tell me I am _not_ lucky."

Rose snorts a small laugh and Glynda sighs, before looking once more at Rose. "Do you trust me?" She asks and Rose barely has to pause in order to reply.

"Of course." Rose says without missing a beat. Glynda Goodwitch was a good person, a fantastic huntress, a wonderful teacher, and an astounding lay. Truly, the poster child of what a teacher at Beacon should be. At least in Rose's estimation. Glynda nods, immediately wrapping an arm around the still dazed Qrow and dashing toward storage hanger, leaving Tai-Yang and Rose alone to face the dragon-like monster before them.

"This is going to fucking _suck_._"_ Tai-Yang says bluntly, lifting Malwr with a resigned sigh as Izhar stalks forward, body laid low in a classic display of animalistic hunting ability.

"Izhar is a bastard." His daughter agrees, turning and giving a humourless smile. "Want to see one the tricks your dearest daughter learnt in the war, dad?"

Tai-Yang gives her a searching look. "Why not?" He asks with false cheer.

"Why not." Rose echoes, hefting Crescent Rose and dipping into a low sprinters position. With a flare of her Aura she blurs forward at impossible speeds, forming a semi-visible tunnel of wind and rose petals in her wake. Izhar doesn't even have time to react before she is already attacking, leaving a trailing furrow across it's armoured side, a spray of sparks and flower petals being the only evidence of her presence. A low growl builds in Izhar's throat, but Rose is already on the opposite side, her long blade landing a pulling strike at the back leg of her draconic foe.

Tai-Yang lets loose a low whistle at the sight. Izhar's gigantic bulk lit intermittently by a bright flash of sparks, sitting in swirling tornado of petals - the wavering form of his daughter misting into appearance only briefly before disappearing once more. He'd been impressed by his daughter before, she was a powerful huntress, and she seemed to be nearly on his level, despite being sixteen years his junior. Now, as he watches his little Ru battle a legendary monster one on one, scoring innumerable weakening blows against it, he realises she is _far_ above his level. For all her youth, she had experience, and he wasn't going to deny that her semblance - which he had thought was quite valuable before - was a little terrifying.

Then just as suddenly as the one-sided battle had begun it ended, Rose suddenly appearing next to him, panting heavily, and propped up against her large weapon. Izhar stumbles, shaking it's head in an obvious attempt to overcome the effects of Rose's barrage.

"Some trick." Tai-Yang says with a hint of pride. Rose grins weakly at him, obviously exhausted by her attempt to disorient and damage their enemy.

"I've messed up its armour something fierce." She huffs, a glint of accomplishment in her eye.

"Where?" Tai-Yang asks promptly, instantly searching for any sign of weakness on Izhar.

"The base of the right wing, the crest of the left eye, the lower part of the left hind-leg, and a pretty nasty crack on the central chest. I just made that one worse, to be honest."

"Well whatever Glynda's doing, I can feel it." Tai-Yang admits, shooting a cursory look to the lightly glowing building behind them. Rose gives him a curious glance and he shrugs - had he never mentioned that he was a fairly adept Aura sensor? He probably should give her a complete debrief on his skills at some point. No doubt the official version was missing some of the really juicy stuff. "She didn't have that much Aura left, so I don't think she can build it much higher than she already has. What ever she's going to do, it's going to happen in the next few minutes."

"Right-o." Rose says with a small smirk. "Keen to play defence?" She asks, indicating the mostly recovered gigantic Grimm not far from them. Izhar glares at the two balefully, demonic green eyes lingering on Rose for a long moment. No doubt it's holding a _serious_ grudge, she'd damaged it more in one battle than it had been hurt in living memory.

"Don't have much of a choice." Tai-Yang admits - he wasn't really fast enough to get close to Izhar without an almost certified chance he'd be used as chew-toy.

"Well, let's do our best to not get eaten!" Rose's voice is practically _oozing_ prep.

"Ah, the motto of a true Hunter." Tai-Yang retorts with a wry grin.

What follows is a painful lesson in why two Hunter's, no matter how skilled, should not take on legendary Grimm. Without her semblance the gap between the abilities of Izhar and Rose is plainly visible, as she doesn't manage to land a single proper strike against the Drake, even with her father's assistance. Neither Tai-Yang nor Rose manage to avoid injury, accumulating bruises, cuts and scrapes at a shocking pace, even with the their Aura deflecting the worst of the damage.

Eventually both Rose and Tai-Yang stick only to defence, deflecting and parrying the swipes and crushing manoeuvres of Izhar. The Drake itself is attacking with a determined, single minded devotion, its blazing green eyes alight with the hunger for vengeance. The father daughter duo are fully aware that they won't win the fight this way, and now are merely doing their best to stay alive and mostly intact.

Tai-Yang feels his stomach drop to his feet when, unable to bring up Malwr fast enough to intercept, a backhanded swat smacks right into Rose. The red and black clad woman is sent bouncing, a series of snaps joining her pained cry as she skids along the unforgiving earth. Eventually her damaging flight is ended when her back connects with a large fir. Tai-Yang dearly hopes the cracking sounds were those of the blue tree's.

"Ru!" He yells in a panic as Izhar spins round, no doubt intending to finish her off if she isn't dead already.

Rose herself is in serious pain, maybe not the worst she has ever felt, but far from pleasant. Her right leg lay crookedly at her side, no doubt broken. She can feel the sharp pains coming from the ribs on her right as well, indicating a break, but the reassuring lack of trouble breathing means that at the very least they haven't punctured her lungs. Her dislocated shoulder and arm are also useless to her, laying utterly limp. At least she'd managed to hold onto Crescent Rose.

She looks up, vision swimming slightly, right into the deathly gaze of Izhar. She can see her father vaguely, running toward her from quite a distance but no doubt Izhar with it's loping run would reach her first. With a snarl she props Crescent Rose one handed, the butt of the sniper resting against the base of the tree. She lets off an echoing shot, the powerful recoil of the immense gun digging into the earth, and the act of supporting it causing Rose's injured ribs to flare with pain.

She ignores it. As Izhar approaches, she fires round after round. The highly penetrative, Aura coated shots collide, but in the end they bounce off the plates of the Grimm, leaving small to no amount of damage. The beast itself has a victorious look in it's eyes. Rose decides that she doesn't particularly care for it.

Cocking the gun manually, she utilises the entire burn Dust crystal she has in Crescent Rose to empower her next shot. With a cracking boom the gun fires, pushing backwards with so much force Rose yelps in pain. The bright red round smacks Izhar in the face with explosive force. The great Drake had obviously not expected the shot to differ from the others, confident in it's ability to shrug of the damage - so it no doubt came as a surprise when the sniper round tore through the damaged crest on it's left eye. The remains of the shell - fuelled with the explosive power - shreds one of Izhar's signature green eyes, and Rose grins with bloodied teeth at the sight.

Tai-Yang watches with dread as the Grimm approaches his daughter, who is thankfully still alive. He runs with growing horror as he realises he won't reach her in time, and that she herself is in no shape to escape. He watches as she futilely opens fire at Izhar as it stalks toward her, readying itself to finish the life of it's prey. Surprise and pride grow in equal measure when Rose manages to burn out of the bastard's eyes with a burn Dust imbued shot. The beast is seriously enraged by the loss, turning to her and opening it's vicious maw, no doubt planning to burn her to death with a spray of acid.

Tai-Yang sprints forward in a pointless endeavour to stop Izhar, knowing that he is too far and he won't be able to make it, doomed to watch Ru die in agony. Or he would have, had Glynda's Aura not flared in the distinctive way it does once she had begun weaving a large scale spell. Izhar seemingly has a similar ability to Tai's, because it instantly swings it's head to gaze at the source of possible danger.

Glynda stands tall, arms outstretched above her, shaking with effort. Floating over her head are thousands of Dust crystals, more than Tai had ever seen at once in his life, a veritable river of Nature's Wrath. The storm of crystals gleam and sparkle in the moonlight, their incredible beauty belying the potent essence of destruction contained within. She flings her arms down and forward in powerful heaving motion, and the salvo of crystal's surges forth.

Izhar had lived long time, and obviously recognised the dangerous situation it was in. It had been faced with users of Nature's Wrath before... but even for it, such an immense amount was perilous. It tenses, ready to move out of the way of the rain of crystals, until a mighty swing boomed into it's left hind leg.

Tai-Yang laughs victoriously as his swing connects with a ringing, meaty thump against the scales of Izhar. He hadn't gotten one proper hit in until now, when Izhar was distracted. Unlike his daughter, and his friends, his weapon was able deliver serious damage to Izhar. The scales dent and tear massively, pulverising the flesh below in spurt of blood. Izhar stumbles, having been hobbled by the vicious strike. It swings it's head backwards to give Tai-Yang a gimlet eye. Tai-Yang reciprocates by giving said dragon the finger.

"Fuck you, Izhar!" He barks, leaping away as Glynda's crystals approach. Izhar, not without his tricks, covers his exposed flank from the approaching barrage with his wing, intending to deflect the explosive energy propellants.

Glynda has a different idea in mind. Gathering and throwing the crystals had been difficult, yes, but not the reason why she gathered so much Aura in preparation. Flexing her fingers of her right hand and lifting said hand to aim at the mass of crystals, she palms a lightning crystal in her left. The gigantic runic circle that appears within the swirling mass of Dust approaching Izhar crackles with power and Glynda takes a moment to focus.

With a yell she runs her Aura through the lightning crystal, conjuring a powerful and relatively simple spell. A bolt of lightning arcs out of her hand, forking wildly and striking the runic circle she had summoned within the airborne Dust crystals.

Everything seems to pause for a moment as the lightning disappears within the runic matrix. Then with an airy whooshing sound the crystals themselves are sucked into the spinning shapes, disappearing completely. Mere moments pass, but every single person in the clearing feels the oppresive, awe inspiring spike of power coming form the spell matrix. Then it fires.

An impossibly huge bolt of lightning surges out of the centre of the matrix. The bolt glows neon-blue, with white arcane fire flickering within. The magical attack booms through the air, a few stray arcs lifting the earth in fountain-like explosions. The lightning-fire strikes Izhar's right wing, and the beast roars in pain. The previous damage Rose inflicted on the base of the wing worsens as the energy rips through the massive black-scaled appendage. The force of the spell lifts the wing upwards, and eventually it becomes too much.

With a sickening crack and a meaty tear, Izhar the Ravager's wing is torn clean from it's body.

Izhar is almost delirious with rage and pain. Not for thousands of years had it been so angry or so hurt. Never in it's life had it actually been mutilated in the way these prey had inflicted upon it. Izhar had been lord of the hills, and emperor of the skies.

No longer. No longer would it be able to take flight. It watches, roaring in apocalyptic fury and pain as it's severed wing twitches, bleeding on the ground. A red haze descends upon it's mind, turning it to unthinking malice the likes of which it had not felt since it was young. It's mind is filled with nothing but thoughts of destruction and consuming every living being within sight.

Tai-Yang notices, he sees the moment that spark of intelligence flees in the face of the rage the beast is feeling. Even for all it's ancient cunning, Izhar remains a Grimm, susceptible and liable to fall into a blood rage, making it little better than an animal. And as Tai-Yang gazes into the eye filled with such immense, bestial hatred, an idea forms. A crazy, stupid, wonderful idea.

"Your muzzer was a 'amster, and your father smelt of el-" Izhar doesn't wait for Tai to finish, opening it's vicious jaws to cover him in acid, no doubt. Except, if Izhar had been thinking, had it been using the mind it had fought to gain, it would have remembered something important. Tai-Yang could protect himself from the acid.

Rose cries out in horror as she watches a wave of blue acid fall upon her father, making the same mistake as Izhar with her pain clouded mind.

Then elation fills her when Malwr flies out from a dome shaped bubble forming within the acid, remembering the shield her father could erect. Malwr flies true, soaring straight into the open mouth of Izhar. In it's mindless rage, Izhar doesn't even pause to swallow the sudden blockage of it's throat, fully intending on bathing the prey with so much liquid fire that it would not survive, shield or not.

Tai-Yang roars in triumph when Izhar swallows reflexively, the last of the acid attack splashing to either side of him. Izhar returns to look at him, immeasurable hatred within it's gaze. But then it _happens_. With a muted thud, a strange bulge forms in Izhar's chest.

Izhar screeches in pain, chunks of flesh and blood spewing from it's mouth as it falls to it's side, scrabbling with massive claws at it's chest in a futile effort to relieve the pain. Seconds afterwards, the beast's thrashing increases as it's chest bulges strangely again, the bone armour cracking ominously, with more flesh and blood gushing from Izhar's mouth. Then suddenly it release an echoing, tortured howl before it's chest explodes outwards.

A massive deluge of blood, bone chunks, and a collection of disgusting Grimm innards spew across the clearing floor. What looks to be a massive heart - easily the size of a car - barrels out of the new cavity, still pumping gallons of foul Grimm ichor as it rolls across the ground. More and more internal parts spill wetly across the ground as the beast thrashing grows weaker.

Then another explosion occurs, even more messy than before. It's a literal geyser of blood and gore, hunks of flesh and bone shooting toward the sky. The cavity widens and what seems to be the entire mess of innards contained within the Drake fly outward. Amidst this specular show, a low keening comes forth from Izhar.

Then silence. Utter and complete silence as the beast stops moving. It's gigantic form lay completely still, steaming organs littering the ground around it, a river of black blood pooling around it.

Izhar was dead.

"That was... the grossest thing... I've ever seen." Rose mutters, having watched events unfold with wide eyes and the last of her failing energy. Darkness creeps in on her, as her father turns round and calls something indistinguishable before running toward her.

"File... sis...mom..." Rose says as her eyes fall shut.

Then Izhar explodes again, and she loses consciousness.

* * *

><p>When Rose woke, she could immediately feel the collection of dull pains in her body. She remains lying in bed, taking stock of how she feels and how she managed to get like this. Her eyes fly opening when she remembers that she'd been injured fighting Izhar. The same Izhar she saw die.<p>

If there's anything she's sure of it, it's the fact that Izhar is dead. Holy shit, was that thing dead.

She was pretty sure it died the _first _time it exploded.

"She's awake!" A familiar voice calls, and she's immensely relieved to see the form of her Uncle not far from her. A flew clacks sound as the familiar rythmn of Glynda's footsteps approaches.

"Rose! How are you feeling?" The stern woman asks, a hint of the caring nature she so often hides coming through. Rose gives them both an easy smile.

"Like shit!" She says happily. "But that means I'm alive." Qrow snorts at that, giving her a thumbs up and a shake of his head, apparently torn between amusement and bemusement. Glynda huffs a little, pushing her glasses up her nose. "How long was I out?" Rose asks before Glynda begins to berate her.

"Only about six hours." Qrow says with a grin. "Your head wound was pretty mild, just a minor concussion."

"Also, a broken leg, four snapped ribs, a compound fracture in one of your arms, a dislocated shoulder, three broken toes and fractures in both your wrists." Glynda lists with thin lips.

"Ah, so nothing too serious then?" Rose says with a smile. Both Qrow and Glynda give her disbelieving looks. Rose rolls her eyes before pointing at herself. "War-veteran." She says dryly. "If it's still attached and it works, it's nothing serious."

"Fair enough." Qrow says before standing up straight, an unreadable expression on his face. "Now, Rose, you weren't the only injured member of the team." He says slowly.

Something flashes in Glynda's eyes before she turns back and gives Rose an equally solemn look. "Your father..." She begins and Rose feels panic rise in her chest.

"Dad? Is he ok? What happened?" She asks quickly.

Qrow purses his lips, and Rose notices the covering of gauze on the side of his face. "It's better if you see for yourself."

"No it isn't!" Her father's voice yells near her, and she snaps her head to look at the source. Next to her bed is a simple medical partition, provided to allow some privacy in the medical wards common around Remnant. And Rose is pretty familiar with this one, the large Beacon symbol also being a dead give-away of her location.

"Let me see." She says firmly, doing her best to lace a tone of command in her voice. Qrow nods, before slowly moving to the parition.

"You really _don't_ need to see." Tai-Yang's panicky voice calls out from the other side. "Really, I'm fine!"

"Dad, shut up." She says sternly, now looking into the pleading face of her father. He groans, burying his head in his pillow. Her father is lying face down on the bed, above the covers with a variety of bandages covering his body. The most prominent bundle of which covers his lower back down to his thighs.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Qrow says, his voice catching oddly halfway through his sentence. Rose looks at him askance, before steeling herself and nodding her head, prepared for the worst. She frowns, mouth parting a little as if to say 'what?' when Qrow reaches for a paritcular set of bandages.

"Your father sacrificed his body for the sake of the mission." Qrow says solemnly but with a certain twinkling in his eyes. Her father swears lowly, muffled only by his pillow.

"He bears the markings of a great hero." Glynda chimes in, voice perfectly bland. Tai-Yang's curses increase sharply in volume.

Rose gapes. Right in front of her are a series of burn marks, courtesy of Izhar's acid. The trail downward and Rose feels disbelief build in her chest as she looks at the wound left on her father.

Right in front of her eyes, perfectly defined and bright pink is an immaculately shaped love heart. A love heart sitting on her father's left buttock.

Izhar had branded a love heart onto her dad's ass.

* * *

><p>When the doctors came by a few minutes later, lecturing her for her re-breaking her ribs she accepted their words with a nod and huge smile. She told them all it was completely and utterly worth it.<p>

She hadn't laughed that hard in _years_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<em>**

**How romantic.**

**Truly, I'm living up the genre tag I've labeled this story with.**

**By the way, if your wondering why Izhar exploded so many times, keep in mind what Malwr is. Malwr is a bomb on a stick that doesn't stop exploding unless Tai is there to use his semblance to contain it and then turn it off manually.**

**Obviously this couldn't happen when Izhar ate it.**

**Thus we get our delightful Grimm fountain.**


End file.
